Battles of the Heart
by Valese
Summary: COMPLETE & EPILOGUE Misao, Kaoru, Tsubame, and Megumi have hatched a plan to make their hearts' desires jealous and express their love... sm am kk yt i tried to add humor... give it a chance! Chapters 1 to 13 Revised!
1. The Plan

Battles of the Heart

Chapter 1: The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Kaoru stared at the retreating back of Kenshin and fumed silently. _That baka Kenshin! One day, he'll figure it out, even if I have to pound it into his head!_ she thought angrily. Yet again, Kenshin had proved either to have amazing self-control or to be amazingly stupid. Kaoru had just acted extremely sweetly, and any other man would have understood, but he was different. Maybe that's why she loved him so very much.

* * *

Kaoru Kamiya was a young eighteen-year-old with long black hair falling past her butt, with long bangs reaching the tops of her eyes. Most of the time, it was tied in a low ponytail with a ribbon, but sometimes she would let it stay loose. Her smooth skin contrasted greatly with her ebony hair and accented her deep sapphire eyes. Usually, she wore bright flowery kimonos with a matching ribbon. Kaoru's mother had died of disease when she was a young girl, and her father died in the Meiji Revolution when she was in her mid-teens. Her family had owned a dojo for generations, and it was passed down to her when her father died in the war. She trained relentlessly, mastering the family style: Kamiya Kashinryuu. It was a sword style her father developed that was used to save lives, rather than take them. It used techniques that hurt and injured, but did not kill. She suffered much from her neighbors and fellow villagers because she was a woman learning swordsmanship, and at that time, a woman who did anything but clean and cook was considered 'unmarriable'. When she trained, she changed out of her usual kimono and into a creamy white training kimono with a matching ribbon tied around her head to keep her bangs out of her face. She was skilled with a bokken, a wooden practice sword, and had never used a real sword before, as her sword style used these bokken because no matter how hard you hit with them, they will not kill like a sword. 

Kenshin Himura was a twenty-six-year-old wanderer with a strange love to do laundry who was staying with Kaoru in her dojo. He had long crimson hair to his lower back, which he wore in a low ponytail with a blue hair tie. His bangs also reached the tops of his eyes. His eyes were a warm, bright violet. His most prominent feature was the large cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. He always donned a pink kimono shirt, wide baggy white kimono pants held up by a white belt, and brown rope sandals. Kenshin was one of the most skilled swordsmen in the country, and he used the most deadly of the styles: Battoujutsu. His specific style was known as Hiten Mitsurugi, one of the most accurate and difficult to learn. He was so skilled with Battoujutsu that he was hired as an assassin during the Meiji Revolution by the Imperialists and was known as the Battousai, or the Assassin Who Uses Battoujutsu. Battoujutsu was a swordsmanship style that attacked while pulling the sword from the sheath. It required agility, accuracy, and great speed. He killed many men from the age of fourteen, when he was recruited. Kenshin saw his actions in a new light when a series of tragic events caused him to accidentally kill his wife and left to wander about, repenting for his sins in the form of assisting and saving the helpless without killing. His sharp deadly blade was traded for a reverse-blade sword, or a sword with a blade that cannot cut. The name Battousai was respected by many and feared by all. He shed this name, but many still recognized him by the scar on his cheek. When he was the Battousai, his eyes were a cold amber, and when he reverts back to this inner demon, his eyes also revert back to their icy amber.

The Meiji Revolution was between those loyal to the current emperor, the Emperor Tokugawa, and those who wanted a new ruler. The Tokugawas had been in power for three hundred years, closing Japan off from the rest of the world, and allowing a great rift to form between the poor and the wealthy. The weak were constantly oppressed, and many wanted a change. They rose up against Emperor Tokugawa and his regime, planning to put a young man named Meiji in power. Meiji planned to close the gap between the classes and open up Japan to the world. He believed Japan needed to if it wanted influence in the world. Those who remained loyal to Tokugawa were known as Shogunate, and those supporting Meiji called themselves Imperialists. The two sides battled fiercely in the shadows, man against man, corps against corps, never meeting in the open in a conventional battle. Political compromises were reached and numerous attacks were mounted on leaders by hired manslayers. Everybody was sucked into its dark void, whether willingly or unwillingly. Finally, the ideals of the Imperialists shone in victory and Meiji replaced Tokugawa as emperor. The former emperor was imprisoned and heavily guarded.

* * *

All of a sudden, Misao sat up straight, startling Aoshi, and although he didn't show it, his teacup trembled very slightly. "Aoshi-sama, could we please have a summer's end festival? Like a party, I mean. Just us and Kaoru-san and Himura-san and everyone. Please? It would be so much fun! We could cook the food and set up everything in the back of the Aoiya and close it for the day! It wouldn't cost that much, just for the food!" Aoshi sighed. He hated it when she had big ideas like this. Whenever he said 'no', she would pout, or worse, give him that dejected and disappointed look. He hated that oh so much! It apparently had the potential to kill him from the inside out. Her big pleading eyes stared up at him and he finally gave in. He nodded, not speaking. "Oh! Arigatou, Aoshi-sama, arigatou! I love you so much!" _If only you knew how much I _really_ mean those words,_ she thought. Her delighted shrieks filled the room as she hugged her beloved Aoshi-sama happily. Realizing what she was doing, she let go hastily and anxiously looked up at him as she apologized quickly, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Gomen nasai, Aoshi-sama!" 

_She's so kawaii when she blushes!_ Aoshi thought, letting the slightest of smiles creep up upon his cold features. Misao, being as obsessive as she was about him, didn't miss it, and smiled back.

* * *

Misao Makimachi was a young sixteen-year-old ninja who was the head of the Oniwaabanshuu, a ninja group whose days of espionage were waning slowly due to the peacetime. They ran a small inn in Kyoto, and the seven of them that made up the Kyoto faction had become a family. Misao was the leader, or Okashira, of the Kyoto faction, taking over after Aoshi resigned. She led her six companions, Kuro, Shiro, Omasu, Okon, Okina, and Aoshi in the rare operations they took part in. The Oniwaabanshuu, however, had once consisted of eleven members, but four, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijo, and Hanya, were lost in an operation with a drug dealer named Kanryuu Takeda. Misao's long black hair was tied in a braid that reached all the way to her knees. Misao always wore her ninja outfit: a navy sleeveless shirt that wrapped across her chest, forming a V-shaped neckline. The shirt had wide dark-periwinkle borders and tucked into a light pink sash-belt that tied in a bow in the back. The belt held up a very short pair of navy shorts with the same wide periwinkle border at the bottom. They reached about a third of the way down her thighs, showing off her long legs. She wore navy armbands stretching from her elbows to her wrists with thin border of periwinkle at the edges, and circular navy hand guards over the backs of her hands, with a periwinkle border around the edges. She wore white socks with navy sandals, which were held to her feet with navy cloth that wrapped around her feet and halfway up her lower leg. Her weapon of choice was always her set of ten kunai, little throwing daggers. She could throw them were amazing precision and speed. She held them between her fingers, giving the impression that she had claws. 

Aoshi Shinomori, aged twenty-four, was the Okashira of the Oniwaabanshuu, and had been since age fifteen, until four of his comrades died while under his leadership during the Kanryuu operation. He spiraled into depression, guilt, and anger until it consumed him, turning him into a demon rivaling the intensity of the Battousai. He turned on everyone he knew, including the Oniwaabanshuu, nearly killing Okina in a fight, and joined the side of the enemy in a conflict with an evil swordsman named Makoto Shishio. He wore a dark royal kimono tied around the waist with a sash-belt of the same color. Completing the image were a pair of creased pants of an identical dark royal blue. To add some contrast, he wore his trademark cream trench coat. It was tan-yellow on the inside, and it showed as the large collar and the edges of the front were folded over. Finally, he donned a pair of dark royal blue fingerless gloves. His black hair was short, only as long as the back of his neck, and his long bangs curved over his face and fell just past his steel eyes.

Kuro, Shiro, and the two sisters Okon and Omasu were all members of the Kyoto faction of the Oniwaabanshuu. They had served under Okina, Aoshi, and finally, Misao. They all wore the same uniform as Misao's, being the ninja uniform of the Kyoto Oniwaaban members. All were loyal to the Oniwaabanshuu, to their 'family', and to their leader. Kuro was a big man with such dark hair that it was easily mistaken for black. It was very short and he wore a dark royal headband around his head. He had small brown eyes and a round face that often sported a wide grin. Shiro was a smaller, leaner man with dark brown hair that could have reached his ears if he didn't spike it all the way up. His eyes were a dark brown, matching his hair. Their uniforms differed only in that the shorts were longer. Okon, the elder sister, had long flowing brown hair, which she kept out of her face with a dark royal headband. Her eyes were a light brown, as were her sister's. Omasu, the younger sister, also had brown hair, but she wore it up in a tight bun at the back of her head with her bangs hanging over her face and held back with a dark royal headband. The two sisters had a slightly different uniform from Misao's because they did not wear the short shorts that Misao preferred, but instead short dark royal skirts, ending mid-thigh. This also allowed for more movement. Okina was an old, lean man, who had been the Okashira before Aoshi. It was said nobody could best him in a fight, and he only handed leadership over to Aoshi so that he could retire peacefully. Even then, his pupil, Aoshi could only beat him after he had stopped fighting for many years. His took in Misao when she was orphaned and together he and the Oniwaabanshuu raised her together. Okina became her surrogate grandfather and the two became very close. He wore a cream inner kimono and a reddish-brown outer kimono to his ankles with a matching cap, but also owned a ninja suit similar to Shiro and Kuro's. He wore white socks and brown reed sandals. His silver-grey hair, which had receded, leaving the top of his head bald, curved outward in two chunks at the nape of his neck. He had a goatee as long as his neck and a bristly moustache beneath his nose, both of the same color as his hair. The goatee was tied near the end with a small purple bow. His wrinkled face was often seen with a stern expression, a dreamy expression, or a kind and gentle expression.

* * *

"Kenshin! Come here! Quickly!" Kaoru called out. Kenshin came running, noting the excitement in her voice. "Guess what? Misao-chan and Aoshi-san are holding a party at the Aoiya in a week and we're invited! If we're going then we'd better leave soon or we won't make it in time!" Kenshin smiled at her enthusiasm and hurried off to pack. Kaoru did the same. Having heard the conversation, Sano walked off to go find Megumi and tell her the news.

* * *

Sanosuke Sagara, a nineteen-year-old who preferred to be known as Sano, was a tall brown-haired street fighter and an ex-fighter-for-hire. His hair was stuck up at all sorts of odd angles and in all directions, giving him the nickname 'rooster-head'. He wore the same outfit everyday: a pair of white pants to his ankles held up by a white karate belt, bandages around his legs from about halfway up his lower legs to his toes, flat black shoes, bandages around his torso, bandages wrapped around his left hand, which he shattered in a fight and never let it completely heal, a short red armband on his left wrist, and a red ribbon tied around his head with the ends flowing down his back. Finally, he wore a white jacket with black along the edges, on the cuffs, and black stripes on the sides. He wore it open most of the time, exposing his chest, and it had a big Japanese symbol on the back, saying 'Bad'. Sano was an orphan who was taken in by an army group. He was once part of the Sekihoutai, a Shogunate army corps that roamed freely during the Revolution, fighting the opposition, rather than marching with the rest of the army. Its captain, Captain Sagara, was Sano's father figure, mentor, and role model. They were betrayed and ambushed by their own side and murdered senselessly for crimes they did not commit. It proved easier for their leaders to place the blame on the Sekihoutai, rather than those who truly committed the felonies. Captain Sagara was murdered and this sent Sano into a world of despair and bitterness. He and his best friend, Katsu were the only two to survive. He took his idol's last name as his own and became a fighter-for-hire, angry at the world. 

Megumi Takani was a sly twenty-two-year-old, earning herself the nickname 'kitsune'. She was the sole survivor of a fire that killed her entire family during the Revolution. She came from a long line of successful doctors, but she suffered much verbal abuse because she was trained as a female doctor. Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko saved her when she was kidnapped by Kanryuu Takeda to make him opium. Like Kenshin, she killed many through her opium, wished to repent for her sins. However, the path she chose was suicide, but Sano showed her suicide would do nothing, and staying alive to save others would be better repentance than death. She had long black hair to her lower back, which she wore loose, and bangs the same length as Kaoru's. Her brown eyes contrasted with her pale skin. She always wore a thin white inner kimono, a pink outer kimono, and a periwinkle blue jacket-like kimono that was not wide enough to button in the front. Instead, it was held together by a wide piece of fabric of an identical hue that tied to the jacket with white strings in the upper corners and buttoned to the jacket with two more pairs of white buttons, the first about four inches from the ties, the second about the same distance from the first pair, and the second pair about six inches above the bottom of the fabric. This piece of cloth covered her from the top of her bust to halfway down her thighs. The rest left the plain pink kimono exposed, leaving a pastel mix of periwinkle and light pink. White socks and brown sandals covered her feet. Megumi's life dreams were to become a successful doctor and to find her family.

* * *

All eight members of Kaoru's 'family' had gathered at the Kamiya dojo for dinner that evening: Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, Dr. Genzai, Ayame, and Suzume.

* * *

Dr. Genzai was an old doctor who had taken care of Kaoru after she was orphaned. He was an old friend of Kaoru's father and had become akin to a grandfather to Kaoru. He had two young granddaughters, Ayame and Suzume, around nine-years-old and six-years-old respectively, who were also orphaned, and Kaoru helped take care of them. He ran a clinic for the sick and injured and took Megumi in as his assistant. He wore a white inner kimono and a red outer kimono. Over it all was a light blue doctor's jacket similar to that of Megumi's, except it was wide enough wrap around him like a peacoat would. The right side wrapped over the left side and tied to the jacket with a white tie. It was about as long as Megumi's jacket. White socks and rope sandals covered his feet, and his grey hair was tied back in a short ponytail. His head was covered in a light blue cloth that tied under his ponytail like a head bandana. 

Yahiko Myoujin was the youngest inhabitant of the dojo, only thirteen-years-old, and Kaoru's own prodigy. He was the son of a samurai who died in the Revolution. A drug-dealing ring took him in and tricked him into becoming a slave for them. Finally, after years of abuse, Kaoru and Kenshin rescued him and took him in. He wore a tight long sleeved-white shirt and a yellow-tan kimono shirt with brown dash-like marks all over it, giving it a distorted cheetah pattern. He wore baggy pants in a similar style as Kenshin's but they were a dark olive green. Finally, he wore white socks and brown sandals. He had big dark brown eyes and wild spiky black hair that stuck up in even more directions than Sano's did. He was very focused on training to become a strong swordsman. He was learning Kamiya Kashinryuu under Kaoru, but we secretly watched almost all of Kenshin's battle, putting together his own style, a hybrid of Kamiya Kashinryuu and Hiten Mitsurugiryuu.

* * *

Dinner was finished and Kaoru spoke up. "Ok, we've been invited to a party at the Aoiya. I'm assuming you all want to go, so I've decided we will be leaving tomorrow. After dinner you should all pack your things. Megumi-san, will you be coming?" 

"Of course, baka tanuki," she smiled.

"Don't call me a baka, kitsune!" Kaoru yelled back.

"I'll call you what I want."

"No, you won't."

"I'm older than you!"

"So? I'm stronger!"

"I'm smarter!"

"You're not smart, you're just sly!"

"No, I'm smart. But you're not, you're just a little naïve girl."

"Just as much as you are!"

"Now, now, we shouldn't be fighting, should we?" Kenshin interrupted smiling nervously, trying to break up the argument.

"Kenshin!"

"Ken-san!" the two girls yelled in unison.

"You're right, Kenshin. So it's agreed. We're all going. Sugoi!"

Dr. Genzai smiled. "I'll take care of the dojo for you, Kaoru-chan. And I can watch over the clinic while you're gone, Megumi-chan. Have a good time!"

"Thanks!" the two girls chorused in unison, yet again.

"Oh! I forgot! It's supposed to be a party for couples!"

Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko's eyes widened and they began to sputter. Kaoru and Megumi laughed.

"I'll go with Kenshin!" exclaimed Kaoru brightly.

"I'll take tori-atama," sighed Megumi in mock disgust.

They all looked at Yahiko. He waved his hands in front of his face. There's no way I'm asking a girl anywhere!"

"Ok, guess you're not coming, Yahiko-chan," said Kaoru pityingly.

"Don't call me -chan!" Yahiko yelled in frustration.

Sano smirked, "You're -chan 'cuz you got no girl to go with. Get a girl and that '-chan' will only be there out of the Jou-chan's sisterly affection."

Yahiko grumbled, then brightened, "At least I know who I can ask."

"Good," grinned Kaoru, "I'm sure little Tsubame-chan would love to come!" Yahiko blushed bright red.

* * *

Tsubame Sanjou was the same age as Yahiko, a thirteen-year-old girl who was very shy and didn't speak much. When she did speak, her voice was small and quiet. Her short brown hair fell to her chin and matched her warm brown eyes. She wore different kimonos, like Kaoru, but preferred plain block colored ones. Often, she wore a white inner kimono with a pastel pink outer kimono. Its collar was navy and a lime green sash tied around her waist. On top was another wide purple sash that tied in a bow in the back. A thin yellow ribbon also tied around her waist in the center of the purple belt. The kimono reached her ankles, and from there, white socks and brown sandals took care of the rest. She had a short, slight figure that jus screamed out her timidity. She, too, was orphaned and taken in by a criminal ring, but her guardians were thieves rather than drug dealers. Yahiko saved her all by himself and it proved to be his first, and successful, application of the swordsmanship skills he had acquired up until then from Kaoru.

* * *

Misao grinned even wider than Kaoru, and her eyes glinted mischievously. _This will be so much fun! I can't wait!_ She began to make plans for the best party ever.

* * *

Everybody arrived the day of the party, and Misao was found jumping up and down as she greeted her guests. "Hey Kaoru-san! Hey Himura-san! Hey Megumi-san, tori-atama, Tsubame-chan, Yahiko-chan!" 

"Hello Misao-chan," they smiled back.

"Hey, itachi-chan!" Sano replied, and she kicked him in the head.

"Hey Misao-chan!" Yahiko cried. Misao kicked him, but he was smart enough to duck it.

Morning eventually became afternoon and the last two guests finally arrived.

"Hey Soujirou-san!" The young wanderer smiled back.

"Hey Yutaro-san!"

* * *

Soujirou Seta was a complicated character. Years of tragedy had morphed his gentle, timid character to that of a cheery, confused assassin. His parents died and his aunt's family took him in to keep up their image. He became their personal slave, and they whipped him whenever he cried. He finally learned that when he smiled, they would leave him alone, and he started to smile at everything, despite how he felt inside. An evil swordsman planning to take over the country took him in and trained him to become the perfect assassin. Soujirou murdered his foster family and ran away with his fugitive rescuer. He was trained to lock away all of his emotions so he was a mindless killer, but Kenshin brought them back to the surface and this drastic change was his downfall. Together, Soujirou and the evil swordsman worked to control the country, but Kenshin foiled their plans in an epic battle. Soujirou followed the same steps as Kenshin, wandering about to find himself and the way to repent for his murder sins. He had brown hair to his ears and brown eyes to match. He wore a white, long-sleeved, collared, button-down shirt with a sky blue outer kimono shirt on top. Its cuffs, collar, and edges were light blue. His wide pants were a slightly darker blue, and he wore white socks and brown reed sandals. He was very skilled in a different style of Battoujutsu from Kenshin's. His favored attack was called the 'Shukuchi', a powerful attack requiring light feet, incredible speed, and the ability to run swiftly around an attacker and slice him in the back in the space of less than a moment's time. 

Yutaro Tsukayama was the thirteen-year-old son of a wealthy landowner. His father was a skilled swordsman, but he and his wife died, leaving a huge estate to his young son. Yutaro searched for a teacher as skilled as his father, but in vain, until he found a man preparing to take over Yutaro's estate and start a new revolution. Yutaro shattered his wrist in a battle against his new teacher, and was sent to his uncle in Germany to have it healed. He had brown hair to his ears, which was a little unrule, but not nearly as wild as Yahiko's or Sano's. He wore a sky blue kimono shirt on top of a white inner kimono, and a pair of darker blue baggy pants tied with a matching belt at the waist. He wore a pair of laced-up brown shoes that could only have been obtained overseas through his vast wealth. Yutaro was an only child with everything he wanted, and as such, he became a spoiled brat who expected everything his way and only his way. Yahiko, through fights and arguments, finally showed Yutaro how to be kinder, and the two became very close rivals, each preparing to beat the other in a duel someday.

* * *

"Alright everybody, let's get this party started!" she cried enthusiastically. Just then, black storm clouds appeared out of nowhere and burst upon them, showering them with heavy rain. Everyone stared at the sky sadly for a moment. 

"Everybody, come on and we can eat dinner inside. Hurry!" Omasu yelled out to the group and everyone scurried inside to avoid getting soaked. The food was delicious and everyone had a great time, despite the disappointing weather. The party finally ended very early the next morning, and they all stayed the night in the guest rooms of the Aoiya.

* * *

The next morning, Misao skipped over to Kaoru. "Kaoru-san? I just got the best idea in the world! Quickly, get Megumi-san and Tsubame-chan!" When the four girls were gathered at one of the tables in the dining room, Misao outlined her idea. "I was thinking: it would be so wonderful to make Aoshi-sama confess his undying love for me. But yeah, I know, like that's ever gonna happen. Anyway, it would be priceless to see him get jealous, right? I know you feel the same way about Himura-san, Kaoru-san. And you like tori-atama, Megumi-san. And we all know you like Yahiko-chan, Tsubame-chan. So, let's make 'em all jealous." 

"But we can't have them figuring out our plan," Kaoru reasoned, "And who are we going to court instead?"

Misao thought for a moment, then answered, "We'll have to make it look like we have feelings for these new guys. None of us have shown any of our feelings to the guys yet, so it shouldn't seem too suspicious."

"You're right. But, like tanuki-chan said, who are we gonna court?" Megumi asked.

Misao smiled brightly, "Well, I know Aoshi-sama doesn't like Soujirou-san, so I'll take him. It doesn't seem too odd, does it?" She looked anxiously from one friend to the other to the other.

"Not at all," Kaoru smiled.

"I'll take Yutaro-san. He's Yahiko-chan's rival so it'll work really well, I think. Right?" They all nodded approvingly at Tsubame.

"Who is Sano jealous of?" Megumi wondered.

"Does Kenshin actually care enough about me to get jealous?" Kaoru worried.

Tsubame put her hand on her friend's arm, "We should meet here again tomorrow at the same time. You two could go to the market. Maybe you'll meet some one." She giggled and Kaoru blushed. Megumi's cheeks tinted slightly pink.

* * *

Author's Notes: Please R/R ppl, it would make me so happy! 


	2. The Men

Battles of the Heart

Chapter 2: The Men

Val-chan: Time for the disclaimer. –looks sad-  
Misao: Can I do it?  
Val-chan: No, let Kenshin do it.  
Misao: Fine. goes off to sulk somewhere  
Val-chan: Keeeeeeeeenshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn!  
Kenshin: Coming Valese-dono!  
Val-chan: Your turn to do the disclaimer!  
Kenshin: Valese-dono does not own Rurouni Kenshin, its characters, or me. Though I wish she did…  
-Kaoru bonks him with her bokken-  
Kenshin: Oroooooo! Valese-dono owns Akeno.  
Val-chan: Yep! So ya can't sue me. Aw! Wishing you could, don't you? Huh? Huh?

* * *

The next morning, Kaoru and Megumi set off for the market. Megumi went to check out the Shirobecko while Kaoru looked through the stalls. After entering the not-yet-busy restaurant, Megumi sat down and waited, acting the perfect lady. Soon enough, a young man walked up to her and asked shyly, "Excuse me, but is that seat taken?" 

"Iie."

"May I?"

"Of course," she giggled.

"My name is Akeno Takamori. What's yours?"

"Ohayo, Akeno, my name is Megumi Takani."

"You're very beautiful, do you know that?"

"Why, arigatou," she began to laugh her trademark fox laugh, a loud 'Ohohohohohohoho'.

Akeno didn't even flinch, "Allow me to buy you a drink."

"Arigatou, I'd like a cup of green tea, onegai."

"Of course," he smiled, and bought her a cup of green tea. Megumi smiled, she'd found her man.

* * *

Kaoru walked around and around the market, but found no one. She stood in front of a ribbon stand. They had some beautiful ribbons there. "You like the ribbons there, Kamiya?" a voice behind asked quietly. She jumped and spun round in surprise. 

"S-Saitou-san?"

"How'd you guess?" he asked, smirking.

* * *

Saitou Hajime was the leader of the third squad of the Shogunate army corps known as the Wolves of Mibu, or the Shinsengumi. Every member was an elite swordsman with a stark sense of brutal justice. Their motto was 'Aku Sou Zen' or 'Slay Evil Instantly'. He fought against Kenshin in the Revolution and was one of the few who could approach Kenshin in skill. He changed his identity after the Revolution and became Goro Fujita of the governmental police force. He wore a black shirt and straight navy pants. He also wore a matching navy collared blazer-like jacket, which fell halfway down his thighs. He buttoned its gold buttons up so it only revealed a small triangle of his inner black shirt. A black buckled belt encircled his waist and held his police sword in place. Light blue stripes wrapped around the ends of his sleeves and white gloves adorned his hands. Finally, he wore plain black shoes. His short, slicked back black hair left his forehead bare, but for five thin strands curving out over his face down to his chin, creating a sparse curtain. His ebony locks contrasted with his cold amber slit-like eyes.

* * *

Suddenly, she had an idea. "Saitou-san, would you be willing to help me?" 

"Depends what you want me to do."

"You know how I feel about Kenshin, right?" she asked, eyeing him curiously.

"Kamiya, _everyone_ knows how you feel about the Battousai except the baka himself."

Kaoru let that comment pass. "Megumi-san, Tsubame-chan, Misao-chan, and I have a plan. We're setting ourselves up with other guys in order to get our guys jealous. Would you be my guy? Kenshin won't hurt you, and if he does, well, you could beat him with only one hand, right?" she asked prettily, buttering him up.

"Of course, but why must I do it?"

"Because I don't know anyone Kenshin might be remotely jealous of…and," she sighed dejectedly, "I'll be lucky if he actually likes me enough to be jealous." Her shoulders slumped.

"Baka," Saitou murmured. Kaoru's head snapped up.

"Nani?"

"You two are the only ones who can't see how much the other loves you."

"Whatever," Kaoru shrugged.

"Yes, I'll help you, on two conditions. One, my wife doesn't know. Two, we aren't doing anything intimate."

"The first I can promise," said Kaoru slowly, "but the second. We have to act kinda nice to each other, and I might have to, like, peck you on the cheek once or twice, but nothing more than that. Trust me. I wouldn't do more, even for Kenshin."

"Good."

"I don't do more with wolves like you," Kaoru muttered.

"What's that, Kamiya?" Saitou smirked.

"I said I don't do more with married men like you," she replied quickly. He smirked a bit more.

* * *

The girls met over lunch again. "Did you find anyone?" Tsubame asked quietly. 

Megumi nodded, "His name's Takamori Akeno. He's such a gentleman. I think I like him!" she giggled like a schoolgirl.

"I got…well, I couldn't find anyone. So, I got…"

"Hai?" Misao asked excitedly.

"Saitou-san."

They all fell anime style. "What the heck? That wolf of a policeman is _your_ guy?" Misao shrieked.

"Who's Saitou-san?" Tsubame innocently inquired.

Megumi answered for her, "Put it this way, he's worse than Aoshi-san'll ever be."

"Hey, you take that back!"

"Why, itachi-chan?"

"Because I said so, kitsune!"

"No way, it's true."

"…Tobikunai!" was all Kenshin heard as he walked into the room to find five kunai closely surrounding Megumi. He heard Misao say angrily, "Next time, I won't miss. Apologize." Her voice was low and dangerous.

He bent down and whispered in Megumi's ear, "Do it and watch what happens." He smiled back at her, then continued out.

"I take back what I said about your Aoshi-san," she apologized. Misao stopped, then grinned. "Ok, so we all got our guys, let's put this plan into action!" Megumi gaped for a moment at her sudden change of mood, but put it behind her as not worth fighting over. "Remember, start slower, and then let it escalate. If they never react, then just stop, ok?" Misao instructed.

"We should tell Yutaro-san, Soujirou-san, Saitou-san, and Akeno-san," warned Tsubame.

"Good idea, Tsubame," Kaoru agreed. They all nodded and left to put their plan into action.

* * *

Misao walked up to Soujirou. "Soujirou-san, um could you do me a favor?" 

"Of course. What is it?"

"Um…I'm trying to see if Aoshi-sama would get jealous if I courted another man. I know Aoshi-sama doesn't like you very much, so I think it would work," she paused, "Onegai?"

"Of course," he smiled, "What must I do?"

Misao grinned in relief, "You just have to go almost everywhere with me, and act really sweetly towards me. Oh, and I might just have to kiss you once or twice." He raised an eyebrow, his smile still in place. She finished hurriedly, "Just lightly on the cheek, that's all." He smiled and nodded, not speaking. "Oh! Thank you so much, Soujirou-san!"

"You're very welcome, Misao. And, uh, call me Soujirou."

"Ok, Soujirou. I've got things to do, but remember, DON'T tell Aoshi-sama, ok?"

"Of course."

She ran off to help Okon and Omasu with the cooking.

* * *

Kaoru ran over to Saitou, "Saitou-san, I just wanna remind you, please don't tell Kenshin, would you?" 

"I'm not stupid, Kamiya."

She sighed, "I know, gomen. I'm just nervous."

"Of course," he smiled almost kindly at her.

* * *

Tsubame walked over to Yutaro, but Yahiko was talking with him. "Yutaro-san, could I, um, have a…talk with you? I have something I want to tell you," she asked, timidly. He nodded and started to follow her when Yahiko began to walk with them, too. "Alone." She emphasized the word 'alone'. Yahiko nodded but glanced back at her, a look of hurt and suspicion on his handsome features. Her eyes fell for a moment, and then soared back up with another bright happy smile in place. 

When they reached a secluded tree, Yutaro looked curiously at her, "What did you want to tell me? What could there be to tell me that Yahiko can't hear?" He winked brightly at her. Tsubame blushed.

"Well, um, Kaoru-san, Megumi-san, Misao-san, and I made a plan to make the guys we like jealous by courting other guys for a while. Of course, you know who I want to make jealous, but I chose you to be my guy. Onegai?"

"So…I have to pretend to be like your boyfriend or something?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, hai. You-you don't have to if you don't want to," she whispered timidly, almost fearfully. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't like the way you think I wouldn't do something for you. Tsubame, I'd do anything for you, especially if it includes making Yahiko jealous!" He laughed. She giggled along with him.

"So, that mean you'll do it for me?"

"Hai."

"Arigatou, Yutaro-chan," she thanked him while hugging him.

He raised an eyebrow in a way that would have made Saitou proud. "Might as well get used to it, I suppose." Tsubame giggled girlishly and clapped her hands, pecking Yutaro on the cheek quickly. Luckily, Yahiko didn't see.

* * *

Megumi had a slightly harder time of finding Akeno than the others. Finally, she spotted him sitting, yet again, in the Shirobecko. "Hello, Megumi-dono. I was hoping I'd run into you again." Megumi blushed slightly. _He's such a gentleman. Unlike a certain tori-atama._

"I was hoping to run into you, too. Did you know? You are very good-looking." It was his turn to blush.

"Why, thank you. I find you very beautiful, too." Megumi blushed even harder. He turned to a waiter and ordered them each a green tea before resuming their conversation. "Speaking of good looks," he continued, "Some people just don't have them. I saw this one guy yesterday. He needs to change his clothes at the least! He was wearing a street fighter's outfit with the symbol for 'bad' on the back, and his hair was brown and all sticking up, like a rooster, and there was this ugly red ribbon that hung down his back. Even a mutt is more handsome than that!" Megumi turned beet red with fury, and Akeno noticed. "Megumi-dono? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she coughed out, "The …tea was too hot. Burned my throat," she lied.

"Sure," he smiled. When they finished their tea, Megumi got up to leave when Akeno's words stopped her. "Why don't you come over to my house for the evening. It's no trouble, and I'd like to get to know you better."

Megumi smiled, "Hai." He got up and took her hand, leading her to his small apartment.


	3. The Truth

Battles of the Heart  
Chapter 3: The Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I don't wanna say it anymore, 'cuz it b-o-r-i-n-g. So remember, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Can't sue me now. Mwahahahaha! Erm, back to the story.

* * *

It wasn't very big, but it was clean, and didn't have a crowded feeling to it. _I think I like this place_, she thought, smiling. There was a kitchen, a small bathroom, a sitting room, and a bedroom. 

"I live alone, as you can see."

She smiled, and nodded, closing her eyes for a moment.

* * *

That night, at the Aoiya, Sano was searching desperately around the house. "Megumi? Megumi, where are you? Baka Megitsune, where are you? Megumi? Megumi? MEGUMI!" He yelled and searched, but he didn't find her. She had gone to the Shirobecko, the popular beef pot restaurant of Kyoto, but didn't return. Sano set off to question Sae, its owner. 

He ran out of the Aoiya, down the street, and through the marketplace, until he reached the Shirobecko. "Sae-san, remember me? I need your help!" he cried urgently.

"Oh yes, Sagara Sanosuke, you're the one that my sister Tae says is a complete cheapskate and never pays his tab. She told me all about you."

He nearly fell over. "I am not a cheapskate!" he all but whined.

The Shirobecko had a Tokyo counterpart called the Akebecko, run by Sae's sister, Tae.

Sano's face turned serious again, "Have you seen Megumi? Long black hair? Blue kimono?"

"Oh yes, I saw her at dinner. She was having a cup of tea with one of our regular customers. Then they left for their house."

"What was the customer's name?"

"Akeno."

"It was a guy!"

"Of course. For God's sake, Tae said you were a thug but she didn't say you were stupid, too," she sighed, "I should have expected as much, what with your reputation at the Akebecko."

"Which way did they go?" Sano interjected, letting the comment about his reputation pass. Megumi's safety was more important right now.

"That way," Sae pointed with her finger.

"Arigatou, Sae-san!" he yelled back at her as he ran off in the direction she had indicated.

* * *

Megumi leaned in and contributed to the long sweet kiss she and Akeno were sharing. She moaned slightly and he placed his arms around her slender waist. Her arms were already looping his neck. She lay down and pulled him down on top of herself, pressing their bodies close. He fumbled with her kimono and finally managed to untie it. Her eyes widened when she felt it slide off her, but she didn't pull away. She needed to do this…for the sake of hers and Sano's relationship. She wrapped her legs around his and pulled herself even closer. She made quick work of his kimono shirt and the top slipped off easily. The bottom, however, she had more trouble with, but finally managed to get it off. They slept fitfully, each clad in only thin undergarments. His tongue slipped into her mouth and though she didn't welcome it, she didn't reject it either, nor did she slip her tongue into his mouth. _That_ tactic was reserved for only one person: tori-atama.

* * *

Sano ran on, questioning anyone he could find. He got nothing. Finally, he stumbled into an alley and fell asleep. The next morning, the sun filtered through, shining right in his eyes as if its true purpose was to wake Sagara Sanosuke up. He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Man, I better start looking for Megumi," he groaned. He stood up, brushed himself off a little, and set out to look for her. 

Megumi awoke to find she was alone in a strange room, in someone else's bed. Suddenly, the events of last night came flooding back to her. _What did I get my self into? Baka kitsune._ She looked down to find that, luckily, she still had at least a thin covering over her. She wasn't completely naked. She sighed, relieved. "Megumi-dono! Breakfast!" a voice called from the kitchen. _Hope Akeno-san can cook well, I don't think I'll be able to survive, having just spent the night with a stranger, if I eat cooking that tastes like Kaoru-chan's…_ she thought, slightly annoyed.

"Coming, Akeno-koi!" she called.

Akeno had just finished laying the food on the table. _Akeno-koi? I could get used to that. The last three just called me Akeno._ He heard a knock at the door and opened it to find his mother there, positively fuming. You could practically see the steam coming off her. "Is there a girl in there? There better not be!" she yelled angrily. Megumi heard the shout and opened the bedroom door a crack, just enough to hear the conversation going on behind it.

Akeno was defending himself; "There's no girl in here. Okaasan, onegai. You don't have to search the house!" He blocked her path into the house.

She smiled triumphantly, "Aha! You don't want me to search the house because I might find her!"

"That's not it!"

"Then why can't I come in? I'm your mother!"

"…"

"There are twice as many dishes as usual," she observed, eyeing the sink suspiciously.

"…"

"There IS a girl! Isn't there?" she accused, eyes narrowing, "Akeno! That's the fifth one this month and the second one this week! Is it your hobby to break every girl's heart you come across?" She sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Ooo! Nasty Akeno! Hehe. Thanks reviewers! 


	4. The Scenes

Battles of the Heart

Chapter 4: The Scenes

* * *

Megumi sat up angrily. So, he was just one of those guys who picked up a new girl for each week. _How could I have been deceived that easily? I can't believe I got myself into something like this. Oh well, too bad for him. Megumi Takani is not a woman to be messed with. He'll be left completely in the dark for fooling me like this._ She smirked and dressed herself for breakfast.

* * *

Sano eventually gave up and sat down, right in front of Akeno's house. _I don't know if I'll ever find her. I'll rest for a minute, and then go back to the Aoiya. Maybe she's already there. _He looked up to find someone leaving the apartment.

* * *

Megumi closed the door behind her, took Akeno's hand in her own, and headed in the direction of the Aoiya. Sano saw her and recognized her. _Who the hell is THAT? I'll follow them._ He stalked them, watching jealously as she smiled and laughed with him. His pulse rose slightly as she kissed him on the lips and hugged him goodbye. He followed her in. "Megumi-dono," he spoke sharply.

She turned in surprise, "I didn't hear you come in! And where did the 'Megitsune' go?" She laughed nervously.

Sano frowned, "I've been looking all over Kyoto for you. Where were you last night? I was worried!"

Megumi's eyebrows shot up. "My tori-atama was worried about me?"

Sano lifted an eyebrow, "Since when do you call me, 'MY tori-atama'?"

Megumi looked around the room desperately for an answer, "Ummm…"

"If I'm YOUR tori-atama, who's the guy you just kissed?"

"You saw me?" she squeaked.

"Damn right I did."

"Is my tori-atama jealous?" she inquired slyly, attempting to calm her pounding heart.

"No," he replied confidently, but his eyes clearly said, 'Hell yeah!'

* * *

Kaoru sauntered up to Saitou, greeting him politely with a, "Ohayou, Saitou-koi." She knew Kenshin was watching her and a smile played on her lips. "Saitou-koi, would you please accompany me on a walk?" 

"Of course, Kaoru, koishii," he replied, playing his part beautifully. Kenshin's eyes narrowed, what was Kaoru-dono doing with Saitou? And what was with the '-koi's and 'koishii's?

Saitou and Kaoru held hands and walked in silence. He picked a cherry blossom off an overhead branch and gave it to Kaoru. "Why arigatou, Saitou-koi!" she blushed, giggling.

"Only the best for you, koishii."

"Thank you…anata." He smiled. Kenshin growled.

They turned around and faced each other. "Kaoru, koishii, I've wanted to say this for a while, ai shiteru, and I'd like you to live with me."

She smiled sadly, "I can't, who will watch my dojo? And there's Kenshin…"

"What about that thick-headed baka?" he smirked.

Kaoru ground her teeth, "I can't just leave him, and especially after all he's done for me! It wouldn't be fair on him."

Kenshin sighed, she only thought of him as a guest and a friend.

"But you love me more than him, right?"

Kaoru stopped. _He wasn't supposed to ask that! I guess I'll have to play along._

Her shoulders slumped, "I didn't use to. I used to love him more than anything, but…" She trailed off.

"…He never showed his true feelings and you got tired of waiting for him, so you decided to move on. And you found me," he finished for her.

"Yup. Lucky me," she commented dryly, but Kenshin didn't hear her.

She was waiting for him? She loved him? Maybe he still had a chance! _Kenshin! This unworthy one mustn't think like that. This unworthy one is unworthy and will never take the opportunity to taint her with his blood-stained hands._ He shrugged sadly, but he still felt jealous when Kaoru kissed Saitou lightly on the cheek.

"Ai shiteru," she whispered.

_That could have been me,_ he thought regretfully.

* * *

Aoshi watched Misao drink some punch with Soujirou by her side. They laughed and she looked truly happy. _She needs someone who'll make her laugh and keep her young for the rest of her days. Someone who'll preserve her innocence. I'll only take away her happiness, make her grow up faster, taint her heart._ He sighed silently and for a moment his eyes flashed a sad blue, the blue of surrender, but that was all he showed.

Misao danced around and sat and chatted away happily with Soujirou. She was truly happy for once, but something pulled inside of her. _I wish I was sitting with Aoshi-sama, not Soujirou._ She sighed inwardly. It was so lonely when he acted so cold. But she showed nothing. Soujirou, being the master of disguising emotion, whose only competition was Kenshin and Misao's beloved Aoshi Shinomori, noticed, however. He stood up, pulling her up by the arm. "Just play along," he whispered in her ear as he led her to a corner where only Aoshi could hear if he listened, which he did. "You love Aoshi-san, don't you?" Misao looked surprised at the question.

"Iie."

"Do you love anyone?"

"You," she answered shyly. Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "But I did use to love Aoshi-sama. He knew I loved him, but he never showed that he loved me, so I figured he didn't. My heart was broken, but I found you, and you've begun to heal me." She kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"To say 'arigatou', Soujirou." He smiled, but this time it stretched from eye to eye.

Aoshi scowled, _Why that f---ing btard! How dare he take Misao! She's mine!_

**_Actually_**, a voice in the back of his head reminded him, **_you haven't claimed her, and besides, you can't. You'll 'taint her heart', remember?_** It mocked him, and he growled.

_So?_

* * *

Tsubame hugged Yutaro for a moment. "Arigatou for spending the evening with me, Yutaro." He smiled and hugged her back. Yahiko yawned loudly and jerked to a stop to find Tsubame hugging Yutaro. He flattened himself against the wall and spied on them. They pretended they hadn't heard, though, and quickly pulled apart. Tsubame blushed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She didn't move to kiss him anywhere else, though. She wanted her first kiss to be with Yahiko.

Yutaro blushed bright red and stood in front of her closed door for a moment. Yahiko snuck up behind him and clouted him a hard blow with his bokken. "That's for taking MY Tsubame," he whispered fiercely, but Yutaro didn't hear him. "Oyasumi nasai, Tsubame-chan!" he yelled through the shoji. It opened and Tsubame's wide-eyed, blushing face peeked around it.

"Oyasumi nasai to you, too, Yahiko-chan!" she smiled. As she closed the shoji again, he dragged Yutaro into his room and placed him on his bed. He then walked to his own room, and into his own bed and fell asleep. He didn't even hear Sano as he entered the room they shared, muttering about some 'damn f---ing b--tard Akeno'.

* * *

Megumi awoke early and quickly got dressed. She rushed quietly out of the room she shared with Kaoru and Tsubame. No one saw her meet the young man outside. No one saw her kiss him. No one, except Sanosuke Sagara. His blood boiled and it took almost all of his self-control not to jump out and beat that guy into a pulp right then and there. He watched them closely as Megumi kissed him on the nose lightly. He responded by caressing her cheek. His free hand entwined with hers and they stood there, staring into each other's eyes for a moment. Suddenly, Akeno leaned forward and brought his arms around her waist, pulling himself down to her. Her arms snaked around his neck and they brought themselves closer together. Akeno captured her lips with his and they kissed passionately for a few minutes. Finally, they pulled apart, each gasping for breath. She smiled contentedly at him. Sano growled. _Who the hell does this guy think he is? _He whipped around and stormed off.

Behind him, Megumi heard his quiet footsteps, and smirked. _He's buying it!_

_

* * *

_

Kaoru sighed, how _was_ she supposed to go around, doing this? She had absolutely no idea how to make a man jealous, let alone Kenshin. Saitou seemed to be getting along fine, she'd just have to follow his example, _if_, of course, it was actually safe. Saitou sauntered up to her. "Koishii, what's the matter? You seem troubled." Kenshin spotted them, and silently rushed over, hiding behind a tree, which did not go unnoticed by either Saitou _or_ Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled at Saitou, "Iie, nothing is wrong, anata. I'm just fine." _Yeah right,_ thought Kaoru. _If only this were Kenshin._ She sighed inwardly. Not noticing that she had looked down, Saitou lifted her face with two fingers under her chin and kissed the tip of her nose softly.

Kenshin growled. _I'm gonna-Wait! This unworthy one must let him take Kaoru-dono because she seems happy with him. Besides, this unworthy one would taint her, wouldn't he?_ But the last sentence was thought only half-heartedly.


	5. A Disaster For Misao!

Battles of the Heart

Chapter 5: A Disaster For Misao!

* * *

Misao leaned back against the tree. Soujirou was so much more fun than Aoshi-sama. Maybe because he was closer to her age, or at least he acted like it, anyway. She spotted Aoshi over on her left and resisted the urge to smile. His ice blue eyes were colder than she'd seen them for a while. _It's working!_ she thought happily. Suddenly, before she could stop herself, she had walked over to one of the large trees and swung herself into its branches. Soujirou quickly followed. He jumped into the branches and sat down next to Misao, whose legs were dangling. Aoshi, being the professional ninja he was, quietly slipped into the tree and sat down two branches above them.

"Soujirou-chan, could you do me a favor?" She stopped for Soujirou had jumped out of the tree and beckoned her to follow. She and Aoshi followed him until they reached a clearing in a forest. Soujirou jumped into the lower branches of a nearby tree. Misao, puzzled though she was, followed him without question. Aoshi proceeded to jump into the higher branches, where he could see without being seen, and hear without being heard. Soujirou felt his presence and put his plan into action.

Soujirou signaled for Misao to continue with her question.

"Soujirou, could you…could you…" But she got no further, for Soujirou had leaned in and placed his soft lips upon hers in an inviting kiss. Misao's eyes widened, and closed. Realizing what he was doing, she played along and deepened it.

Up above, Aoshi growled in his throat. Resisting the urge to jump down and slice Soujirou to pieces, he clutched his kodachis. A bad move. Soujirou heard him and coiled his arms around her waist after wrapping hers around his neck. He pulled her close. That was the last straw. That, and seeing Misao's glowing face, infuriated Aoshi more than anything else had ever done. He leaped down, ready to seize Soujirou. But just in the nick of time, Soujirou pulled out of the kiss, lifted Misao up, bridal style, and jumped onto the ground with a soft 'thump'. Placing her, a little shaken, onto the ground, he turned around and, in a split second, had unsheathed his sword and parried Aoshi's blow.

The two fought blow for blow, neither managing to reach the other. Aoshi knew Soujirou was holding back. But what he didn't know was that he did it so as not to kill Misao's beloved.

All of a sudden, Aoshi faltered, and before he could stop himself, Soujirou has sliced his side. Aoshi fell, clutching his shoulder, as Misao's cries echoed throughout the quiet glade. He closed his eyes, but the pain didn't leave him, and as he opened them, he spotted Misao, frozen and afraid. Her eyes were wide and tears were beginning to leak from her frightened eyes. Her body was trembling. She seemed to be torn between running to her beloved Aoshi's side and staying put. Her legs gave way and, burying her face in her hands, she cried. Her wracked sobs scared Aoshi and with his last bit of energy, he dragged himself over to her side and gathered her into his arms.

Soujirou took his cue and left Misao and Aoshi alone together.

Misao's tears soaked his shirt and mingled with his blood. Cuddling into his chest, her sobs became sniffles, until they finally subsided. She had fallen asleep. Aoshi winced as her sleeping form brushed his side. Blood dripped and pooled beside him. The top of his shoulder and his side were slashed fairly deeply. He shifted her weight and tried to stand. His futile attempts stirred her and she lifted her head immediately. Realizing where she was, Misao's cheeks colored and she jumped up and back. "G-gomen, Aoshi-sama…Don't know what h-happened…" She stuttered nervously, but Aoshi said nothing, and her obsessive eyes noticed a slight smile upon his emotionless features.

* * *


	6. Catfight!

Battles of the Heart

Chapter 6: Catfight!

* * *

Kaoru jumped up. She refused to sit any longer. Kenshin was capable of getting jealous; it just took a bit more than for most men. Luckily, she knew just what to do. She grabbed Saitou's hand and ran for the market to pick up a few things. Kenshin, of course, followed shortly after he noticed their absence.

Panting slightly, she reached the food stall and began to pick out a few bags of rice, some vegetables, among other ingredients. Sensing Kenshin nearby, Kaoru linked her arm with Saitou's and pulled closer. "What would you like for dinner, Saitou-kun? Tofu and…?"

"Tofu and vegetables is good." He gruffly muttered.

"Of course!" She paid for the food and kissed him on the cheek. They began to walk back to the Aoiya as Kaoru giggled profusely.

All of a sudden, a young woman appeared. Her long black hair fell to the small of her back, and her deep green eyes glittered with fire. Her soft, firm face was red with fury and confusion was suddenly in her face. Uttering a cry of surprise, Kaoru jumped as the woman began shouting in their faces, "What do you think you're doing? Get your filthy hands off of my husband! And you! Why haven't you like sliced her or something? She's taking advantage of you, you know!"

Kaoru just stared. The woman began to lose her temper; apparently she hadn't completely lost it before. "I thought I told you to get your hands off of him!" Her hand came swinging out of nowhere.

Kaoru stumbled backward, tenderly holding her stinging cheek. The force of the young woman's slap surprised her. The realization of what had happened finally sunk in.

"Hey! What did you do that for? No one slaps me and gets away with it, Grandma!" Now while the young woman was older than Kaoru, she wasn't _that_ old.

"How dare you! If I _am_ a grandma, you should show more respect!" She slapped Kaoru on the other cheek. That did it. Kaoru ran forward with her bokken in hand, and charged the woman. She, in turn, got into a fighting stance, and began to block all of the bokken's blows with perfectly coordinated kicks and punches. They exchanged blows, bokken to hand, and soon enough both women had broken out into a sweat. Their yells carried them further and further from the market and into open ground. Saitou and Kenshin kept a close watch on the battle. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the young woman dropped down to the ground and kicked Kaoru's shin. This resulted in both women lying upon the ground. Kaoru stood up first, and swung her bokken down. The woman rolled onto her stomach. Kaoru pulled her bokken out of its dive, proving that it had been a feint all along, and smashed it down on the woman's back. She arched in pain and Kaoru smirked.

Saitou drew his sword. Worry filled him for the woman's sake. He ran in and prepared to slice her. Only his conscience saved Kaoru, and he sliced slow enough for her duck under its swing. But his conscience faded and she now faced not Saitou Hajime, policeman of the Meiji government, but Saitou Hajime, great swordsman of the Revolution. Her eyes filled with fear and her muscles lost all contact with her mind. As much as she tried to escape, the sword seemed to follow her. She was cut all over in a short time. Her arms, back, and waist were seared. She froze in fear as the sword swung into her shoulder. As it entered her flesh, a searing pain filled her arm, but just as quickly, the sword was pulled out. It scraped along her skin until it no longer touched. Something was pushing it away. The identity of her saviour was revealed as she stared into a pair of amethyst eyes. Kenshin parried Saitou's next two blows, and in the space of a moment, jumped up and brought the sword down onto Saitou's back in a Ryo Tsui Sen. Finally, the pain made itself known. She collapsed into the waiting arms of her rurouni.

With gentle hands he wiped her tears and held her hand. "Ken…shin…did you follow me…all the way…here? Why?"

"Shh," he whispered, placing a finger over her lips, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Kaoru lay back, closed her eyes, and smiled. _Maybe, just maybe, he likes me…_

Saitou helped the young woman up tenderly. Kaoru and Kenshin watched them curiously. Saitou tentatively asked, "Are-are you okay?"

"Okay?" she yelled, "What do you think, baka? What were you doing anyway, Saitou?" Kenshin and Kaoru stared. How did she know the former samurai's name? Saitou whispered something into her ear, and she immediately relaxed. She even smiled. Getting up, they walked over to Kaoru. "I'm Tokio, Saitou's wife." That got them.

"So _you're_ Tokio? I admire you, Tokio-san, for surviving this long."

Saitou's eye twitched, "What's that, Battousai?"

Tokio giggled, "Oh, I know, but deep down he's such a sweetheart, you know. Though I'm sure you'd never guess." Kenshin and Kaoru snickered at Saitou's red cheeks.

"Come, Tokio; it's time to go home."

She sighed dejectedly, turned and followed Saitou. But not a moment before, she sang, "I'll be seeing you all quite soon I'm sure!" And with that, they were gone.

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru were silent for a moment, but the spell was broken with Kaoru's words. "They belong together. I can see it in their eyes. Married couples are so cute! I wonder what it's like to be married…" She blushed, but Kenshin didn't appear to notice, and before she could stop her herself, she found herself saying, "Have you ever loved somebody, and wanted to tell them with all your heart, but wasn't sure if they loved you back?" She clasped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

Kenshin smiled, and placing a hand on her arm, replying, "Don't worry, Miss Kaoru, I'm sure one day you'll find the courage to tell this special someone your true feelings, and besides, how can they _not_ love you? I would not be able to understand why anybody wouldn't love you, Kaoru-dono." He smiled reassuringly.

Kaoru smirked mischievously, "So, Kenshin, does that mean _you_ love me?"

Kenshin was speechless, as if trying to find the right words to say. He couldn't just say, '_Yes!_ I _do_ love you!' It just wouldn't be right. _She shouldn't have to live with someone whose hands are as bloody as this unworthy one's. She's so pure and sweet; this unworthy one wouldn't be able to live with himself if she was tainted by him. Though, he'd rather she was tainted by him than another man. Woah! Where did that come from?_ Kenshin mentally shook himself. _Now is not the time to be thinking of such things._


	7. Slight Confessions

Battles of the Heart

Chapter 7: Slight Confessions

* * *

Sano caught up to Megumi and grabbed her by the arm. "Megitsune, where are you going?" 

"Out," she replied coldly.

Sano was momentarily taken aback, but he recovered quickly, "I know where you're going, and I refuse to let you see that Akeno guy anymore!"

Her reply was icy, but she secretly smiled, "Do you control my life? I'll go wherever I want, and with whomever I please, and you're not going to stop me." And with that, Megumi turned and walked away.

Sano stared after her, and upon snapping out of his trance, stealthily crept after her. She felt his presence, and smirked.

* * *

Sano found Akeno waiting at a nearby stall, Megumi kissing him sweetly. Sano's blood boiled, and he growled in his throat. The couple didn't hear him, though. He crouched down so that the stall obscured his muscular body. Many a curious or suspicious glance passed him, but he didn't mind; all his attention was focused on the smooching pair. Finally, they broke apart and, hand in hand, began their trip to the Shirobecko. Once inside, they started a conversation. Sano focused his ears on their words, and his interest was piqued by Akeno's next words. "Will you love me forever?" Sano held his breath. 

Megumi appeared thoughtful, "Maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean? When wouldn't you? Do you love someone else?" he demanded.

"Maybe."

"Who?" His tone became slightly annoyed.

"Somebody."

"Who!"

"The day I love you no longer, is the day Sanosuke Sagara confesses his undying love for me."

Akeno appeared furious for a moment, before getting his anger under control. "Who is this Sanosuke Sagara, anyway? I'll find him and kill him myself."

Megumi patted him on the arm reassuringly, "But you need not worry, koishii, it's not like _that'll_ ever happen. He never has loved me, doesn't now, and never will."

* * *

Sano's eyes widened. She loved him? The kitsune loved him? Loved _him?_ He who always appeared to her as such a nuisance? That was sure a surprise. He always knew that he loved the foxy doctor, though he'd die before he'd admit it, but now that she loved him back, it was a whole different story. But then why did she spend all her time with that son of a bitch? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. No wonder it was so confusing… She didn't _really_ love him; she just wanted to make him _think_ she loved him. It was a trick, a prank, because they were always at each other's throats, and now she had taken it to the next level. He grinned. A plan formed within the depths of his mind. Yes, yes, yes! It was time to make that fox of a doctor his. Sano set off for the Shirobecko.

* * *

Megumi didn't notice Sano leaving, and assuming he was still there, stood up and grabbed Akeno's arm. "Come on, Akeno-kun! Let's go eat dinner out at a restaurant!" 

Akeno smiled sweetly, "Of course! My treat?" They linked arms and strode off towards one of the nicer restaurants of the area.


	8. Death of a Samurai To Be

Battles of the Heart

Chapter 8: Death of a Samurai-To-Be

* * *

Tsubame stepped out into the open air, and breathed in the smell of the night breeze. Yahiko quietly tiptoed out behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Her body stiffened, before she realized who it was. "Yahiko-chan, what are you doing up so late?" 

"I could ask you the same thing, Tsubame-chan."

"I just couldn't sleep, so I came outside to count the stars."

"Count the stars?"

"Hai," she blushed, "It gives me a sense of peace. When I was little, and I couldn't sleep at night, I would sneak out to count the stars. It took my mind off of the nightmares I would have, and it was just such a simple task, I would feel at ease, and eventually fall asleep."

Yahiko stared at her. "Did you have a nightmare, then?"

She blushed harder, and looked down. "Well, I…"

Yahiko grinned, "It's ok. I have nightmares sometimes, too. Actually, that's kinda why I came outside." He blushed.

Tsubame smiled, "What was it about?"

"Well, someone I like very much was getting hurt, and I tried to save her. But I was too late." He looked down sadly.

"Who was this special person?" Tsubame asked, curiously.

"Oh, it was um…Kaoru?" he stuttered.

"Oh," Tsubame looked down quietly for a moment to hide her disappointment. _Disappointment? Why am I disappointed?_ But in her heart, she knew exactly why. _But he faltered. He wasn't dreaming about Kaoru. Maybe…maybe he was dreaming about…me?_ The thought gave her renewed hope.

"What about you? What was your dream about?"

The question caught Tsubame off guard. "I, uh, it was about…somebody I like very much. And he didn't like me back. He liked someone else. And in the end, I got hurt and he didn't care."

Yahiko was silent. It hurt him to think that maybe, just maybe, she was dreaming about him. _But I would never do that to her. Never._

* * *

Tsubame paused for a second before speaking, "Ano, Yahiko-chan, were you _really_ dreaming about Kaoru-san?" 

Yahiko looked down, "I-iie. I wasn't."

"Who were you dreaming of, Yahiko-chan?" Her heart began to beat faster as she waited hopefully for his answer.

Yahiko looked her straight in the eye, "You, Tsubame-chan."

Tsubame stared at Yahiko for a moment, "R-really?" He nodded and she smiled, pecking him on the cheek. "Arigatou."

Yahiko looked at her strangely, "For what?"

Tsubame shook her head and smiled, "Nothing. Oyasumi nasai, Yahiko-chan."

"Oyasumi nasai, Tsubame-chan."

* * *

The next day, Yahiko set out to the marketplace to buy some tofu. As he finished paying the man at the tofu stand, he heard shouts behind him. He trotted over to where all the commotion was taking place, and there, in the center of the crowd, were two men locked fiercely in a battle of fists. The taller man's nose was bleeding, and the shorter man's jaw was bruised, a trickle of blood dripped down his chin from the edge of his mouth. Yahiko pushed his way through the crowd, preparing to stop the fight. "Break it up, break it up! I don't know why you're fighting, but stop!" The shorter man stared at Yahiko for a moment. 

Suddenly, he broke out in laughter, "Little children shouldn't be here. Get lost, kid." The crowd sniggered.

Yahiko growled, "Don't make fun of me, or I'll beat you to a pulp."

The shorter man laughed again. It sounded more like a bark than a laugh, "I thought I told you to get lost, kid."

That was it. Yahiko charged the man, bokken in hand, and jabbed it into his gut. This was not what the man had been expecting and he stumbled back, clutching his stomach. "You're gonna pay for that, you little brat!" He ran at Yahiko, preparing to punch him in the face, but Yahiko ducked under the man's arm. He stopped and turned around, charging at Yahiko again. Yahiko was ready, but all of a sudden, the man pulled a dagger out from his kimono shirt and tried to plunge it into Yahiko's chest. Yahiko, however, dodged the dagger just in time so that it struck his shoulder, rather than his chest. The crowd gasped and dissipated as the man turned about, threatening anyone and everyone with his brandished weapon. The taller man had fled as soon as the dagger had come into view. Yahiko lay upon the ground, where the crowd had left him. A few people recognized him as a guest of the Aoiya and went to go tell Okina.

* * *

"Okina-san!" called Omasu, "Hiro is here! He wishes to speak with you!" She waited for Okina with Hiro, the tofu seller. Finally, Okina arrived. 

"Okina-san," bowed Hiro respectfully, "There was a boy in a yellow kimono shirt who came to buy tofu from me. He got caught up in a fight and is…"

"Hai?" probed Okina.

"…Dead. The man brought out a dagger," the man finished.

"What color hair did he have?" inquired Omasu frantically.

Hiro bowed his head, "It was black and spiky. I believe he was a guest of yours, Okina-san. I'm sorry, Okina-san, Omasu-dono."

With that, Hiro the tofu vendor left, and Okina was left to comfort Omasu. Kaoru walked in to find Omasu crying and a very grave look upon Okina's face.

* * *

"What happened, Omasu-san, Okina-san?" she inquired anxiously. 

"Hiro the tofu vendor just came to inform us that Yahiko is…" began Okina.

But he was cut off by Omasu's loud wail of, "…D-deeeaaaaad!"

Kaoru couldn't believe her ears, "H-how?" she stuttered.

Okina answered, "He apparently got caught up in a fight, and the man pulled out a hidden dagger." He looked down.

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears. "Iie!" she cried, "He can't be dead! He just can't! He isn't dead!"

Okina placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Kaoru, but it is true."

"Iie!"

"Kaoru…" he soothed, trying to reason with the hysterical woman. "Would I tell you he was dead if he wasn't? Please, Kaoru, you must set an example for Tsubame-chan."

"Iie!" she screamed, "He's alive! He can't be dead! It's all a joke! It's all a big joke…" She knelt to the floor and put her head in her hands. "It's a joke, ne?" She looked up into Okina's grave eyes and finally accepted the truth. "Iie…" she whispered. A loud cry of anguish tore from her throat.

* * *

Kenshin's ears perked. Someone was crying, It sounded like something was terribly wrong. _That scream sounds like…_ "Kaoru-dono!" He dropped everything and ran as fast as he could, hand on sakabatou, to where the cries were coming from.

* * *

Tsubame heard Kaoru cry, too. _Kaoru-san never cries, I wonder what's wrong. Oh no! I hope she isn't hurt!_ She, too, ran to Kaoru.

* * *

Kenshin and Tsubame found Kaoru crying into Sano's shoulder. "What happened, Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru looked up. Sano pushed her to Kenshin, and she stumbled into his arms, crying, "H-he's d-d-dead!" 

Kenshin caught her and pulled her close, "Who, Kaoru-dono?"

"Yahikooooooooooooooo!"

Kenshin stared. The boy was like a son to him. He and Kaoru were as close as brother and sister, or even mother and son. Poor Kaoru. He hugged her closer still.

* * *

Tsubame said nothing. Her world seemed to stop. Yahiko was dead? Her Yahiko was dead? No, couldn't be. He just couldn't be dead. Yahiko couldn't die. He just couldn't. She shook her head, _It's just a dream. You'll wake up and Yahiko will be annoying Kaoru-san in the kitchen._ She pinched herself hard, but it hurt like hell. She was awake. This was real.

* * *

"Unh," Yahiko groaned. His head felt like it was splitting in half and his shoulder was hurting as if it had been cut off. He picked himself up and, clutching his paining shoulder, dragged himself off to the Aoiya. The pain was intense; he couldn't feel his arm. With each step he took, his energy drained from him like water from a sieve. He gasped for air, but it just never seemed to be enough, no matter how much he gulped in. His vision began to blur, than focus, then blur again, then focus, then blur, then focus, as if he were bouncing back and forth. Everything began to darken. The Aoiya was just in sight, just ahead of him. Yahiko pushed himself. Finally, he reached the doorstep of the inn. He banged his fist against the door, and as its weak sound echoed quietly through the hall within, he collapsed upon the doorstep, and the swimming darkness drowned the outside world at last.

* * *

Tsubame sat down in a corner of her room. The shoji was open, and anyone passing by pitifully looked in on her crouched and sobbing form. Kaoru had come in frequently, bringing her food, water, and dry towels. She comforted her, but Tsubame just couldn't stop the tears. _Poor Tsubame-chan_, thought Kaoru, fighting back her own tears, _those two were so close._ She silently left Tsubame to get a blanket, for the poor girl had finally fallen asleep. But inside, Kaoru was crying herself. Yahiko was like her little brother, and life just seemed so empty without him.

* * *

Megumi was walking down the hall when she heard a soft knock on the door. "I wonder who it is," she thought aloud. Opening the door, she looked about. There was no one there. Megumi looked down, and there, on the doorstep, lay a quivering form. _Nani? What's that?_ She bent down to inspect the…thing. It had a head of spiky black hair, and it was yellow… A wooden…stick…thing was tucked beneath its arm-y thing. The more she looked, the more it began to assume a shape. And the more it began to assume a shape, the more familiar it became. Spiky hair, yellow clothing, stick under arm, spiky hair, yellow clothing, stick under arm, spiky hair, yellow clothing, stick under arm. She bent down and turned the body over. It was a young boy with spiky hair and a yellow kimono shirt on. He was holding a bokken in his hand. _That's what it was…_ "…Yahiko!" Megumi exclaimed the last word in her surprise. It was indeed Yahiko's beaten body at her feet. 


	9. A Golden Reunion and the MoneyMaking Ant

Battles of the Heart

Chapter 9: A Golden Reunion and the Money-Making Antics of a Gambler

* * *

Tsubame stood up. She needed to wash her face of the tearstains defiling her cheeks. She heard people crying and exclaiming in the front hall. _I don't want to know…_ she thought bitterly. She shuffled slowly into the kitchen and splashed some water on her face. There! Much better! She then proceeded to dry her dripping cheeks when her name was called.

"Tsubame-chan!" yelled Kaoru.

She trotted miserably over to where Kaoru stood. "Hai?"

Kaoru said nothing but grabbed her arm and dragged her over to where pretty much the entire Aoiya had gathered at the front door. "Close your eyes, Tsubame-chan." Tsubame did as she was asked and her older friend led her to the center of the crowd. "Minna-san! Move away!"

Kenshin's voice was heard, "You can go now, de gozaru yo."

The group dispersed until it was just Kaoru, Tsubame, and Yahiko. "You can open your eyes now, Tsubame-chan." She opened them and gasped at the sight before her. Smiling softly, Kaoru left the young pair alone.

Tsubame gaped for a moment before realizing what she was doing and promptly shut her mouth. She blinked, but he was still there. Yahiko was slumped in a chair, looking very beaten up, but he was alive nonetheless. "Yahiko-chan!"

Tsubame cried as she ran to him. For once, Yahiko didn't comment on the '-chan'.

"Tsubame-chan," he grinned weakly. As he fell backwards with the force of Tsubame's embrace, he felt something wet on his kimono shirt. They were tears. She stared at the girl upon him in surprise. _She missed me this much?_ He felt an odd sense of giddiness. He caught her and slid onto the floor. "Did you miss me?"

Tsubame giggled through her sobs, "Hai, could you tell?" Her words were muffled as her face was pressed into his kimono shirt but all he did was stroke her clutching fingers.

"Shhh, did you really believe I would leave you all alone with…never mind."

"…Yutaro?" inquired Tsubame.

"Yeah," Yahiko replied, somewhat bitterly.

"Well, hai."

Yahiko shook his head in mock disbelief, "Tsk tsk, Tsubame-chan, have you no faith in me?" She said nothing, and he looked down to find her contented face pressed against his chest. He smiled and closed his eyes and as his chest rose and fell in the steady rhythm of sleep, his heart finally beating in time with the girl's upon him.

**

* * *

**

Sano walked casually up to Sae. "Konnichiwa, Sae-san, how are you?" he drawled.

"What do you want, Sanosuke, I'm a little busy," she retorted.

"Ouch. Can I get a job?"

Sae took a double take, "Nani? You want a job?"

Sanosuke looked on with a look of mock hurt, "Yeah, can't an honest man ask for a job around here?"

Sae smiled, "Doushite?"

"Because I need to make some money to buy something…expensive…"

Sae giggled, "Sure, you can have a job! Since you can't cook, put on this uniform and you can wait on the customers."

Sano blanched; it was a frilly white apron with a red-pink outlining. "I have to wear that!"

"Of course, Sanosuke, it's worth it, isn't it, to buy Megumi that necklace?"

Sano blushed, "How'd you know?"

Sae looked disapprovingly at him, "Women know these things. It's called a woman's intuition."

Sano shrugged, "Whatever," he sighed, "Who do I serve first?"

* * *

"Here you go, sir," smiled Sano. This was embarrassing. "Is there anything else you would like?"

"Iie, iie, arigatou," replied the man politely.

"Here's your food, miss," he said in a gentleman's voice.

She smiled at him, "Why, arigatou. If you don't mind me asking, why is a big strong, handsome man such as yourself working in the Shirobecko as a waiter?"

He blushed, "I'm just making a few extra yen."

"Oh really? What for? And why here?"

Sano blushed some more, "I know Sae quite well, so I asked for this job as a friend. As for why…that's not really any of your business, miss."

The young woman giggled, "Of course it isn't. You're saving up for a special someone, aren't you? Is she pretty?"

Sano fell over, "Nani! Is it that 'woman's intuition' thing again?"

The woman smiled a little more broadly this time, "Of course, that's the special talent of all women."

* * *

Sano sighed. This was his eighth day of waiting on people, and he was getting sick of it already. _This is a girl's job._ But his money pile was growing. He had just enough money to pay for the necklace. The necklace. He wished from the bottom of his heart that she would like it. _Three or four more days until I've made enough money for it._ He had been working at the Shirobecko from the moment it opened until, sometimes, even after it had closed. On top of that, he had been going around Kyoto looking for odd jobs to earn himself a few extra yen. It was really paying off. He imagined the doctor's face when he gave it to her. That expression of what he hoped would be pure delight was all that pushed him to keep waiting at the beef pot restaurant. The humiliation was terrible. If _she_ ever came to eat there while he was working, well, that would end it all. He'd never live it through, or hear the end of it. _Love really changes people._ He mused, _Just hope it changes her, too._

**

* * *

**

Megumi sighed inwardly. It was like the poor guy thought he could win her over by doing all sorts of things for her. Going to expensive restaurants seemed to be his favorite. How long had it been since she had a homemade meal? That damn Akeno! He took her out to dinner every night! It was getting a little tiresome. _Couldn't he, like, take a nice long walk with me or something?_ Men were so oblivious to a woman's feelings! "Akeno-kun, let's go home. I'm feeling a little tired," Megumi lied.

"Demo," Akeno protested, "What about dessert?"

"Iie, really, Akeno-kun, I'm fine," she assured him, pasting a reassuring grin on her face.

"Alright, where do you want to stay tonight? My house, or the Aoiya?"

Megumi sighed silently. Wasn't it obvious? "The Aoiya, if you don't mind."

Akeno smiled, "Sure, whatever makes you happy, tenshi-koi."

When they got to the Aoiya, Megumi kissed Akeno on the cheek and strode quickly, maybe a little too quickly, to her room. Only one thing filled her mind: a certain tori-atama…


	10. Resolutions And Revealing Truths

Battles of the Heart

Chapter 10: Resolutions and Revealing Truths

* * *

Kenshin blushed but did not say anything. Kaoru looked deep into his purple orbs, as if trying to read his soul, "Kenshin?"

Kenshin sighed, "Hai, I do love you, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru's eyes suddenly shone with a light Kenshin had never seen before. "R-really?"

Kenshin nodded and smiled, "Hai! You are like the younger sister I never had, de gozaru yo." Kaoru's eyes lost their shine in an instant and darkened with a deep disappointment. She looked down to hide her tears. It hurt Kenshin to lie to her like that, and the sight of her disappointed face just added to the pain. What hurt most was that it was his fault her face had fallen like that. _Sessha no baka! He hurt Kaoru-dono! It's _his_ fault that she's so disappointed._ The rurouni mentally slapped himself. "Are you alright, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru looked up, tears gone and a fake smile pasted on her melancholy features. "H-hai, Kenshin. I just-Something got stuck in my eye. That's all! Daijoubo."

Kenshin nodded and smiled kindly, but he noticed her slip of tongue. "Kaoru-dono-"

"Kenshin! I'm perfectly fine! You need to stop worrying about people!" She got up and walked away. Kenshin only stared after her; her sudden outburst had surprised him.

* * *

Kaoru's pace quickened until finally she was running. Running back to her room. Running away from Kenshin. From his hurtful words. She yanked open the shoji, slammed it behind her and collapsed on her futon, sobbing. The tears came and came. They didn't seem to want to stop, and neither did she. Her weeping was a drug, providing her with temporary relief from the pain, but as they subsided, a great emptiness filled her heart. It was so depressing that the tears would just start flowing again, and the cycle would begin all over again. Eventually, she calmed down. But a great sadness took hold and neither her heart nor her mind functioned properly anymore. "That's it! I'm sick of trying to win his heart fruitlessly! From this moment forward, my main goal is to fall out of love with that baka Kenshin Himura!" she resolved.

* * *

Kenshin finally awoke from his light slumber. _I think that's been enough time for Kaoru-dono to calm down. I'll go check on her now._ He raised himself onto his feet and walked quietly over to Kaoru's bedroom. When he got there, though, he didn't dare open it. Instead, he talked to her through the shoji, "Kaoru-dono? Are you feeling a little less hostile towards sessha?"

Kaoru raised her head at the sound of his voice and her heart began racing, but a little voice in the back of her mind reminded her, _Stick to the plan._ "Hai, I suppose I am," she answered emotionlessly.

Kenshin was surprised at her tone of voice, rather expecting something to be thrown at him, and a burst of courage surged through him. "May sessha come in?"

"Hai," she answered tonelessly.

Kenshin sighed. Maybe she was preparing to throw something at him later. He slid open the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him with a soft 'click'. "Kaoru-dono, gomen nasai for…ano…what happened before."

"Iie, it was my fault. Don't feel sorry."

"Nani? Your fault?" Kenshin was confused.

_Hai,_ thought Kaoru, _It's my fault. I was foolish enough to think I could win your heart. I'm just a little girl, a younger sister as you said yourself._ "Hai, but you need not concern yourself with that." She smiled. But Kenshin noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Kaoru walked in on Kenshin making breakfast. "Ohayou gozaimesu, Kaoru-dono!" She froze. He had sensed her.

"O-ohayou, Kenshin," she stumbled.

"Are you hungry?"

Kaoru shook her head, then realized his back was turned to her, "Iie, demo arigatou."

Kenshin turned and raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure? Just a bite?"

Kaoru was forced to agree, "Hai, I suppose just a bite wouldn't hurt." She smiled.

Again, Kenshin noticed the smile didn't reach her eyes. She sat down quietly and ate the food Kenshin placed in front of her. _That's strange. Kaoru-dono always likes to talk during meals,_ thought Kenshin worriedly. He whipped his head around instinctively as the sound of Kaoru standing up brought him out of his reverie.

"Arigatou," Kaoru said and left without another word.

_Oro?_ thought Kenshin.

* * *

Kaoru shook her head hopelessly, _When will I ever learn?_

Kenshin peeked into the front hallway. Kaoru wasn't there either. He heaved a sigh. She didn't seem to be anywhere. He walked over to the back rooms. Maybe she was in one of those… And there she was! In one of the back rooms, talking with Misao, Omasu, and Okon. Their conversation floated across to his ears. "…Arigatou, Misao-chan, Omasu-san, Okon-san. Ja!"

He flattened himself against the wall as she looked in his direction. Detaching himself from the wall, Kenshin stepped out in front of the doorway, "Kaoru-dono…" he began, but Kaoru just stalked past him coldly. "Kaoru-dono, won't you just tell me what's wrong?"

Kaoru stopped but didn't turn around. Her voice was as cold as ice, "No, Kenshin. If you haven't seen it by now, I'm not about to tell you." Her tone expressed resentment, and the disappointment from before was clearly revealed. Misao, Omasu, and Okon looked on in surprise, and Kenshin's face was showing his utter confusion. But all of a sudden, he looked as cool and calm as ever; he had placed his usual rurouni mask upon his face. Kaoru sensed this. _You can't hide behind that stupid rurouni grin much longer, Kenshin._

Misao turned to Omasu and Okon, "What was that all about?" The sisters shrugged.

* * *

Kenshin trailed Kaoru out of the Aoiya and into a meadow near the marketplace. She whipped around, catching Kenshin off guard. "Ok, Kenshin. I know you want to talk to me, but you don't have to follow me around everywhere I go! If you're gonna say something, say it now. Go on! Spit it out!" she cried angrily.

Kenshin said nothing. "Are you even listening to me?"

Kenshin snapped out of his reverie. "Hai, Kaoru-dono, sessha is listening. Sessha just wanted to ask you what was wrong. Why are you so mad at sessha? If sessha knew what he had done wrong, he would be able to fix it, but he doesn't!"

Kaoru looked at him for a long moment before answering, "You think you can fix everything, don't you? If I just told you what was wrong, you'd be able to solve my problem, wouldn't you? Well, for your information, Kenshin, you can't! Like I said, if you haven't seen it already, I'm not going to tell you!" And with that, she stormed off.

Kenshin didn't say anything, _What haven't I seen? What have I done?_ "Matte!"

Kaoru turned around, "Hai, Kenshin?"

"You're right, sessha may not be able to fix whatever he has done this time, but at least he would be able to apologize for it. Onegai, Kaoru-dono, sessha just wants to help." At his last statement, his voice softened.

Kaoru resisted the urge to run into his arms like a crying child. _No! This is his fault! I'm trying to fall _out_ of love with him, not further in!_ "Iie, Kenshin, I can't tell you what you've done. In order to apologize, you have to figure out what you've done yourself. But it isn't what you've done that has hurt me, it's what you haven't done, or rather, what you haven't seen." And she continued her march to wherever she was headed.

* * *

Kenshin, however, didn't move. _Let's see, what hasn't sessha done? Ano, do the laundry…that's it! Maybe Kaoru-dono doesn't like her kimonos washed by anybody else other than sessha because she's so used to him doing it for her! No, that can't be it. No, sessha is being a baka. What else has sessha not done? Ano, make Kaoru-dono lunch, stop following her, kiss her. Matte! Maybe Kaoru-dono is angry because sessha has never kissed her! Sessha will go tell Kaoru-dono that he has figured it out!_ He ran after Kaoru with these words in mind.

Kaoru looked behind her as she heard running footsteps. "Kenshin? What are you doing, following me again?"

Kenshin stopped beside her and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Gomen, it's just that sessha thinks he has figured out what he was done wrong."

Kaoru raised a delicate eyebrow. "Oh?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Hai. Sessha thinks that you are mad at him because he did not k-…" He paused. Kaoru looked at him expectantly. _Matte! Kaoru-dono wouldn't want sessha to kiss her! Kaoru-dono _does not love_ sessha! Kaoru-dono should fall in love with someone her age and whose hands are not stained with blood. Sessha does not _deserve_ Kaoru-dono, and therefore, Kaoru-dono does not love sessha._ Satisfied with his answer, Kenshin continued his sentence, "…Clean Kaoru-dono's kimono today, so you had to wear your not-so-pretty one!" He blushed. Kaoru's eyes had taken on that brilliant hue for a moment, but Kenshin's words once again dimmed them. Mentally, he hit himself as he spotted unshed tears in her eyes. _Baka Kenshin! Sessha has made Kaoru-dono cry! Baka, baka, baka!_

Kaoru's heart had lifted as Kenshin spoke his next words. He stumbled, but his cover-up made her cry. _Baka Kenshin! Can you not see? I love you, but you do not understand, do you? But, that doesn't matter now. I will fall out of love with you, Kenshin Himura, even it's the last thing I do!_ Her face held an expression of such confidence and expected triumph, that Kenshin was startled.

"Oro? Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru looked at him as if she had just noticed he was there, "Hai?" she replied exasperatedly.

"Ano…would you like to accompany me on a walk tonight? Once all my chores are done?"

Kaoru's heart leapt once more at this, but her mind stopped it short. _Don't listen to him, it's not like he thinks I'm more than just another person to protect. I'm probably just another burden on his shoulders._ "Arigatou, demo, iie.."

Kenshin looked into her face pleadingly, "Onegai? _Please?_"

Kaoru nodded in defeat, "Fine. Hai, I will accompany you on a walk."

Kenshin grinned in delight.

* * *

That evening, Kenshin found Kaoru and together they slipped out. _Remember, sessha must say everything he meant to say, and everything will work out on its own._ They walked in silence for a while, until Kenshin decided to break it. "Kaoru-dono, sessha believes he knows why you are so angry at him. Sessha wants to say that he is very sorry, and if there is anything sessha can do to fix it, please tell him and he will do it."

Kaoru resisted the urge to either giggle at his stupidity or get more annoyed over it. Finally, she settled on a disgruntled chuckle. "Kenshin, you have no idea what it is you are sorry for, do you? I can tell, because this is a problem you can fix, if you'd only realize what it was."

Kenshin looked down, "I do know what it is, but I cannot fix it. But anything else I ca do to ease the pain, I will do for you."

And right then, Kaoru realized the truth. _He does know what he's talking about. But he says he can't fix it. Nani? What's he talking about?_ She sighed in defeat. _I can't fight it. There's nothing I can do about it. Who am I fooling? Nobody. But I knew that. Who was I trying to fool? Myself? Kenshin? I love Kenshin, and I can't escape that fact._ "I'm a little tired, Kenshin, let's go back to the Aoiya."

Kenshin smiled at her, "Of course, Kaoru-dono."

Their journey home was silent, too. _Sessha loves Kaoru-dono, but sessha does not want to stain her with his bloody hands. Sessha wants to always be with Kaoru-dono, but he does not want to get so close that he taints her. Sessha loves Kaoru-dono, and there isn't anything in the world that can change that!_ By the time they reached the door to the inn, Kenshin had made up his mind. _It's time sessha started listening to his heart, not his mind._

**

* * *

**

"Ken-san, where are you going?" asked Megumi.

Kenshin turned around, "I'm just going into town for a bit."

"Would you like me to come?"

Kenshin shook his head gently, "Iie, iie. I wouldn't want to trouble you." And he left before Megumi could say anymore.

Finally, he reached the marketplace where a large man waited for him. "Himura-san, this is the third day you've come to do some 'odd jobs' for me! I think I'm running out of odd jobs for you to do!" He laughed; it was a great jovial sound, though rather loud.

Kenshin grinned sheepishly, "I'm trying to make a little extra money."

The man nodded happily, "Well, today I just need the garden weeded, and those stones over there cut up into little pieces." Kenshin nodded and set to work.

* * *

"Unh!" panted the samurai as he sliced the last boulder. Kenshin wiped the sweat off his brow and sat down to rest for a moment.

"Kami-sama, I'm starving! I could use some real food!" he heard his employer say as he trotted down to inspect his work.

"Tokimura-san, I will cook you some lunch if you like. If you don't mind me asking, can you count it as an odd job?"

The jovial man chuckled, "That would be very nice. Hai, consider it an odd job. Arigatou!"

After lunch, Kenshin walked back to the Aoiya with a huge smile on his face. It was his first true smile in a long time. With money in his purse, he almost skipped to a stand sitting all alone. Its merchandise was quite expensive. "Excuse me, sir, but may I buy that ring please? Hai, that one. Arigatou!"

The seller smiled kindly, "I'm sure your girl will love this! Arigatou!"

Kenshin blushed and walked off, holding a beautiful ring in his hands.

* * *

"Kaoru-dono? Will you accompany me on another walk tonight? I have something very important to tell you!" Kenshin whispered in Kaoru's ear. Kaoru looked curiously at him. Her hostility toward him had almost completely vanished. She was still uncomfortably wary of him, though.

"Hai. Demo, Kenshin, I have some things to get done, so I will meet you at the cherry tree in front."

Kenshin grinned.


	11. Leg Pains and Untold Love

Battles of the Heart

Chapter 11: Leg Pains and Untold Love

* * *

Misao took a double take. Aoshi's eyes were closed, as if in sleep. She poked him, but he didn't stir. _Uh oh!_ she panicked, _What's the matter with Aoshi-sama?_ She lifted his arm. Bad idea. Even in slumber, Aoshi's instincts kicked in. Unconsciously, he drew one kodachi and flung it out across Misao's thighs. Blood spilled from the sliced flesh and she dropped to her knees. "Unh!" Dragging herself to her feet, she jumped back to avoid the rest of his deadly blows. _My legs…I don't know if I can walk…_ Tentatively, Misao placed a gentle hand on Aoshi's swinging arm. The kodachi clattered to the ground and his arm fell back to his side. Misao breathed a sigh of relief.

She lifted his arm once again, but he didn't move. _Guess I'll have to carry him home. He needs medical attention._ Misao knelt down and placed his arm over her shoulders and hoisted him up. Forgetting the pain in her legs, she half-dragged, half-carried Aoshi back to the Aoiya.

* * *

She stepped into the Aoiya quietly. Omasu was walking down the front hallway. Misao flattened herself against the wall. As soon as Omasu was gone, she stepped out and finally managed to pull Aoshi to his room. She lay him on his bed and left the room, closing the sliding door behind her. Using her ninja skills, she slipped down to the medicine cabinet and picked up two rolls of bandages, some ointment, and a clean, wet rag. Silently, she reentered Aoshi's room with the necessary materials and set to work. First, she pulled open his kimono shirt. _Kami, what a chest-Misao! Stop it!_ Shaking such thoughts from her mind, she cleaned out his wound with the wet rag. Next, she disinfected it with the ointment. She knew it stung, but Aoshi didn't wake; he merely flinched. Then, she wrapped his chest and shoulder in bandages. _There! All done!_ Misao reluctantly closed his shirt, taking one last proud look at her work. Finally feeling the pain in her legs, Misao leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Aoshi awoke to a slight pain in his side and shoulder. To his surprise, they were bandaged up. _Nani…?_ He looked around the room ad spotted Misao crouched in sleep against the wall. He smiled and left the room.

**

* * *

**

_Misao ran and ran, but they were catching up. She didn't know who they were. But they wanted Aoshi-sama and that was all that mattered. She looked up. There he was! Aoshi was lying on his back, wounds decorating his pale skin. She stopped and turned around. They were almost here. She turned back. "Aoshi-sama…Aoshi-sama. Wake up, Aoshi-sama!" She shook him, but he didn't stir. "Aoshi-sama!" Still, he didn't stir. "Aoshi-sama!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks now, but he didn't appear to hear her. "Aoshi-sama!"_

"_Hand him over, missy, or you might get hurt," called a cold voice from behind her._

"_No! You can't have him!" she yelled._

"_We don't give a damn about what we can and can't do!" They charged her. They were getting closer. Almost there._

_

* * *

_

Aoshi slid open the door and stepped in. He slid the door shut behind him with a loud 'click'.

"No! I won't let you have Lord Aoshi!" roared Misao.

'Thud.'

'Thud.'

'Thud.'

'Thud.'

'Thud.'

Misao opened her eyes to Aoshi's partially surprised, partially amused, but mostly stoic face. And five quivering kunai embedded in Aoshi's sliding door. Her face colored a bright red. "G-gomen, A-aoshi-sama…Don't, don't know what…I didn't mean…" she stuttered and stumbled over her words.

Aoshi shrugged slightly, "I heard you shout, 'No! I won't let you have Lord Aoshi!' and you threw five kunai at me."

Misao blushed some more, "I said that?"

Aoshi nodded, "Hai."

Misao looked down to hide her burning cheeks, "I was…having a nightmare…"

He smiled and sat in front of Misao, face serious once again, "I do not remember walking home. How did I get home and who bandaged me?"

Misao looked up. "I…don't know."

"Misao…"

"Hai?"

"I know you know."

"I-I do?"

"Lying doesn't become you, Misao-chan."

Misao sighed, "Hai, I know."

"Then tell me."

She looked down again, "I did."

"You carried me home or you bandaged me?"

"Both."

"Both?" he repeated, surprised.

"Hai."

"Why didn't you ask Okon or Omasu to help you?"

"I-I thought you'd rather just have me do it, since you wouldn't want everybody worrying over you."

Aoshi stared at her for a second. "So you didn't let them help you at all?"

"They…don't know that you're hurt."

Aoshi resisted the urge to smile again. "Arigatou, Misao-chan."

"You're welcome. Matte, so you're not angry with me?"

"Iie."

Misao smiled and stood up, but her legs had not been treated and she fell forward into Aoshi's waiting arms with a cry of pain. "Unh."

"Misao-chan!" He touched her thigh to find it bleeding. It looked like it had been made by a kodachi. Immediately, his kodachi were out, and one had blood on it. _Did I do this?_ he thought.

"I-I'll go make you some tea, Aoshi-sama," excused Misao. But Aoshi was lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear her.

* * *

Misao slowly walked downstairs. "Misao-chan! What happened?" asked Soujirou.

"Ano…I don't…"

"That's alright, you don't have to tell me."

Misao smiled thankfully at him, "I'm just making Aoshi-sama some tea."

Soujirou's smile faltered slightly, "Gomen, about Shinomori-san."

"Daijoubo, Sou-chan. It wasn't your…actually it was. Demo, it's helping the Plan." She smiled.

"Good. Demo, we should get you bandaged up."

"Ano, okay, just how about after I give Aoshi-sama his tea?"

Soujirou smiled and nodded.

Misao slid open Aoshi's door with her foot. There, Aoshi sat in the middle of the room. "Aoshi-sama?" she asked tentatively, "I brought you your tea."

Aoshi looked up. "Arigatou, Misao-chan." He stopped. Her face was pale and her body shook. "Misao-chan!" He quickly took the tray from her weak hands and placed it on the ground before catching her in his arms for a second time.

"Aoshi-sama, my legs hurt."

Aoshi sat her down in his lap and propped her legs up on his thigh so that she was facing sideways. He reached for the bandages, ointment, and the rag and set to work.

"Aoshi-sama-" she began, but he cut her off.

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't know."

"Misao…" he said warningly.

"Just some thugs I met on the way home."

"That doesn't explain the blood on my sword."

She knew she was caught. "It doesn't matter."

"It was me wasn't it? I did this to you."

"No."

"Goddamnit! Just tell me the truth, Misao!"

She hung her head, "H-hai."

Right then, Aoshi wanted to kill himself.

"It wasn't your fault, Aoshi-sama, you were asleep-"

"It doesn't matter, I still did this to you. I've hurt you, and for that I can not be forgiven."

Misao sighed, "Aoshi-sama, it isn't your fault. I am a member of the Oniwaabanshuu too, and I know you would never hurt any of us deliberately."

"Hai, demo-"

"Aoshi-sama, I don't want to hear anymore. Don't beat yourself up over me. Do it over someone…" Aoshi raised an eyebrow and Misao looked down. "…else." He tied off the last bandage and helped her stand. "Arigatou, Aoshi-sama," she smiled. _Aoshi-sama always takes care of me. At least I can count on him to do that much for me._ She smiled and walked back downstairs.


	12. A Young Girl's Wish

Battles of the Heart

Chapter 12: A Young Girl's Wish

* * *

Yutaro sat up in his futon. _I can't sleep. I'll go look at the stars for a while,_ he decided. They were very pretty, but something else was plaguing his thoughts. A certain brunette. _Am I starting to like Tsubame? As more than a friend?_ he wondered. Lately, she had been all he was thinking of. Her shy smile, sparkling eyes, and quiet way of showing affection. It was almost enchanting. _Do I have a crush on Tsubame?_ It was almost a scary thought. _She's Yahiko's, not mine._

**_But you can make her yours,_** a voice in the back of his head slyly added.

_That wouldn't be right. Or fair._

_**Who said anything about being fair?**_ it demanded,**_ Is it fair that Yahiko's taking Tsubame when she should be yours?_**

Well- 

_**Of course not! It's time to make her yours.**_

_Hai!_ A determined look crossed his face.

* * *

The next morning, Yutaro climbed out of his bed and yawned. _Time to make Tsubame-chan mine!_ He walked downstairs to find Kenshin making breakfast and everybody going about their usual business. And Tsubame was sitting uncomfortably close to Yahiko. "Tsubame-chan, do you mind coming with me for a minute? I want to ask you something."

"Hai, Yutaro-chan. I'll be right back, Yahiko," she smiled and followed Yutaro out to the cherry blossom tree out front.

Yutaro stopped and turned around to face Tsubame. "I need to ask you something." By now the devil on his shoulder had completely taken over his mouth. "Do you love Yahiko?"

Tsubame stared at him, "I-I don't know."

"Do you like Yahiko?"

"Hai. Very much so."

"Do you think you are close to loving him?"

Tsubame saw where the conversation was heading. "Hai," she answered defiantly, but she regretted the forcefulness of her reply at the sight of his momentary face fault. "Yutaro-chan, I like you very very much, but I like Yahiko-chan more."

"What has Yahiko got that I don't?"

"He's kind to me."

"I'm kind to you."

"He's cheerful."

"I'm cheerful."

"He's very good at swordsmanship."

"I'm just as good as he is!"

"He's really smart."

"I'm smarter than he is!"

"He's strong."

"So am I."

"He's playful and silly. He's such a boy at heart."

"…That just shows how mature I am."

"You have all the qualities that Yahiko has, but, I guess I like him above all because he's Yahiko. And you could be better than Yahiko at everything, but you still wouldn't be Yahiko. Gomen, Yutaro-chan."

Yutaro's eyes saddened, "H-hai. Demo, let's go make Yahiko jealous anyway, ne, Tsubame-chan?"

Tsubame smiled and nodded, "But we're still friends, ne, Yutaro-chan?"

"Of course."

He took Tsubame's hand and together they stepped back into the Aoiya.

"Tsubame-chan, ano, would you like to…to come eat at the Shirobecko with me?"

She looked at him strangely, "You mean like a date?"

Yutaro shook his head quickly, "Iie! It's just lunch! Unless you don't want to, of course."

"Iie, I'd love to eat lunch with you, Yutaro," she smiled.

He grinned. This could be his chance.

* * *

By the time they had got to the Shirobecko, Sae had seen them. "Aww, you two are so cute! Demo, Tsubame-chan, whatever happened to that nice boy, Yahiko-chan?"

Tsubame blushed and replied quietly, "I'm just eating lunch with Yutaro, that's all." Sae nodded and winked.

They walked over to a vacant table and waited for a waitress to take their order. To their surprise, Sano came over, muttering something under his breath. It sounded suspiciously like curses. Apparently not paying attention to the young pair, he put on a brilliant smile and in a politely sweet voice, greeted them, "Good afternoon! What would you like to – Nani! Tsubame-chan! Yutaro-chan! What are you two doing here?"

Tsubame giggled and Yutaro stared. "Yutaro and me were just getting some lunch. What about you, Sano-san? Are you making money to pay back Tae-san and Megumi-san?"

Sano fell over anime style. "Ano, sorta," he blushed, rubbing the back of his head," Hai, I'm making money to pay back Tae."

Tsubame looked at him strangely, "Demo what about Megumi-san? You owe her some money, too."

Sano laughed nervously, "Y-yeah, but I'll pay her back later…" He trailed off.

She giggled, "Megumi-san wouldn't be happy if she heard you say that."

Sano smirked, "Demo, Yahiko-chan would not be very pleased if he saw you with Yutaro."

Tsubame froze. "Doushite? I'm just eating lunch with Yutaro."

Sano's smirk grew bigger. "Oh really?"

"You think I'm lying, Sano-san?"

"Hai."

"And if I was, what would you do about it?"

Sano stared at her for a moment, "That doesn't sound like you, Tsubame-chan. I think a bit of Yutaro-chan is rubbing off on you. Yahiko-chan will be worried. Maybe I should warn him."

The young girl's face twisted into a mask of horror, "You-you wouldn't! Onegai, don't do that, Sano-san!"

Sano grinned, "Why not? You're just eating lunch, right?"

Now it was Tsubame's turn to smirk. "While we're on the subject of warning people, Megumi-san told Kaoru-san that she was waiting for you to pay her back. Maybe I should tell her to stop waiting and that you're only working to way back Tae-san. She'll be really angry then. Hai, maybe if I warn her beforehand, she won't kill you."

Sano's eyes widened. "You-you-you wouldn't!" he sputtered.

Yutaro grinned, "Yes she would."

Sano almost shrieked.

The two young teens laughed.

When her giggles finally subsided, Tsubame offered a truce. "If you don't tell Yahiko, I won't tell Megumi-san. Deal?"

Sano calmed down, "Sure. So for now, I'm safe from Megitsune's wrath."

"Anyway," Tsubame continued, "I'd like a green tea, onegai."

"I'll have the same," interrupted Yutaro.

Sano walked away. _Kami, I can't believe I just had that conversation with a pair of teenagers. How embarrassing. Sagara, you're getting soft._ He shook his head. "Two green teas, onegai," he called distractedly to the cook.

"Sure, hey, Sanosuke-kun, why did you take so long talking to the customers?"

He sighed exasperatedly, "Because I did, is there a problem with that?"

The cook frowned, "Of course there is. I missed your company!"

Sano groaned. The woman was hitting on him. How stupid could she be? _Very stupid_, he decided.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of her voice. "Sanosuke-kun, the teas are ready. This time, don't take so long out there or I'll miss you!" He groaned again. This woman was really annoying.

Tsubame looked up. "Arigatou, Sano-san."

"Arigatou, Sano-san," repeated Yutaro.

He smiled at them as he handed them their green teas. "Anytime, kids."

He smirked as Yutaro's face twisted slightly into a strange pout. _Kinda like Yahiko…_ he observed.

After finishing their teas, Yutaro stood up and together they put their money on the table and left. Hand in hand, they arrived at the Aoiya.

The two had just sat down under the cherry blossom tree again when Yahiko approached the pair. "Ano, Tsubame, would you like to come with me in to town?"

Tsubame grinned and stood up, "Yes, please!" Her eagerness bothered Yutaro and delighted Yahiko. She followed Yahiko into the marketplace.

* * *

The crowd watched as two young teens strode happily among the stalls. "Tsubame-chan! Look at that kimono! It would look pretty on you! So would that one!"

Tsubame smiled at his back, he was so kind to her. _He's such a boy! I hope he never changes._ As she sped up to catch up with her companion, something caught her eye. She stopped to stare at it. It was so beautiful!

* * *

Yahiko noticed she had stopped. Her quiet breaths were no longer following him. Curiously, he turned around and backtracked to where she was standing. Following her eyes, he saw what she was admiring. It was a beautiful kimono. Suddenly, an idea struck him. "Tsubame-chan, why don't you go try it on? Just for fun!" He dragged her inside and they asked the clerk if they could try it on. It was smaller, and it looked about Tsubame's size. "Excuse me, but could she try on that kimono?" Yahiko asked the storekeeper, indicating to Tsubame.

The woman beamed and nodded, "Of course! It looks like it will fit." She reached up and took it down from its place at the window. "Here you go, dear."

Gleefully, Tsubame skipped off to the changing room. The sounds of fabric rustling and rubbing against more fabric filled the quiet store. Finally, after waiting with baited breath, Yahiko saw a hand sliding the curtain covering the small room open. Tsubame pushed the curtain all the way out and shuffled forward. Yahiko's eyes widened and the beam on the storekeeper's face widened.

It was almost as if the kimono was made for Tsubame alone. The white silk fabric gleamed and shone like a pearl and clung to her slight curves easily, falling to her ankles. Big pine green cherry blossoms decorated the hem and her sleeves. The collar was pine green and the rest of the kimono was littered with smaller cherry blossoms and petals, as if blowing in the wind. It had quite a low V-neck neckline, but still remained conservative. Tsubame had been transformed.

"Ano, Yahiko, do I look…okay?"

Yahiko, who had been staring, blinked and exclaimed, "Okay? You don't even look close to 'okay'!" At this, her face fell, but if Yahiko noticed, he didn't comment. "You're, you're…wow. You're beautiful!" Tsubame's face lit up like a star.

"Really?

"Definitely," he assured her.

Tsubame, in a fit of ecstasy, quickly changed back into her first kimono and skipped out.

"It looked like it was made for you, Tsubame-chan. I'm sure if we work together, you can buy it!" he suggested, excitedly.

Tsubame looked doubtful, "I don't know, Yahiko, I don't want to make you pay-"

"Nonsense," he interrupted, "Go on." She hugged him and walked over to the lady.

"How much does this kimono cost?" she inquired timidly.

The lady looked pitifully down at her, "100 yen."

Tsubame was silent. _100 yen? I don't have that kind of money…_

Tears began to form in her eyes as she nodded and bit her lip, turning away. Yahiko took her hand and they walked away. They sat down under a nearby cherry tree and he rubbed her back comfortingly as she began to cry quietly. He looked sadly at her tear-stained face. _She really wanted that kimono. I wish I hadn't told her to try it on at all. I knew it would be too expensive. This is all my fault. Matte, I have some money at the dojo._ He screwed up his face for a moment in thought, _40 yen, I think. And I brought 10 yen. That's 50 yen already…_ His face brightened for a second. "Right, Tsubame-chan, how much money did you bring?"

Tsubame lifted her tear-stained face to meet his, "Uh, 20 yen. That's all my savings…"

Yahiko frowned for a moment, "Would you be willing to spend all your savings on a kimono?"

Tsubame nodded wordlessly. Yahiko sighed pitifully.

"Tsubame-chan, are you sure?"

She nodded more vigorously this time. He smiled.

"Well, that's 20 yen already," he said hopefully, "Now we only need 80 more."

Tsubame smiled at his attempts to cheer her up. "Yes, but, where will we get that 80 yen?"

Yahiko grinned cockily, "I have some money." He stood up and puffed his chest out in a hopeless attempt to appear heroic.

Tsubame giggled, "Demo, Yahiko-chan, you shouldn't have to pay for something I want…"

Yahiko stopped and looked down at her from his standing position, "Tsubame-chan, if I want to spend my money on a friend, I most certainly can!" His indignant tone caused Tsubame to erupt in giggles again and caught Yahiko by surprise. He wobbled and fell over sideways. Tsubame erupted into yet another fit of giggles. He looked so comical like that, lying on his side, legs in the air and an indignant look plastered on his face as he tried to nurse his injured ego. But he beamed delightedly as he saw the amusement it caused Tsubame. _Looks like I'm good for something after all…_ he mused good-humoredly.

Tsubame took a deep breath and her giggles subsided. _Yahiko is so nice. I know he wouldn't hesitate to buy something like that for me,_ she blushed, _but why didn't I want him to say 'friend'?_

**_Cut it Tsubame, you know you want him to say 'you' instead of 'a friend',_** scolded a voice inside her head. Tsubame sighed quietly.

* * *

The sky was darkening. She leaned her head against the tree behind her and yawned slightly. Yahiko plopped down beside her and the two of them sat in comfortable silence. _It's so peaceful, just sitting next to her. I wish I could sit like this for the rest of the night. I probably could, 'cause Kaoru's most likely caught up in her dreams of Kenshin._ He snickered quietly.

Tsubame looked up. "What's so funny?"

Yahiko smiled, "I'm just thinking of how we could probably sit like this all night since Kaoru will be caught up in her dreams of Kenshin."

Tsubame giggled. "Yes, Kaoru-san does dream about Kenshin a lot, ne?"

Yahiko nodded, still snickering. Tsubame yawned again and her eyes struggled to remain open. Yahiko didn't notice, as he was still thinking of Kaoru's wistful face. Tsubame gave up and let herself drift away to sleep. To his surprise, Tsubame's head fell gently to lean on his shoulder comfortably. He grinned. "So now I'm your headrest, too, ne?" He chuckled quietly and closed his own eyes, surrendering to slumber. His head fell on Tsubame's, and the two cut a cute picture, the twilight stars sparkling down in the shadow of a smiling moon, illuminating a cherry blossom tree where a girl lay, head on the shoulder of a young boy, whose head rested on her own.


	13. Of Necklaces and Kimonos

Battles of the Heart

Chapter 13: Of Necklaces and Kimonos

* * *

Aoshi sat, motionless in front of the sliding door to his room, light filtering through the thin material like a pastel blanket, thoughts whirring through his head. _Misao-chan…she really enjoys Soujirou's company. I suppose the boy is better for her, he is younger and lets Misao-chan live a fairly normal life._ He smiled bitterly. _This way, she won't waste her life fruitlessly waiting for me. The life I live is too dangerous; she would be hurt. And besides, how can she bear to even look at me after what I had done to her, to Okina, to everybody. She shouldn't waste her sympathies on someone like me._ But at the bottom of his heart, he knew his words held not an ounce of truth.

* * *

Misao crept up to the shoji, but her bad legs didn't help. Slight winces of pain, and silent 'ouch!'s escaped her lips, but nonetheless, she managed to make it to her target without too much noise.

Aoshi opened one eye. Someone was outside, sneaking around. He had a pretty good idea who it was, though. He heard a near-silent intake of breath, as if the silent stalker was in pain. His brow furrowed.

Misao paused, took a deep breath, and in one swift motion, opened the door and cried, "Ohayou gozaimesu, Aoshi-sama!" Her face shone with morning excitement.

Aoshi, whose eyes had closed again, snapped open, revealing the only evidence that he had been surprised. _Just as I thought_, he said to himself, _It was Misao-chan._ But he didn't expect her to jump in and shout like that.

Misao chuckled; it was evident that she had jolted him._ I managed to sneak up on Aoshi-sama! Yatta!_ She congratulated herself proudly. She smirked. Aoshi _almost_ smiled, but he held it in behind his cold mask. But, as Misao noticed, he couldn't hide the light that shone through his eyes. That was how she loved him. People talked about their true love's smiles, his affection, his gentleness, but Misao loved Aoshi for his eyes. Girls spoke of their sweethearts telling them this, and telling them that, and smiling, but Misao saw Aoshi's joy, concern, and sorrow through those sharp sapphire orbs of his. That was how she loved him. But the only thing she never saw was the one thing she wanted most. Misao sighed, which didn't go unnoticed by Aoshi. But he didn't say anything. Misao smirked, "So how are my ninja skills, Aoshi-sama?"

Aoshi nodded, "They are improving."

Misao beamed in delight at the compliment, "Arigatou, Aoshi-sama!" She skipped out through the open door and closed it behind her before practically jumping downstairs.

Aoshi lifted himself from the floor and left for the marketplace. He stalked past the stalls until he found the one he was looking for. It was a tiny stall, displaying plain jewelry. But in the top right-hand corner, the owner had placed a beautiful blue necklace. Misao had been eyeing it for ages, and he had vowed to buy it for her. Now was as good a time as any. He dropped a pouch of clinking money in the owner's hands and plucked the necklace delicately from it resting place, hanging off the edge of the stall canopy. Without a word, Aoshi walked away, leaving his confused, but grateful, seller behind.

He walked right up to his room and closed the door behind him. The light shone through the door still and illuminated the gorgeous accessory. _This is truly a piece of jewelry fit for Misao._ It was a string of blue beads, cut like diamonds so that the sun winked and bounced off it like sapphires. They were of a bright navy hue, similar to the color of her ninja outfit that so lovingly adorned her. It looked like a gem necklace, worth much more than it truly was. Aoshi, being that he was in the secret safety of his room, smiled. He was almost ready.

**

* * *

**

Yahiko sat up in his futon and, with a great yawn, stretched and stood up. _Today I'll talk to Kaoru and buy Tsubame-chan her kimono._ He grinned; she would be so happy. He stood up, changed out of his sleepwear into his yellow kimono shirt and green pants, and bounded downstairs to the kitchen, where Kaoru was once again daydreaming about a certain wanderer. "Kaoru?" she looked up at the sound of her name, "Can I borrow some money? I'll pay you back when we get back to Tokyo."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow delicately, "Oh really, you want to borrow some money? And what would you use it for?"

Yahiko fidgeted nervously. "Ano, to buy something…"

Kaoru looked at him curiously, "To buy what?"

He looked away, "Something," he turned back, "Does it matter?"

His teacher laughed, "Of course it does! Do you think I'd let you borrow my money so that you can buy free food or something? How do I know that Sano hasn't rubbed off on you or something? You'd probably go gamble with it!"

"Nani? Gamble? Why would I do that? I have a specific reason for borrowing your money and it's a damn good reason! Besides, how would you know what I want to buy, Busu?"

Kaoru's face turned red at this. "Busu? I was going to let you borrow MY money, but now I don't think I will."

Yahiko stared and sighed exasperatedly, "Fine, I'll ask Megumi-san for some money. I need that money, and if I have to go work for it, I will."

Kaoru's face showed her surprise. "Yahiko?" He turned around. "I…Gomen. I guess I'm just a little tired…" she smiled gently, "Hai, you can borrow some money! Demo how much do you need?"

Yahiko grinned. "Arigatou, Kaoru! I need…70 yen."

She face fell slightly. "Ano, Yahiko, I don't…I'm not sure…it's kind of a lot of money…"

Yahiko nodded solemnly. "Yes, I know, demo I really need it. I have 40 yen at the dojo, and I'll pay you that back when we go home, and as for the other 30 yen, I pay you back later, I need to make it. I'll go ask Sae for a job, and people give me tips at the Akebecko sometimes…" he trailed off hopefully.

Kaoru smiled at the hope in his eyes. "I'll give you the 70 yen, and I want 40 as soon as we get home, but the other 30 yen you can take your time getting. That seems fair, ne?"

Yahiko nodded vigorously, "Hai, hai! Arigatou nasai, Kaoru!"

Kaoru beamed, stood up, and ruffled his head affectionately before trotting off to her room. Yahiko kneeled on one of the mats and grinned blissfully, as if in a daze.

* * *

Kaoru stepped quietly into her room, leaving the door open. _I wonder what Yahiko wants to buy. I'm sure he'll buy something nice, maybe he'll show me when he comes back. He looked so hopeful, and so happy when I agreed; how could I resist?_ She searched through her belongings, in all her bags and kimonos. _Where could it be?_ she wondered. Then, it struck her. She reached into the back of her kimono and pulled out a small purse. _Aha! I forgot, I put it there because I was going to go to town today._ Purse in hand, she stepped out of her room, closed the shoji, and walked back to Yahiko.

* * *

Yahiko looked up as she reentered the kitchen. Kaoru held the purse behind her back, causing Yahiko to look curiously at her hidden item. She grinned and pulled out the purse. "Tada! The magic purse of the beautiful Kaoru Kamiya!"

Yahiko raised an eyebrow. "Arigatou, Kaoru! I promise I'll pay you back!" With that he skipped out to Tsubame's room. "Tsubame?"

She opened the door and looked questioningly at him. "Hai, Yahiko?"

Yahiko blushed, "Can I…borrow some of your money?"

Tsubame giggled. "How much?"

Yahiko blushed some more. "Ano, 20 yen?"

She looked down for a moment. "That's…all I have…but, sure!" She ran to the back of the room, retrieved her purse, and handed it to Yahiko.

Yahiko grinned. "Arigatou, Tsubame! I'll be back soon!"

* * *

He ran through the streets of the market until he reached the kimono shop. Flinging open the door, he ran in, panting for breath, and approached the surprised shopkeeper. "Gomen, miss," he apologized, "but I'm here to buy a kimono."

The shopkeeper stared, and recognition dawned on her young face. "You're the young boy who came in the other day! You're girlfriend was the young girl who tried on my white kimono. She looked stunning."

Yahiko smiled and nodded his head. "Hai. I would like to buy that white kimono, onegai."

The lady closed her eyes and smiled gently. "You would like to buy it for your girlfriend, ne?"

Yahiko blushed, "H-hai, demo she's not my girlfriend." She opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows. He showed her Kaoru's purse.

Her eyebrows rose even higher, "You have the money? How did you get it?"

Yahiko blushed some more, "It-it's all the money I own, and then I borrowed some…" he mumbled.

She smiled, eyebrows still soaring, "Goodness! And you're willing to pay all your money to buy this for her?" He nodded wordlessly. She bent down to his level and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Your willingness to sacrifice all your money for this girl, because I like you, and because you two remind me of myself not too long ago, I think I can make an exception. I need to make money, too, so I'll sell it to you for 80 yen. I know it's still a lot, but it's a good kimono."

Yahiko blinked, and grinned. "Thank you!" He took out 10 yen from his purse, 50 from Kaoru's, and, reluctantly, 20 from Tsubame's. After giving the woman the money, she gently picked the beautiful kimono from its display table and lovingly placed in a package, carefully tying it with a white ribbon. She gave it to the young boy and watched him walk with the utmost care away from the shop and in the direction of the Aoiya. _Great!_ he thought, _Tsubame will be so surprised! I don't think she'll mind me spending her money on this…I'll pay her back later, and now I just have to pay Kaoru back 10 yen. Still, I have to make 30 yen…I'll ask Sae for a job…_

Yahiko hurried up to his room and placed his package behind his bed, where no one would find it, and ran down to the Shirobecko. "Sae-dono?"

Sae turned around to find Yahiko, panting slightly, in the doorway.

"Is that you, Yahiko-chan? My, I haven't seen you in a while."

Yahiko winced at the '-chan', but shrugged it off. "Sae-dono, can I have a job? I can help out with the serving."

Sae looked at him curiously. _That's two of them already,_ she realized, amused. "Hai, of course." She led him to a small room opposite the kitchen and handed him a uniform. His eyes widened and he wrinkled his nose in mild disgust. "I have to wear _that_!" he exclaimed, "Men don't wear frilly aprons!"

Sae giggled. "Of course not, but if you want to make some money, you must be willing to make sacrifices."

Yahiko groaned, but accepted the uniform with a determined face. He changed in Sae's room, and walked out to report for duty. "Sae-dono, I'm ready."

She handed him a large pot of beef hot pot and sent him off to one of the back tables. He walked out bravely, looking for all the world like a soldier charging into battle. Sae couldn't hold back another giggle.

* * *

"Here you go, sir, miss," Yahiko smiled politely. He hurried back to the kitchen for the next order.

Sano ran back to the kitchen, carrying steaming beef pots back and forth. It was tiring; the pots were hot and burned him if he slipped, not to mention the embarrassment. He rushed back to the kitchen for yet another beef pot.

Yahiko placed the beef pot on the table and scrambled back to the kitchen again. _This is just like the Akebecko. Sae is just like Tae, and the customers are all friendly, too. Even the actual building is similar! If only Tsubame were here…_ He was brought out of his reverie as he ran smack into a tall person. Yahiko didn't look up, merely muttering a quiet "gomen." He saw a pair of familiar white pants in front of him.

Sano hurried around all the customers, dodging the large chatting parties and swerving around the loners. Suddenly, 'oof!', he bumped into someone small. "Gomen," he mumbled at the same time as the kid. He looked down. The kid had familiar spiky hair.

_Who has white pants…?_ "Sano!"

_Black spiky hair, huh?_ "Yahiko!"

Their names were spoken in unison. Yahiko looked up to find that it was, indeed, Sano; and Sano looked down to find that it was indeed, Yahiko. Sano stared at Yahiko's apron and smirked. "Does a man where frilly aprons?"

Yahiko smirked back, "Iie, guess that means you're not a man."

Sano whacked him on the head, "Baka, of course I'm a man. Real men make sacrifices."

Yahiko sniggered, "Yeah, they make sacrifices. Is yours for a certain fox doctor?"

Sano snorted, "And so what if it is? Like I said _real_ men make sacrifices."

Yahiko growled, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Guess, Yahiko-CHAN."

Yahiko jumped on Sano's head and chewed his hair. He picked the boy off like a bug. "I'm a real man; I'm making a sacrifice."

Sano snickered, "So Tsubame does mean something to you, huh?"

Yahiko blushed, "Same goes for you and Megumi-san, tori-atama."

Sano grumbled, "The things we do for those women. This is so embarrassing."

"Tell me about it."

And with that, they spent the next three days complaining about the unmanliness of their task.

* * *

"Hey Sano, why are you here, anyway? Lost all your money gambling?" Yahiko snickered.

Sano snorted, "You wish. I used up all my money, so now I need some more."

"So I was right."

"No, I bought something."

"What'd you buy? What'd you buy? What'd you buy?"

"A necklace, happy?" he sighed, exasperated.

Yahiko smirked, "For Megumi-san, ne? Ne?"

Sano shook his head hopelessly, "You're not gonna leave me alone, are you?"

Yahiko smirked some more, "I'll take that as a yes."

Sano glared at him, "Why are you here?"

Yahiko looked slightly dejected, "I spent all my money, and I borrowed some from Busu, so now I have to pay her back."

Sano grinned triumphantly, "So what did you spend it on? What could be so expensive, unless you have finally realized the exhilarating thrills of gambling?"

He sighed hopelessly, "Iie, I don't gamble. I bought something, same as you."

Sano chuckled, "Bet you anything it's for Tsubame, ne?"

Yahiko answered smugly, "If it's for Tsubame, then yours is for Megumi-san."

Sano shook his head and smiled, "Nice one. Looks like Yahiko-CHAN is growing up…"

"Why you…!" He jumped and began chewing Sano's hair.

"…but he's still not a man," he finished, having slight difficulty picking Yahiko off his head.

* * *

"Phew!" Yahiko wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead. It had been five days of serving countless customers hot beef pots and other foods. He earned the money he needed, nonetheless, he was glad to finish. "Sae-dono, arigatou for letting me take a temporary job."

Sae smiled kindly at him. "Anytime, Yahiko-chan. You were a great help."

He skipped off with his newly earned 30 yen, Sano following behind. _Now, time to give Tsubame her kimono! And Kaoru her money._

Sano grinned. _Now I've got my money back, through honest means. I'll put this money to good use. Thank you, Tsubame, for giving me the idea._


	14. Petty Arguments

Konnichiwa, minna-san!! Thank you for reviewing everybody!!! I appreciate it SOOOO much!!!! I hope you like this chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. *sob* Claimer: I own Akeno (*gag* wish I didn't.) and YAHIKO!!!!!  
  
"talking" characters thoughts (italics) ~*~*~*~*~scene or time change~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~Akeno's House ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Megumi, koishii, I searched and searched for this Sanosuke Sagara. He was buying something from a food stall. I was about to approach him when this young woman walked up to him and kissed him. I was appalled. And I thought you had said you loved him!"  
  
Megumi scowled, "He kissed her, did he? What did she look like?"  
  
Akeno secretly smirked, "She had long black hair." He racked his brain for a woman he had seen somewhere, "And she was wearing.a yellow kimono with green bamboo shoots."  
  
Megumi didn't even stop to consider what he had just said. "Yellow kimono with green bamboo shoots? Long black hair? I'm gonna find her, and I'll kill her!"  
  
Akeno placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Megumi, think about it. Just forget about him. If he's willing to ignore and kiss the first girl he sees, then he's not worth it."  
  
She smiled sadly, "I suppose you're right. But let me find that girl first, ok? When did you see her?"  
  
"This morning-"  
  
But she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Four Exhausting Hours Later~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grrr.Where could she be? She's probably gone home. But no one's seen her! They've seen girls with long black hair and girls with yellow bamboo kimonos, but no one with both. She sighed; this was getting tedious. Maybe this was his 'revenge' for what she had said this morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Megumi," Sano began.  
  
Megumi stared at him intensely, "Using my real name? That's a first." The sarcasm hurt.  
  
"Dammnit, just cut the sarcasm and listen to me! That Akeno guy, he's a player, don't you get it? He's not sticking around because he likes you, he just hopes to get a good time out of it, and then he'll leave."  
  
Megumi scowled, You think I don't know that? "And what difference does that make to you?"  
  
Sano scowled even deeper, "It makes a hell of a difference to me! I don't want you with a guy like that."  
  
"And why would you care?"  
  
"Because.I do," he paused, blushing, unsure of what to say. Unfortunately, his pride wouldn't let him finish, "That's what friends do, isn't it?"  
  
He cursed himself, not only for his cowardice, but also for the hint of.was it remorse?.in her eyes. He scowled again, "Fine, go with that guy. I don't care. Just don't come running to me when he cheats on you or something, 'cause I won't listen."  
  
She felt a brief rush of doubt surge through her heart. But if he won't listen, that's what this whole thing is for. She shook her head to clear her mind; I'll get him to listen. No worries there. "I can take care of myself," she assured him haughtily, "So just leave me alone. I don't need your help! Let me live my own life, the way I want to live it, which means without you hanging around, got it?"  
  
She turned around and stalked out the door without another word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~  
  
I shouldn't have said that to him. But it's all for the sake of the plan. But in the back of her mind, a sense of regret began to take over.  
  
Then, just as the frustrated doctor was about to give up and return to the Aoiya, she spotted, above the crowd, a head of spiky brown hair.  
  
"Sanosuke!" she called, approaching him.  
  
He turned around, "Oh it's you, Megumi. Yeah?"  
  
Her face was slowly turning red. She raised an angry hand and slapped him, hard, across the cheek. "How could you?"  
  
He brought a hand up to his burning cheek, a stunned expression on his face. He needed no words; his eyes voiced his question.  
  
"Akeno told me he saw you kissing some girl! How COULD you?" Hot, angry tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.  
  
Sano opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off.  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He said he saw you this morning!"  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"Don't act dumb, you know what I'm talking about, Sagara Sanosuke!"  
  
Finally, Sano managed to have his voice heard. "Megumi, what in the name of Kami-sama are you talking about?"  
  
Megumi's face turned even redder, "You know what I'm talking about! Now answer me, who was she?"  
  
"Who was who?"  
  
"The girl!"  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"The one you kissed this morning!"  
  
"I didn't kiss anyone this morning! YOU'RE the one who's been kissing people!"  
  
Megumi flushed, "Oh really? Then why did Akeno say he saw you kissing some girl this morning?"  
  
"So that you'd get mad at me."  
  
"Why would he want me to get mad at you?"  
  
Sano sighed, "So you'd get over me. That way, it'll be easier to take advantage of you."  
  
Megumi paused, letting this sink in, "And how would you know this?"  
  
"I don't. Call it a man's intuition."  
  
She snorted, "There's no such thing."  
  
Sano smirked, "There is now."  
  
Megumi sighed exasperatedly, "So you didn't kiss a girl with long black hair and a yellow kimono with bamboo shoots this morning?"  
  
"On my honor as a man, I swear I didn't."  
  
Megumi sniggered, "No good. What's to swear on?"  
  
Sano growled, "Watch it, kitsune."  
  
She smirked, "Hai, hai, fine. I believe you. But then what about Akeno?"  
  
Sano shook his head smugly, "He's just jealous. He thinks you love me. Ha! Like that'd ever happen." Megumi blushed and looked down. Sano realized what he had just said and blushed as well; taking note that Megumi's face was as red as his own.  
  
Megumi's head shot up. What am I doing? I'm supposed to be making Tori- atama jealous! "I think I'll go have a talk with my Akeno-kun."  
  
Sano wrinkled his nose slightly at the sound of the other man's name, but didn't say anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~At Akeno's Apartment~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Akeno-kun?" she called, but no one answered. She tried again, "Akeno- kun?" Again, no one answered.  
  
Suddenly, a door opened and a flustered-looking Akeno walked out. "Wha.?  
  
Oh, Megumi-koi, what are you doing here?" His brightened.  
  
"Oh, no reason," she shrugged (A/N:Does Megumi shrug??), "I just thought I'd drop in and visit, I've missed you all day!" She ran into his arms, sighing contentedly.  
  
He looked down, surprised. Wonder if she found the girl.Oh no! What if Kaede sees her? I have to hide her, and fast! "Megumi-koi, come with me." He led her to the kitchen. "Wait here, I'm going to go get changed into more decent clothing. Gomen, I was taking a nap." She smiled and nodded.  
  
With that, he hurried back to Kaede, the girl in his bedroom. "Kaede-koi," he called softly, "Come, you must leave. My mother is here, and you know how she doesn't like seeing girls in the house." She dressed quickly and let herself be guided through to the back shoji and ran off. Akeno rushed back to his room and dressed rapidly.  
  
"Well, now that I'm clothed, was there something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Megumi looked up at the sound of his voice. "Uh, hai. Sano says he didn't kiss any girls this morning."  
  
His eyes narrowed slightly, "And you believe him?"  
  
Megumi slowly nodded her head. "Let's go take a walk."  
  
Akeno looked at her curiously, "Sure."  
  
They left the apartment building and walked away from the marketplace, down a deserted path with pine trees on either side. (A/N: Do they even have pine trees in Japan??) He placed a protective arm around her waist and pulled her closer. From behind a tree, a pair of jealous eyes followed them fervently.  
  
Megumi stared ahead, saying nothing. Akeno stopped suddenly and, pulled her to face him, bent down and kissed her fiercely. They pulled apart, breathing harder, and a blush crept up to tint the doctor's cheeks. Her eyes searched his face for a reason for his actions. Akeno shrugged, "Spur of the moment." He smiled lovingly down at her. But both Megumi and the prying eyes knew otherwise. (A/N: If you haven't figured out to whom the prying eyes belong to, I suggest you re-read the this story from the beginning again!) Megumi leaned her head against his chest and sighed happily. Suddenly, Akeno's eyes widened. "Taihen! I have to meet somebody at my apartment tonight! Gomen, koishii, demo I must leave. I'll see you tomorrow, ne?" And with that, he released her and ran off, back home.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Megumi turned in the direction of the eyes and smirked, "Did you follow me all the way here?"  
  
The eyes smirked back, and stepped out, revealing their owner. (A/N: I WONDER who it is.~__^) "I don't know. Maybe this is a chance meeting."  
  
Megumi sighed and shook her head, "It's pointless to talk to you; did you know that?"  
  
"No, but now I do!" he grinned.  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara, I want to look me in the eye and say, 'I solemnly swear on my honor as a man that I did not kiss any women today,' got it?"  
  
He looked surprised by the request, but did as he was asked. Sano looked the doctor right in the eye and said, "I solemnly swear on my honor as a man that I did not kiss any women today."  
  
Megumi narrowed her eyes at his grin, "I don't believe you."  
  
He stared in mock hurt, "I am hurt, my good lady," he crossed his arms, "How come you don't believe me?"  
  
"You were grinning."  
  
"Oh, and that means I'm lying?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Fine, then I'll say it without grinning," he stared her in the eye, "I solemnly swear on my honor as a man that I did not kiss any women today."  
  
Megumi smiled triumphantly. "You blinked. You're lying!"  
  
He stared. "Nani?! You're making this all up. Fine. I solemnly swear on my honor as a man that I did not kiss any women today!"  
  
"You said it too fast. When you lie, you talk faster. You're making it all up!"  
  
Sano's eyes flashed dangerously, "I may gamble, drink, and freeload, but I never lie!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then why can't you swear an oath that you didn't kiss some woman this morning without blinking, talking quickly, or grinning? Hm?"  
  
Sano grumbled, "Because I didn't think those things mattered. Here, lemme do again, this time I'll say without blinking, talking fast, OR grinning. I solemnly swear on my honor as a man that I did not kiss any women today. Happy?"  
  
"No, you didn't mean it. I could hear in your voice. You're just saying it because I'm forcing you to. You're lying!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am NOT!"  
  
"Are TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Ugh! I cannot believe I'm having this conversation with you. I can't believe you would do that!"  
  
"Nani? You're not anything special; so don't act as if you're better than me! All you do criticize me! I can't believe you would stoop so low as to falsely accuse me of being a liar!"  
  
"Well, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
Megumi said nothing, and walked away, fuming. 'You're not anything special. All you do is criticize me!' His words rang through her mind. They hurt and stinging tears threatened to fall from her angry eyes. Is that how he sees me? As someone who just criticizes him?  
  
Sano stalked off, muttering curses beneath his breath. Criticize, criticize, criticize. That's all she does! Can't she just leave me alone for just one minute? Why can't she see me as.something else? She probably think of me as just one of her most annoyingly frequent patient. He kicked a stone irritably. Hmph. Why's she so upset about me kissing someone anyway? She's got her 'Akeno-kun', what's it to her if I kiss someone, too? Grr, maybe I SHOULD kiss someone, just annoy her. He glared at the ground, and if looks could kill, the ground would have shriveled up already.  
  
~*~*~*~*~The Next Day: The Aoiya~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megumi strutted past Sano, nose in the air, paying no heed to him. Tori- atama no baka, I'll fix you up soon enough. Sano paid her the same respect. If the rest of the Aoiya noticed their strange behaviour, they didn't comment on it.  
  
Everybody knew by now that trying to get the two to talk was useless. They would work it out sooner or later, though they were all hoping it would be sooner.  
  
"Minna! Dinner!" called Omasu. Everybody hurried over so that their food wouldn't get cold. The two to come first were Sano and Yahiko (A/N: obviously!). They piled a mountain of food on their plates and sat, waiting impatiently for the rest to arrive. Next came Misao, bouncing in, and Megumi, who happened to be walking past when she heard Omasu. Sano stared hungrily at his plate, grinning like an idiot. Megumi sat as far away from him as possible. Sano looked up and scowled, "What, am I that repulsive?" He snickered.  
  
Megumi sniffed disdainfully, "Who in their right mind would sit next to you?"  
  
"Who in their right mind wouldn't?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"That's only 'cause you're not in your right mind." He smirked.  
  
"Oh well, and I'm going to be. Ever."  
  
Everybody had arrived by now, and they collectively sighed exasperatedly.  
  
Yahiko shook his head pitifully. They're WAY too obvious.  
  
Misao bounced over to her seat in a fit of adrenaline, and sat down. She turned to face the person who occupied the next adjacent. Yatta! Today I managed to get the seat next to Aoshi-sama! She blushed dreamily. But Megumi's voice shook her back to reality. "Itachi-chan, why are you looking at me like that? I am not Shinomori-san."  
  
Misao blinked, and turned a bright crimson. "G-gomen, Megumi-san, I was- I didn't realize."  
  
"Oh ho ho," fox ears appeared in her head, "Daijobou, just remember that Aoshi is a man and I am a woman, ne?"  
  
She blushed some more, "H-hai. Demo, Megumi-san, that's Aoshi-sama's seat. You've taken his seat."  
  
"Do you want me to move?"  
  
"Hai, Aoshi-sama is the ex-Okashira, and that, Megumi-san, is the ex- Okashira's seat."  
  
"You just made that up."  
  
"No, I'm serious!"  
  
Megumi sighed and stood up, "I won't argue with you tonight. Oh, demo the only seat left is next to Tori-atama!" She pouted. The room went silent and they all stared in her direction.  
  
Yahiko leaned over and whispered in Tsubame's ear, "I've never seen Megumi- san pout before."  
  
Megumi heard him and immediately froze, blushing furiously.  
  
She sat down, putting on a disgusted face, without another word.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, I saved your seat!" Misao called, breaking the silence, as Aoshi walked in. He silently sat down and Misao beamed.  
  
"Tori-atama, pass the miso soup."  
  
"Not until you say 'onegai'."  
  
"Fine. Pass the miso soup, onegai." He passed it.  
  
"Hey Megitsune, pass the tofu."  
  
"Not until you say 'onegai'," she mimicked.  
  
He grumbled, "Pass the tofu, onegai." She passed it.  
  
The rest of the night dragged in this way, the tension mounting with each petty argument they had. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, Megumi stood up and excused herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~The Next Morning~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megumi awoke, stretching. It was a beautiful morning, and she was in a beautiful mood. Changing into her blue kimono, she almost skipped to the kitchen for breakfast. Of course, grown women don't skip. As she entered, all heads turned her way. "Ohayo, Megumi-dono!" smiled Kenshin.  
  
"Ohayo, Megumi-san!" greeted everyone else.  
  
All heads then turned to Sano, who gruffly replied, "Ohayo, kitsune."  
  
She smirked, "Ohayo, Tori-atama."  
  
After breakfast, neither having said anymore to each other, the doctor excused herself, saying she was going out to look at the shops.  
  
Sano excused himself shortly afterwards, saying he had to do something. I'll do it today. I won't let that excuse for a man take MY Megumi. My? She's not mine.yet. He smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok.I know, I know. You want to know what's happening with Kenshin and Kaoru, right? *dodges tomatoes* I'm so sorry, but I really need to finish with everybody else. Next chapter is K/K, though. I promise! I've had next to no time to write at all.and I don't get the week off, so.but due to the fact that I have strep, I had Friday, Saturday, and Sunday (today) to write, when I actually felt up to it, so that's why I've been able to do this. It took me sooo long to write this chapter, and it's so short! Most of mine are, though. But I'm better at k/k anyway, so hopefully I'll get the next one up really soon!! I'll be away for Pres break in Vermont, so I'll hopefully get a little time to write but I won't be able to update due to no internet access.I'll try though!!  
  
EVERYBODY, I NEED HELP WITH GETTING THE ITALICS TO SHOW UP, SO IF YOU HAVE SOME ADVICE, I'D LOOOOOOOOOVE TO HEAR IT!!!!!!! try to figure out which should be italics and which shouldn't.sorry  
  
I have 'stolen' Kitten Kisses' idea *smiles sheepishly* and have decided to start putting ficcie suggestions. They may not all be rk, though. ^^  
  
Title :::~::: by Author Series name: Rating  
  
Kidnapped! :::~::: by Valese RK: PG Farewell by :::~::: by Valese G Gundam: G  
  
^_____^ sorry, just couldn't resist ^^  
  
Personal Responses:  
  
Inushemeeko ~ yep, I updated! Glad you loved it! ^__^ Your stories are awesome!! HEY EVERYBODY, CHECK OUT INUSHEMEEKO'S STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mutgaba ~ Glad you loved it ^__^ and I know, sorry to disappoint you, but next WILL be k/k, k? lol I promise!  
  
DBZ Goddess ~ Kami-sama! You really like my story, don't you? I feel so loved!! It's kind of hard to believe anyone could like my stories this much, but THANK YOU!!!! *huggles*  
  
Kay-san1 ~ *blushes* Thanks! Hmm.I wonder, did you like the chapter? You did? I couldn't tell. ^_______^ I'm sooooo glad you like it!!  
  
LadyHimura ~ Yay! Thank you! *bows* Every word, huh? *grins*  
  
Assassinatorgirl ~ yay! You like my story!! I will most definitely write more, that I will! *grins*  
  
StarGurl1128 ~ You really think it's a great story? *smiles* yay! It wasn't exactly soon.but I wrote more!!  
  
Sky-chan ~ thank you! I haven't written the rest, or I'd post it up WAY faster.I hope to get it done soon though! ^___^ 


	15. Heartbreaker

Konnichiwa minna-san!!!  OK, I know I know I know, I haven't updated in like, years, and I feel awful!  Really, I do!  But here is the next chapter, with the promised KK fluff.  This one may be a little confusing, but its supposed to be like that. ^___^

Disclaimer: OK, if you guys need to hear this, then you're obviously not very bright, but for all you not-so-bright readers, if I owned Rurouni Kenshin, I swear that no one would watch it.

Claimer: I'm selling Akeno off to anybody who wants him!! Only $10!!!! Free S/H!!!

~*~*~*~*~Kenshin's Room~*~*~*~*~

I think Kaoru-dono will like my ring.  I hope she does…  But what if she rejects it?  Sessha should not be asking this of her…Sessha is not worthy of Kaoru-dono.  Sessha has killed far too many men to even be allowed in the home of someone as innocent and pure and beautiful and kind as her.  He sighed.  She deserves someone much better, someone whose hands aren't stained with the blood of so many men.  Sessha will taint her.  He stared at his hands sadly.  Sessha will give Kaoru-dono the ring, and hope she likes it, and that will be it.  Sessha must not tell her what he was going to tell her.  That will only make it worse. 

With a new determination, Kenshin retreated to the kitchen to help Okon and Omasu.  It was almost time to meet Kaoru at the sakura tree up front.  He was beginning to dread it.  _Hai, a change of plans.  In order to preserve Kaoru-dono's innocence, sessha must not tell her anything._  Satisfied with his change of plans, Kenshin grew calmer.  _Besides, how could Kaoru-dono love someone like sessha?  Sessha is unworthy and blood-stained.  She couldn't possible love sessha.  It is not humanly possible to love sessha.  But Tomoe loved sessha.  Sessha doesn't understand why, though.  But Tomoe hated sessha first.  And Tomoe was not as innocent as Kaoru-dono._

~*~*~*~*~In the Training Hall~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru swept and swept and swept.  She stopped to wipe a bead of sweat from her brow.  _Phew!  This is tiring!  But I'm glad to help Oko-sann and Omasu-san, after all they have let us stay here.  I just wish I knew how to cook.  Then I could cook something nice for Kenshin…_  She smiled as her thought drifted to the red-headed rurouni.  _I have finally realized, I love him!  But he would never love me.  I'm just a sweaty girl.  I can't cook, I don't act like a lady, I don't even look like one!_  She sighed sadly.  _All I can do is swordsmanship, and even then he is better than me.  He cooks better than me, he even does laundry better than me!  I feel so useless.  He should marry someone who can actually act like a woman.  He should marry a woman who will be a good housewife.  I couldn't be a housewife even  if I tried._

She began furiously sweeping the floor again, letting out all of her frustration.  It was hard being a young woman, living alone and unmarried at her age.  And then she let two men and a boy live with her!  It was unheard of.  _But I couldn't help it, I liked him at first, and by the time I was supposed to throw him out, I had fallen in love… Love.  I had always wondered what it was like to fall in love._  She sighed.  _But of everything I have heard about love, half the feeling is to be in love, and the other is be loved.  I now know the joy of falling in love, but I'll never know what it's like to be loved.  Kenshin wouldn't fall in love with someone like me._  Her eyes flickered down to the newly swept floor and salty tears began to prick at her eyes.  _Why is love so cruel to me?  I loved my mother, but she was taken from me.  I loved my father, but he was taken from me too.  I love Kenshin, but he would never love me._

~*~*~*~*~Kenshin's Room~*~*~*~*~

He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.  His steady breathing feigned sleep, but in truth, he was only resting.  Unintentionally, he slipped into slumber.

~*~*~*~It was time for his talk with Kaoru.  He slipped out to the sakura tree, where she was waiting for him.  Nervously, he opened his mouth to speak, and sweat began to form at the back of his neck.  "Konnichiwa, Kaoru-dono.  How were your chores?"  He winced at how stupid he sounded.

"Not too hard.  What bout you, Kenshin?  You look like you haven't slept recently."

"Oro?  I just had a nap."  He smiled.

She smiled back and nodded, "Hai.  There was something you wanted to ask me?"

"N-no, I just wanted to give you something."  He sighed, her crestfallen face was bothering him.  _Maybe I should tell her after all.  No!  That would be wrong.  But if sessha knows that Kaoru-dono does not love sessha, then it won't hurt, ne?_  He pulled out the ring.  It was beautiful and gleamed softly in the dusk air.  "Sessha wanted to give Kaoru-dono this ring.  He has something to tell you, de gozaru yo."

Kaoru's eyes lit up and she smiled hopefully.  "Oh, Kenshin, it's beautiful!"

"Arigatou.  Demo, not as beautiful as you are."

She blushed, but did not turn away, "Arigatou," she whispered.

"Kaoru-dono…Aishiteru."

She gasped and blushed, "You do?"

"Hai," he nodded solemnly.

She looked almost pitying, then.  He gazed at her worriedly.  "Ano, Kenshin, gomen nasi.  I really am."

"Nani?"

Tears began to form at her eyes and spilled over down her cheeks.  "My heart belongs to…to Saitou Hajime."

He froze.  His world came crashing down at those words.  It couldn't be true.  It just couldn't.

"Kenshin," she murmured gently, placing her hand on his, "I loved you, once.  I loved you with every fiber of my being.  I loved you so much," she swallowed painfully, "that it hurt.  You never noticed me.  You hid from me; I could see it.  You tried to hide all your pain and your suffering, demo I could see it in your eyes.  I dreamed of seeing you smile, for me.  A real smile, demo you never did.  I began to give up hope.  Then, I met Saitou, and he was kind to me.  He smiled for me, and cared for me.  I know he's married, demo I love him all the same."  She looked down, "Gomen, Kenshin, demo I couldn't wait any longer for you."  She turned away and left him alone, staring at his hand where she had touched him.  Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he didn't try to stop them.  He was paralyzed.  This was his own fault, he knew it, but it hurt all the same.  The tears just kept coming and coming.  He put his face in his hands and wept.  His body shook with each sob, but no sound came out.  He couldn't say anything, he didn't want to.  He embraced the silence and in his grief, spoke no more.  _What is my reason to live, now?  Kaoru-dono was my only reason, and now she's gone.  She's gone._  The words echoed through his head, each one a stab to the heart.  It was a pain beyond pain, worse than when he had killed Tomoe, with his own hands.  Worse than when he had returned to the Aoiya from the fight with Shishio, on the brink of death.  No, this was the worst pain he had ever felt.  And it didn't stop.  After Shishio, he fainted, and felt the pain no more.  He eventually numbed from the pain of Tomoe's death, too.  But he doubted he'd ever recover from this.  Without thinking, without caring, he pulled his sakabatou from its sheath and flipped it over.  He closed his eyes, allowing himself one last glimpse of his lost beloved, and stabbed into his abdomen.  In a matter of seconds, he felt the pain no more.  He felt nothing.  He savored the painlessness death brought in his last moments.  Darkness overcame, and he saw no more, save for the face of a certain assistant master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu…~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OK, I'm sure half of you are a bit confused and half of you hate me.  But I swear it will all make sense, and if it doesn't then I'll explain.  I love it when you guys try to guess what happens *hint hint* so feel free to guess.

Recommendations: All of dolphingirl0113's stories, though mostly: Out of the Darkness :::~::: by dolphingirl0113 Inuyasha: PG-13

Confessions of a Broken Heart :::~::: by dolphingirl0113 Inuyasha: PG-13

The Realistic Happily Ever After :::~::: by dolphingirl0113 Inuyasha: PG-13

Soldiers In a Timeless Battle :::~::: by dolphingirl0113 Inuyasha: PG-13

These are amazing if you like Inuyasha ^___^  K, personal reviews:

Inushemeeko ~ I know, s/m in arguments is so cute, ne?  Glad you like it ^___^

Kitty-jinxx ~ I know! I love them! Thanks for r/r-ing!!

Lady Himura ~ *blushes* I made your day, wow you just made mine ^____^ I'll try!!!  Btw, Arabic food is good ^___^

DBZ Goddess ~ I dunno, I'm not so sure I'd like my story if I wasn't the one writing it ^___^ but I'm soo delighted that you like it!!

RaspK FOG ~ Yatta! You r/r-ed!!  OK, I give you my Best Review Award!! *gives trophy*  KK I would love to change the scenes and stuff, and frankly I agree with you, but I have a small problem: once I write something, I can never bring myself to change it.  It's a terrible habit, I know, but I'll try, really.  I'm not being sarcastic or anything here.  As for reloading some chapters, once I get a bit of time I will definitely run through and do it!! I have had to rush to get this chap. up…Keep reading ^___^ and of course reviewing!!

WhiteRabbit5 ~ I agree, Akeno does suck.  *sigh* guess that means you won't buy him from me, ne? hehe

Senko Tenrou ~ Glad you love it ^____^  I'm so glad you read it!! Ok, I'll go through and try to change the formatting and read through to fix sentence structure probems.  I probably have millions, ne? __  And you're not being a bummer, I'm so glad you corrected me ^___^ I'll change that too, and arigatou!!  Arigatou, too, for the italics thing ^___^ just hope it works lol. X__x


	16. Skills, Speed, and Strength

Konnichiwa minna-san!!  K, here's Chapter 17!!! I feel so special!!!! And thank you to everybody who keeps reviewing and to all those who have just started ^___^

Disclaimer: I'm not going to say this anymore: I do not, have never, and will never own Rurouni Kenshin.

Claimer: Last time: I own Akeno and he's up for sale.

~*~*~*~*~Training Hall~*~*~*~*~

"Konnichiwa, Kamiya-san," greeted Aoshi as he stepped into the Training Hall.

Kaoru jumped, "Oh, Aoshi-san, you startled me.  I just finished sweeping."  She bowed out the door, leaving the ex-Okashira to his training.

Sweat was beginning to drip down his back when he heard voices.  "Onegai?  I'm pretty strong, you know!"  He smiled, he'd recognize Misao's voice anywhere.

"Hai, if you really want to, demo I don't want to hurt you…"  His smile disappeared; that was Soujirou's voice.

"Mou!  I'll be just fine!"

He looked up to find Misao challenging Soujirou to a spar.  She knew how strong the Tenken was, but she insisted she was strong enough to beat him.  That was his Misao.

Misao stopped her pleading when she saw Aoshi, "Aoshi-sama!" she cried, delighted, "You think I'm strong enough to beat Sou-chan, ne?"

Inwardly, he winced at the –chan, but outside, he showed nothing.  "…"

"Aoshi-sama?"

"Hai," he replied.

It was one word, but her face shined.  "See?"  She pulled out her kunai; she had twenty this time, and faced him.  Soujirou reluctantly pulled out his sword and got into a battle stance.  And they were off!  Misao, expertly flipping and dodging Soujirou's blade, evaded his attacks, throwing kunai along the way.  Soujirou slowly sliced through the air, dodging Misao's kunai easily.  He went incredibly easy on her, and the young ninja began to get frustrated.  She flipped over him and, pushing herself sideways off the wall, threw three kunai at his unsuspecting back and, in the nick of time, jump-kicked him in the back, throwing him on his belly, the kunai missing his head by inches.  They hit the wall with a dull 'thud', a few brown hairs hanging from their points.

Soujirou lifted his head and stared at his lost hairs in wonder and surprise.  He stood up and smiled.  "Good job, Misao-chan!  I wasn't expecting you to do that!"

Misao straightened up proudly, "It never does to underestimate girls, especially Makimachi Misao, Okashira of the Oniwabaanshuu!"  Aoshi smiled slightly.  Yup, that was his Misao.

Misao crouched down and attacked again.  They flew at each other again and again.  Soujirou was clearly holding himself back, almost completely, and Misao, determined to make him attack full strength, refused to give in.    Finally, Aoshi couldn't take it anymore.  Misao's body was about to collapse; he had to do something.  Misao struck and Soujirou raised his sword in defense.  He made no move to attack, or even parry her blow, and she flipped out of the way.  Soujirou closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and swinging it out in a wide arc, sheathed his sword.  Misao landed softly behind him like a cat.  She grinned shakily; her intense training was taking its toll.  She stood up and turned around, but Aoshi, in a blur of white, stepped in front of her, blocking her view of Soujirou.  "No, Misao, you have been training hard all afternoon.  You need to rest.  Go inside and lay down."

Misao shook her head, "Aoshi-sama!  I'm not tired, I want to fight Soujirou!  I want to fight him when he's not holding back!"

"You will get hurt."

"But it will make me stronger."

"The difference in your abilities if immense; I will not allow you to fight."

"Mou!  What will you do to stop me?  I am Okashira now."

"I am older and bigger than you are.  I can stop you easily.  I do not want to see you hurt.  You may not be tired, but you're body is on the brink of collapse.  You may train more tomorrow."

"No.  Aoshi-sama, onegai, move."

He sighed, "Soujirou, do you not agree with me?"  He hated to bring the Tenken into this, but it was the only way to make Misao see.

Soujirou smiled and nodded, "Gomen, Misao-chan, demo I will agree with Shinomori-san.  You fought very well, and I can see that your skills are much better than I had anticipated.  Why don't we do more tomorrow, like Shinomori-san said?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

K, I now this was short, so forgive me.  I'm going to start finishing up soon, tell me what you think.  Btw, I LOVE SENKO TENROU FOR HELPNG ME WITH FORMATTING *huggles* ^_____________________^

Recommendations: All of sol-li's stories, this is another writer I really admire

Homecoming :::~::: by sol-li IY(Inuyasha): PG

Bloodfang :::~::: by sol-li IY: PG-13

Lost For a Time :::~::: by sol-li IY: PG

Reunion :::~::: by sol-li IY: PG

Ice :::~::: by sol-li IY: PG-13

Dark Night :::~::: by sol-li IY: PG

Lost Shadows On the Floor :::~::: by sol-li IY: PG

The Tempestuous Lives of the Virtuous :::~::: by sol-li IY: PG-13

***Doppelganger*** :::~::: by sol-li IY: PG-13


	17. Dusk Yakuza

Konnichiwa minna-san!! K, not much to say, except … used to mean thoughts, but ten thanks to senko tenrou, I fixed the format.  If anyone needs help, save your document as a web page.  Otherwise check the rules in the document manager page. ^____^

~*~*~*~*~Yahiko's Room~*~*~*~*~

Yahiko looked down and blushed.  He had been thinking lately about…her.  _I…I think I like her…I mean like-like.  She's so nice, and she's pretty too, how could I not like her?  Besides, she's my friend!  Maybe…she likes me too…But why would she, I mean, we're just friends, right?_  He sighed.  Getting older was cool, but it was also so complicated, especially girls.  They either don't say anything or hit you.  Tsubame never said anything, but what if he met a girl like Kaoru?  It was a miracle Kenshin wasn't dead yet…

~*~*~*~*~Tsubame's Room~*~*~*~*~

_There's nothing to do…I think I'll go find Yahiko._ the young teen thought.  "Yahiko!" she called, but he didn't answer.  She strolled outside and searched some more.  "Yahiko-chan!"

"Tsubame-chan!"

"Konnichiwa…ano…would you like to go to town with me?"

"Konnichiwa!  Hai!  I'd love to!"

Tsubame's face brightened and they left, informing Kaoru of where they'd be.

Tsubame turned to face Yahiko, "Kaoru-san gave me a little money, do you want to go to the Shirobecko to visit Sae?"

Yahiko nodded, "Hai, we haven't seen her for a while."

Tsubame didn't mention her last visit with Yutaro.

~*~*~*~*~Shirobecko~*~*~*~*~

Sae looked up as the pair entered.  "Yahiko-chan!  Tsubame-chan!  Would you like something to eat?"

Tsubame nodded shyly, "Some tea onegai."

Yahiko wrinkled his nose slightly and the two girls laughed.  "I'll have…actually I'm good, demo can I have some onigiri?"

Sae smiled, "Always an appetite, Yahiko-chan, of course."

Yahiko blushed and Sae left to get their orders.

~*~*~*~*~1/2 hour later~*~*~*~*~

Yahiko sighed, "That was good!  Sae cooks just as good as Tae!  I just wish Busu could cook like this."

Tsubame stood up and, taking Yahiko's hand, left to find Sae.  They found her in the kitchen.  "Ja Sae-san!" called Tsubame and Yahiko at the same time.  Sae laughed.

"Ja you two!"

The two looked at eachother and blushed.

They left and began to walk home in comfortable silence.  Suddenly, a group of thugs, probably from a yakuza, stepped out into their path.  "Hey kids, shouldn't you be in bed right now?" the leader jeered.

Yahiko jumped protectively in front of Tsubame, but the yakuza circled her, separating the two.

"Hey little girl, you're a pretty one," the leader turned to te yakuza, "What do ya say we have some fun with her?"  They cheered in response.  One of them, with deep brown hair, grabbed Tsubame by the arm and spun her around.  He touched her cheek with a finger.  She visibly shuddered.  He placed his whole hand on her cheek.  "You look frightened.  Don't be afraid of me," he stroked her cheek soothingly, but it only frightened her more.  He pulled her close into a painful hug.  He squeezed her tighter and tighter.

Yahiko pulled out his bokken and whacked the first four guys down across the shins in one blow.  The next strike hit a few more on the shoulder.  One by one, he whacked his way into the center of the circle.  He spotted Tsubame being squeezed by some brown-haired guy.

"Hey!  Don't you touch her!  Put her down!"

"Doushite?"

"Because if you don't, I'll hurt you!"

"Nani?  A ittle kid like you?"

"Stop calling me little!!" he shouted.  He ran over and began to mercilessly beat him across the shins, the shoulders, elbows, anything he could get to.

Tsubame gasped for air.  "Ya…hiko…" she coughed out.

Yahiko scowled, "That's it!" he yelled.  "I said LET GO OF HER!!"  He jumped up, flipped, and raising the bokken above his head, brought it down on the man's head, knocking him unconscious.  He let go of Tsubame, who began to fall, the man of top of her.  Yahiko landed in front of her and in a flash of yellow and black, caught her and pushed of her out of the way, rolling to the side himself.  The man came crashing down to the dirt face-first.  Yahiko stood up and helped up Tsubame.  "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She smiled weakly, "Hai, arigatou gozaimesu, Yahiko-chan."

He scratched the back of his head, "I-it was nothing," and blushed.

Hand in hand, bokken out at the ready, they walked back to the Aoiya.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

k, not much to say now either.

Iie ~ no

Hai ~ yes

Doushite ~ why

Recommendations: ***Tell Her!*** :::~::: by LadyHimura RK: PG

***Oblivion*** :::~::: by SukiHunny RK: PG


	18. True Intentions

Konnichiwa minna!  KK, I haven't updated for AGES, but I hope this makes up for it.  the last chapter and the next 3 (including this one) are gonna be a little angsty, cuz I think almost every good story needs a little hero-saves heroine, ne?  ^____^  Right, on to the next chapter!!

Btw, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO COLD-HERITAGE!!!!!

Disclaimer: wish I owned rurouni kenshin…then I could make my fics into eps, wouldn't that be cool?

Claimer: DIE AKENO!!! (you'll see why in this chapter…DIE DIE DIE!!)

~*~*~*~*~The Aoiya~*~*~*~*~

Sano lifted his head.  He could have sworn he had heard Megumi scream.  His instincts urged him to run.  Run to her.  He got up and ran out the door.

He ran to the first place he could think of: her room.  She wasn't there.  Next he tried the Shirobecko, but she wasn't there either.  _Where could she be?_  He paused.  _Of course!  That damn Akeno's house!_  He set off, hoping against hope nothing had happened.

~*~*~*~*~Akeno's Apartment~*~*~*~*~

Megumi struggled against his hold, but he was bigger and stronger than her.  Akeno tore at her kimono.  She hit him and kicked him, and although she managed to prevent anything from coming off, he scared her.  _Like a wild beast…He's like a wild beast!_  She was revolted, no past revolted.  If only Akeno would just disappear.  Her eyes were the only things that revealed her true terror.

~*~*~*~*~Sano~*~*~*~*~

Sano ran and ran until he skidded to a stop in front of Akeno's apartment.  He rushed to the door and put his ear against it.  Something was definitely going on.  But all that mattered was Megumi whispering his name, her voice broken with tears.  (A/N: ok, maybe they're a little ooc, so gomen. ^___^)  _Hold on Megumi, I'm coming._

~*~*~*~*~Akeno's Apartment~*~*~*~*~

A tear spilled down her cheek, followed by another and another until the tears flowed freely.  "Sano…" she whispered, "Sano, where are you?"

~*~*~*~*~Sano~*~*~*~*~

There!  He heard it again.  Megumi whispering his name in a helpless voice he had never heard from her before.  He lifted his bandaged fist.  "Here goes nothing!  FUTAE NO KIWAMI!"  And the door was gone.

~*~*~*~*~Akeno's Apartment~*~*~*~*~

Megumi turned her head as she heard a crash and the unforgettable cry of 'Futae no Kiwami!'  A man in a white gi stood in the doorway.  Panting, sweating, and clutching his bruised hand, he was a prince in the doctor's eyes.  Akeno released her in surprise.

Sano saw the scene and his blood began to boil.  _How dare he?  How dare he make her cry?_ He thought, spotting Megumi's tear-stained face.  _How dare he?_  Sano scowled.  "Take your filthy hands off her, you dirty b******!" he growled.

Akeno, a look of plain fear and surprise on his face, put his hands on his head.  He didn't know Sanos strength and underestimated him.  "She looks so good, ne?" he smirked, licking his lips.

Sano gave a great yell and lunged forward.  "How dare you!"  He punched Akeno across the jaw, on the nose, everywhere he could get to.  Akeno yelped with each punch, until became one continuous yell.

Finally, Sano got tired of using Akeno as a punching bag.  He kneed him where no man should ever be hit and Akeno fell gasping to the floor in pain.  He bent down to the beat up man's ear and growled menacingly, "If I ever see you so much as within 10 feet of Megumi ever again, I'll kill you."  Eyes huge with fear, Akeno nodded.  Sano helped Megumi up and turned away as she fixed her kimono, although nothing was showing.  She murmured a "Done," and the ex-gangster turned around.

"What did he do to you?  Did he…?"

She shook her head.  The tears flowed once more.  She fled to his arms, welcoming the comfort they offered.  "He…he just jumped on me and pinned me done, I couldn't move. *sob* He started…touching me…I couldn't stop him…*sob*"  She shuddered and sobbed into his chest.

Sano held her lose and made soft 'shush'ing sounds every so often.  Finally, she calmed down.  "Arigatou," she whispered into his gi.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here to protect you."  She looked up at him.  Pressing her face into his front again, she closed her eyes and just stood there, feeling freer than they had ever felt before.

At long last, they pulled away.  He kissed the top of her forehead and they headed back to the Aoiya.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KK not much to say.  Hope you liked it.  oh and by the way…DIE AKENO!! BURN IN HELL!!!

Personal Reviews:

TaintedInuShemeeko ~ Hey!  You changed your name!  What happened?  How come you added the 'tainted'?  it's cool, don't get me wrong, I was just wondering. ^__^  anyway, glad you liked them!! Im gonna try to update like 3 or 4 times today!! (cuz im in a really good mood, as you can see!)  until next time, au revoir!

Deadly Diva ~ I try, really I do!  But I guess this time I didn't try hard enough…*sigh*  gomen gomen…but it makes me soo happy that you think my fic is great!!

Kay-san1(ShinomoriMiyu ~ hey, you changed your name too! Why are all my fav reviewers changing their names?? *wails*  I know, I was crying when I wrote it (then why did I write it??)  it DID seem real to him, didn't it?

Lady Himura ~ *blushes* I made your day?? Haha you made my day!  u always do when you review!! I love you soo much!! Lol glad you liked it ^___^

Senko Tenrou ~ lol glad you liked it!! im gonna have to go back anfd fix my previous chapters, but I'll do that another day (procrastinator!!)

WhiteRabbit5 ~ well, there IS a reason for kaoru's actions, I assure you, and you'll find out really soon, trust me.  Yep, here's sano/megumi ^___^ and akeno, theyre a great triangle, ne?  like I said, DIE AKENO I think in the epilogue or something, ill kill him off, I mean hes screwed up and weird and I hate him (example: this chapter) haha doesn't matter if you didn't cuz its my fav too! (ok…my 2nd fav cuz my fav is Yuki/Tohru/Kyo!!!! In fruits basket)  but sano/megumi/akeno are fun to mess with!  Thanks for the review!!

RaspK FOG ~ dunno why you would EVER think that *wink*  haha always trust your instincts…all will be revealed in the next few chaps!! *evil laugh* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  *sugar high*

Shay ~ I love your name!! Don't ask me why, but I do!  Glad you love it!! that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!!

DBZ Goddess ~ yay! Youre back!! Hey, don't worry, I hear you.  I swear my teacher's want to kill me with hw!! I mean kids aren't supposed to die before they grow up!  Which is why I haven't updated for ages. Take as long as you need to read my chaps, jus make sure you do cuz I love hearing from you!!!!!!

Cold-Heritage ~ wow, 17 REVIEWS!!! Kk, lemme just tell you now, I love you soooo much!!!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you for reviewing!!!! You even reviewed my other fics too!!!!!!!!!  THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! seriously, I don't think you realize how good this makes me feel!! (same goes to everyone else who did that for me!!!!) hope you liked this chapter!

KK PEOPLE HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!! I HAVE AMAZING NEWS: I FINALLY GOT TO WATCH **TERRIBLE TRUTHS, THE SEVEN, AND DARK INDULGENCE** (YUYU HAKUSHO) AND THEYRE **REALLY REALLY GOOD!!!**  I ALSO SAW **A GREAT TRANSFORMATION AND PUDDLES OF MEMORIES** (FRUITS BASKET) BECAUSE IM SOO DUMB AND GOT **PUDDLES OF MEMORIES** INSTEAD OF **WHAT BECOMES OF SNOW**…*hits head on wall*  anyway, theyre all awesome!!!!!

RECOMMENDATIONS:

Together, itsu mo :::~::: by Lys3 Fruits Basket: PG-13

Change of Fate :::~::: by Lys3 Fruits Basket: PG-13

Foolish :::~::: by Lys3 Fruits Basket: PG-13

If you're a yukiru fb fan, I think you'll like these because they're really sweet and good!


	19. Fight To the Death

Konnichiwa minna!  KK hope you like this one!! Personally, this is my favorite chapter, but that's just me.  Tell what you think!!!

~*~*~*~Aoiya Courtyard~*~*~*~

"There's nothing to do…" grumbled Misao.  She left for the marketplace.  _Maybe there's something to do there._  It was a beautiful day.  _How can Aoshi-sama sit and meditate on a day like this?_ she wondered.  _Matte!  Aoshi-sama!  I'll go see him at the temple!_  She turned around and headed for the temple.

A man with a sword stood behind a tree as if waiting for someone.  Misao spotted him, but said nothing.  She sensed him step out and follow her.  _What's he doing?_  She picked up her pace, but he did the same.  _What does he want?_  In a blur she ran around trees, appearing a little further ahead, but as she listened, it was as if the man had kept up with her the entire time.  _Nani?!  I need to lose him; I sense trouble._  Nothing she did, however, could shake him off.  Finally, she turned around and faced him.  He was well-built and young.  A pair of navy blue hakamas and a white gi adorned him.  His slick black hair was tied in the tradtional high ponytail of a samurai.  His steely blue eyes pierced Misao's face.  _So cold, like Aoshi-sama's, in a way._  He pulled out his sword and pointed it at the young ninja.  "Draw your weapon."

"Nani?" she asked, surprised.

"Draw your weapon."

"What do you want from me?  I don't want to fight you."

"You have no choice.  If you don't, you won't see the light of day again."

"Why do you want to fight me?"

"Because I'm bored and I want your money.  If I fight you first, it may prove to be more interesting."

Misao smirked, "Come to think of it, I was bored today, too.  A challenge would be nice."  She sighed wistfully, "But I don't see one around here anywhere…"

He man growled, "Do not mock me."

Misao pulled out twenty kunai and crouched nto a fighting stance, "Fine.  Don't disappoint me."

The man smirked and charged.  He was fast and Misao almost couldn't keep up with him.  He spun around, drawing his sword in the process, and finishing the arc he began, sliced Misao.  Or he would have if she hadn't jumped at the last moment.

Misao sprung up over the sword and flipped over the man's head to land behind him.  She kicked him hard in his unprotected back, casing him to fall forward.  He landed on his hands and knees and jumped back up almost immediately.  He turned around to meet Misao's foot on his cheek.  It left a large red mark, but he didn't even flinch.  Misao's eyes widened and her brow furrowed in disbelief.  He smiled evilly, "Is that all you've got?  I should have known a girl, especially a little one like you, wouldn't be a challenge."

Misao growled, "Watch it."  She charged, flipping expertly, lithely attacking wherever she could reach.  Caught by surprise, the man let himself be hit at first.  He recovered and tried to block her moves, but nothing could stop her.  Misao jumped back and threw two kunai.  The first he deflected with his sword, but the second grazed his cheek, leaving a thin red line, blood trailing down.  He wiped it away with the back of his hand, smudging it.  The man raised his sword and brought it crashing down in the ground, creating a long crack between Misao's legs.  A great cloud of dust blinded her and the swordsman was temporarily lost to his sight.  Out of nowhere, he appeared in front of her.  Only her quick reflexes saved her and a few black hairs fell to the ground.  He swung in a flat arc and Misao hopped on the blade, balancing on her toes for a moment before using it as leverage to flip over his head again.  She kicked him mid-flip and landed lightly before launching three more kunai.  The man turned around and deflected one kunai.  One missed and only succeeded in ripping his gi sleeve.  The third, however, hit its mark, embedding itself in his thigh.  He gave a grunt of pain and lunged forward.  Exercising some fantastic technique, he attacked every inch of visible skin.  Misao succeed in dodging and blocking his advances easily until he unexpectedly bent low and sliced up her thigh and through her bandages.  She cried out in agony.

~*~*~*~Aoshi's Temple~*~*~*~

Aoshi looked up.  Something had disturbed his meditation.  It sounded suspiciously like Misao.  Like Misao screaming.  He shook his head.  _Just my imagination._  He returned to his meditating.  "Aaaaah!"  There it was again.  That was definitely Misao's scream.  Suddenly an image played through his mind.  A man was slicing a girl across the chest.  Blood spewed from the wound.  She fell, clutching her chest and the man mercilessly sliced off her head.  As it rolled away he saw whose head it was: Misao's.

Aoshi jumped up and, grabbing his trenchcoat and double kodachis, sprinted out the door.  He raced down the road.  Something told him to go this way.  He ran and ran until he was merely a white blur.  The image of Misao's bleeding body, her bleeding lifeless body, haunted him.  _Onegai be alright, Misao, onegai be _alright, he fervently repeated.

~*~*~*~Misao's Match~*~*~*~

Misao bent on one knee, clutching her leg.  She threw a kunai, which managed to slice his calf as it whizzed by.  He grabbed his calf, face contorted in pain.  Gritting their teeth, both fighters stood up.  Misao attacked him, kicking and using her kunai as little daggers.  He swung his sword quickly and Misao jumped back, avoiding having her chest sliced, but a long gash decorated the skin beneath her collarbone.  She kneeled, clutching her chest.

~*~*~*~Aoshi~*~*~*~

Aoshi picked up his speed; he couldn't erase that image of Misao.  _No!  I'll never let that happen to her!  Never!_  He spotted two figures up ahead.  The ex-okashira summoned up a burst of speed and skidded to a stop.  The scene before him filled him with a sense of fear and pure horror.  _No!_

~*~*~*~Misao's Match~*~*~*~

Misao looked up to see the swordsman raise his sword above her head.

~*~*~*~Aoshi~*~*~*~

Aoshi's eyes widened in recognition.  Misao was clutching her chest and the man's sword was raised above her head, just like he had seen at the temple.  "No!" he cried, fear in his eyes.

~*~*~*~Misao~*~*~*~

Misao's eyes widened.  "No!"  She turned to see Aoshi running toward her, his mask gone and a look of pure fear on his face.  She jumped up and cut the man's arms with her kunai.  He pulled back, mid-attack.  Misao yelled and flung a line of kunai at his un-protected body.  They sliced through his clothes and across his skin, cutting, grazing, and slicing it.  She kicked him in the stomach, tears streaming down her face.  _I will win this alone!_  The man picked himself up, struggling to remain upright.  He picked up his sword and with the last of his energy, held it in his two hands and bought it down on her back.  She arched in pain as steel met flesh and screamed in agony.  Aoshi pulled out both kodachis and in a fit of rage, pushed back his sword from her body.  Preventing her death, Aoshi didn't stop to check up on her.  Hoping she wasn't…he couldn't even say it, a rush of adrenaline took control of her body.  In a rush of madness, he sliced away at the swordsman's arms and legs, covering them in gashes.

Misao gasped for air and tears flowed like waterfalls down her cheeks,  She leaned forward on her knees.  The pain was almost unbearable.  _I will not cry.  I will not cry._ She chanted.  _I will not make a sound._

Aoshi's fears grew as he didn't hear her cries.  But instead of turning to her, the madness forced him to get revenge for what this man had done to his Misao.  _Hai, my Misao_. He needed to go to her.  _I need to finish this now._  "No, Aoshi-sama, don't."  He stopped at the sound of her voice.  "I want to do this alone.  I want to finish this by myself."

Confusion showed on his usually stoic face, "Nani?"

"Aoshi-sama, onegai, this is my fight."

He stared at her for a moment before lowering his eyes to the ground.  _No.  I won't let her kill herself because of a childish desire to finish her own fights all the time._  Because that was indeed her intention.  _Doesn't she know that she doesn't need to prove herself to me?_

Misao struggled to stand, and eventually she did, gritting her teeth against the pain, and a determined look on her face.  She clutched her chest with one hand and held out the other for balance.  She stumbled toward Aoshi, her face intent on the man with the sword.  She stopped in front of him ad spread her legs apart, crouching low regardless of the pain it caused.  "Who do you work for?  Who sent you?"

He blinked, "It doesn't matter who."

She panted as she dragged herself over and grabbed the front of his gi.  "Hai, it does, and you'll answer me now or I swear you'll regret it," she growled ferociously.

"Unh…hai…" he looked terrified, "I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"Mr. Takeda K-"

"Aaaaaaaaah!" screamed Miao, releasing him from her grip.  Both men turned to look at her.  Aoshi was at her side instantaneously.  A rain of salt was just finishing its path into Misao's back wound.  He pushed her out of the way and in a flash, caught her before she hit the ground.

"Mwahahahaha!"  All three looked up into the branches of the tree above and sitting there, legs crossed at the knee was a dirty blonde man in a grey pinstriped suit with a red tie and black shoes holding a bag of salt.  His glasses twinkled maliciously in the moonlight.  He tossed the bag to the side and watched it drift away on the cool night breeze.

Aoshi scowled, "Takeda Kanryuu," his voice was dripping with hatred.  Kanryuu stiffened for a moment in fear.

"Ah, I see you still remember me.  Good.  That was for disobeying my orders so directly."

Aoshi growled, "Why did you take it out on Misao?"

"I knew it would hurt more this way."  He smirked.

Misao whimpered pitifully, but not a tear escaped her eyes.  Aoshi turned his head down to Misao's.  Her normally bright blue eyes were dimmed in pain.

"A-Aoshi-sama, can you help me up?  I want to kick some more butt."  She smiled weakly.

"No I refuse to let you get hurt anymore."

"Demo, I'm almost…done…"

"Hai, demo I don't want to see you get hurt."

"The Oniwaabanshuu can stand to lose a member for a bit.  You don't seriously think I'll…die on you guys, do you?  You can…be my susbstitue as…as okashira."  And with that she pushed herself out of his arms and managed to drag herself before the swordsman once again.  "After I finish you I'll kill the man above me…no, he's not even a man anymore."

Kanryuu smiled and looked down at her in mild amusement.  "You can't hurt me."

Misao ignored his comment, "Why did you agree to this?"

The swordsman looked down, "He said he would pay me if I agreed, demo I didn't and he kept increasing the amount until finally he said he would kill me if I didn't do it.  I needed the money for my family, demo I have some self-respect!  Demo, if I died, there wouldn't be anyone left to protect my family!"  Misao felt a brief flash of pity for the young man.

"You still hurt me, demo I won't do any more to you.  Demo you, Takeda Kanryuu, I will make you pay for hat you did to me, to my friends, to the Oniwaabanshuu, to Hanyaa-san, and to Aoshi-sama!"  Her voice thick with determination and hatred, she slowly turned to face the man in the tree.

Kanryuu jumped down and smirked, "You're hurt badly and your body can't take much more of this strain.  You won't be able to hurt me."  His voice was tauntingly confident.

Misao smirked back, "We'll just have to wait and see, ne?"

Kanryuu was not a fighter; he was an entrepreneur, but he was right.  In he current state, she really wasn't much of a challenge.  _That's it.  Too bad if it hurts.  He's going down._  She resigned herself to his defeat.

Misao began her attack, kunai and all, but she was badly wounded and it hindered her speed and her skills.  Kanryuu dodged her onslaught, not easily, but without too much effort.  Soon, he got bored and pulled out a small handgun and pointed it straight at Aoshi.  "Aoshi-sama!"

Kanryuu laughed, "Now you will pay for making me look like a fool!  Tell me, should I kill you, or your darling little sweetheart first?  Hai, maybe I'll kill her ad you can watch her die before your own eyes!  Now won't that hurt, ne?"

"Don't touch her."

"Oh, I won't, don't worry," he smirked, "That's the beauty of a gun."

"Kill me, demo then I want you to leave Misao alone.  If you have anything to do with her again, I swear on my grave that I will find a way to destroy you."

"Harsh words, but don't worry.  I'll kill her and then you, and you can be together in eternity.  See?  I'm doing you two a favor."  He laughed and pointed his gun at Misao.  "Now die."  He pulled the trigger.

"No!"

Misao didn't move.  Her muscles wouldn't respond.  Her eyes widened as the bullet reached its destination.

Aoshi sped toward Misao.  _No, no, no!  Misao!_  He grabbed her in his eyes and rolled onto the ground.  The bullet buried itself in his calf.  He gasped in pain.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao cried.

He picked himself up, Misao still in his arms.  He let her go and stood up straight.  "Die Kanryuu."

He disappeared and reappeared behind the entrepreneur, sword at his neck.  It pressed into Kanryuu's throat painfully.  "W-wait, matte!  I can pay you a lot of money.  Just like the old days!  Onegai, don't hurt me!"

"Money?" spat Aoshi, "Is that all you think about?"

"Money is power."

He pressed the sword harder.

Kanryuu's eyes widened and he choked out, "I swear on my money that I won't have anything to do with the girl again."

Aoshi stopped, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, demo if you don't trust me, she still might get hurt."

He paused and lowered his sword.

Kanryuu bashed his handgun onto Aoshi's hand and the sword dropped.  "Mwahahahaha!  You shouldn't have trusted me, demo then again, it's good you did.  Good for me!  Hahaha!"  He aimed his gun at Aoshi, who didn't say anything, but didn't move either.

Misao panicked.  _He won't be able to escape in time!_  She stood up and swayed momentarily before regaining balance.

Kanryuu sang, "Die Shinomori Aoshi!" and placed his finger on the trigger.

Misao gripped her kunai tight and held one between her fingers.

Kanryuu began to pull the trigger.  Aoshi struggled to get out of the way, but it was no use.  There wasn't enough time and the wound in his leg slowed him down too much.

Misao pulled her arm back and launched the kunai, sending it whizzing through the air.  It sped straight and true to its target.

Kanryuu was about to let his bullet loose when a searing pain erupted in his back.  He arched in pain, his eyes widening.  "Aaaah!" he cried, and then he was silent.  As it hit its mark, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward, his lifeless body slowly growing cold.

Misao was frozen in her throwing psition when Aoshi looked up.  He spotted Kanryuu's dead body at his feetwith a kunai in his back.  He looked back at Misao in wonder.  "Misao…" he whispered.

Misao smiled weakly before closing her eyes and collapsing in a dead faint.  "Misao!"  Aoshi dragged himself to her and, placing one arm under her knees and the other behind her back, being careful ot to touch her back wound, picked her up and began to carry her back to the Aoiya.

~*~*~*~

When they reached the Aoiya, Aoshi placed her down on her futon and called Omasu, Okon, and Megumi.  "Megumi-san, onegai take care of Misao.  I will be at the temple if you need me."  And with that he left.

Megumi turned to the two sisters, "Goodness, you'd think he could at least sit with her, ne?"

Omasu and Okon nodded, "He's like that, demo deep down he's very afraid for her right now.  He actually trusted you to take care of her; that doesn't happen often, usually he only trusts us."

Megumi nodded and set to work.

~*~*~*~Aoshi's Temple~*~*~*~

The first time I hurt her, from which she still has not healed, and now because I could not even protect myself, let alone her, she has had to bloody her pure clean hands.  It's al my fault.  All of it.  I should not be forgiven.  Knowing her, she will forgive me, demo I don't deserve to be.  I don't deserve her.

~*~*~*~Misao's Room~*~*~*~

Misao slowly opened her eyes.  As they fluttered open, Megumi smiled.  "So you're awake finally, ne itachi-chan?"

Misao grinned weakly, "Hai," she looked around, "Ohayou minna."

Megumi grinned back, "Iie, konnichiwa, itachi-chan."

"It's afternoon already?"

"Hai, afternoon, two days after you came home."

Misao stared, "I've been out that long?  Demo, where's Aoshi-sama?"

"I don't know."

"He's hurt too!"

This was news.  "He is?  He's locked himself up in his temple.  He won't come out, demo there's some food and water in the storage room so I don't think he's starving himself."

Misao stood up, swaying dangerously, "I…I need to go see him," she croaked.

"Iie, itachi-chan, you're not healed yet.  You shouldn't be up yet."

"I don't care!" she replied defiantly, "I need to see him.  I need to tell him something."  She ran uneasily out of the room and to the temple.

~*~*~*~Aoshi's Temple~*~*~*~

Leaving would be cowardly.  I must be punished.  I will face her and live the rest of my life near her, knowing I cannot have her.  That is true pain, and is the only punishment sufficient enough for my crimes.

~*~*~*~Misao~*~*~*~

Aoshi-sama!  Onegai, I hope you're not doing what I think you are.

She burst through the door and collapsed on the floor, panting, before Aoshi.  "Aoshi-sama!"

Aoshi looked up.  "Misao!  What are you doing?  You should be in bed!"  His tone was stern, but his face showed nothing.  Misao's face fell; his icy façade had returned.  

"You're not going to leave are you?"

"Iie."

Misao sighed in relief.  "Thank kami."  She winced in pain as the pain in her back increased from her constant movement.  "Do you promise?"

"Hai."

She picked herself off the floor into a cross-legged sitting position.  "Why are you here?  You're badly injured too."

"There are things I must do."

"Like what?"  Her voice was sincere.

"I have done many terrible things that cannot be forgiven."

Misao grew angry, "I know what you're talking about!  Do you believe me to be stupid?  All you do is sit here and blame yourself for everything that happens!  I'm growing sick of it!  You act as though you don't deserve to live!  You're just like Himura-san.  Everybody says you two have a really hard time of it, demo you want to know what I think?  I think that Kaoru-san and I have the hardest time of all!"

"Nani?"

"Why are you all men so ridiculously stupid?  You have done nothing, Aoshi-sama!  NOTHING!  Don't you get it?"  Tears began to form behind her eyes and drip down her cheeks.  "It's like we mean nothing to you, like the Oniwaabanshuu means nothing to you, like I mean nothing to you."

Aoshi was silent.  _It's not like that!_ He wanted to say, but his mouth didn't seem to be working.

"You do mean something to me," Suddenly his mouth was working and it wasn't listening to him, "You are like my younger sister.  The Oniwaabanshuu is my family."

Misao looked about to break down in tears.  "Just your younger sister?" she whispered.

"How can you say 'just'?  It's like you've forgiven me."

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Iie, there's everything to forgive."

"Like what?"

"First I betrayed you all and left for Shishio's side."

"Fine, demo we forgave you even before you came back."

"I hurt you.  Your legs still haven't healed."

"You didn't mean to.  You were fast asleep."

"That doesn't make the crime any less."

"Hai, demo for such a crime, nobody is blamed."

"And now I have failed to protect you.  You were severely injured, and it's my fault."

"Aoshi-sama, I don't ever want to hear you say that again!  I was too stubborn to realize it was too much for me to handle."

"I failed to protect you, and on top of that, I forced you to bloody your hands."

"Iie, you didn't.  I could've just let you die, but I decided to do it on my own.  I would've killed him anyway, even if you weren't about to die."

"How can you stand to be near me?"

Misao didn't say anything for a moment.  "How can you stand to be near me?  I almost got you killed.  You would've finished them quickly.  I'm just not strong enough.  I thought I was."

"You are improving every time I see you fight."

She blushed, "Hai, arigatou, demo I still almost got you killed."

"That doesn't matter, come, let's go eat some dinner."

"I've hurt you, and you say it doesn't matter.  So why is it that when you hurt me, it does?"

Aoshi stopped, but didn't turn to face her.  After a few moments, he walked out the door without a word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey hey hey!! Hope you liked it!! like I said, this was my favorite!!

RECOMMENDATIONS:

Tohru's Wish :::~::: by goddess-diana-hecate Fruits Basket: PG-13

Inuyasha's 18th :::~::: by Kayura15 Inuyasha: PG-13

These are both really really good! (btw all the stories ive done so far on favorites list, or will be soon)  they both kinda deal with birthdays!! (Inuyasha's 18t and Tohru's 17th)


	20. Murder In the Night

Konnichiwa minna!  KK, the last 3 chapters were my Easter present from me to you!!!  Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~Aoiya Front Hall~*~*~*~

Kaoru smiled at Megumi as the two women passed eachother.  "How's Misao-chan?

"She's recovering."

"That's good."

She continued down the hall until she saw Kenshin.  "Oh, Kenshin!  If you have a minute, I'd like to talk to you outside."

Kenshin smiled, "Hai, of course, Kaoru-dono.  I'll be right out.  I'll meet you by the sakura tree."  Kaoru nodded.

~*~*~*~By the Sakura Tree~*~*~*~

"Kenshin, I was thinking of leaving for a bit.  Leaving Tokyo I mean."

Kenshin looked shocked, "Why?"

"My father always said he dreamed of seeing me married.  I have decided that if I don't find a husband soon, I might never find one.  So I think I'll leave Tokyo to see if I can find anyone."

Kenshin said nothing, but his mind and heart were in turmoil.  _Why is she leaving me?  If she finds someone she'll have to move in with them and I'll be alone again._  "Kami, onegai, don't let her find someone," he said to himself quietly.  He raised his voice so she could hear him, "When do you leave?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"You've found nobody else?"

"Ano…hai, demo it would never work."

"Doushite?"

"Because he doesn't love me."

"Kaoru-dono…I, I wish you luck."  He turned around and mentally as well as physically hit himself on the head.  "Baka baka baka sessha, " he murmured.  Kaoru looked on quizzically.  Shrugging, she left him to begin packing.

~*~*~*~Kenshin's Room~*~*~*~

_I have to tell her tonight.  Demo, it's too soon.  I'll do it tomorrow night.  Why did it have to be like this?_  He sighed.  Life just dealt him too many blows.  _It's my punishment, and I deserve it._

~*~*~*~Kaoru's Room~*~*~*~

_I feel awful, demo he only sees me as a friend and someone to protect, and if he doesn't, then serves him right._ She decided bitterly.

~*~*~*~The Day After Tomorrow~*~*~*~

"Ja minna!  I changed y mind, I'll either be back tomorrow or the day after," called Kaoru as she left.  Kenshin silently followed.

~*~*~*~That Night at a Bar~*~*~*~

Kaoru sat down in a nearby bar, where she would be staying the night.  A man approached her.  "Konnichiwa, miss, may I?" he asked politely, gesturing to the seat across from her.

Kaoru looked up and smiled, "Of course."

"Arigatou, my name in Tanaka Akito.  (A/N: For all you FB fans, I think the name gives a clue about whether he good or not… ___)

"Konnichiwa!  My name's Kamiya Kaoru."

Despite her protests, he bought them both each a glass of sake.  After a while he asked, "Where are you staying for the night?"

She smiled, "Here.  In the inn."

For a reason as of yet unknown to Kaoru, he grinned happily "Yatta!  I own this inn.  Because you are such a sweet young woman, I'll let you have your room for free."

Kaoru blushed and smiled, "Arigatou, demo-"  He held up a hand to stop her.

"It's fine, really, and you're only here for the night."

Kaoru yawned, "Kami, it's late!  I think I'll be going to bed now.  Arigatou for the drink."

He waved his and dismissively, "It was nothing, demo do you mind staying tomorrow, too?  I'd really like to get to know you better."

Kaoru smiled before leaving.  "I'll think about it," she promised.

~*~*~*~Kenshin~*~*~*~

Kenshin frowned; something told him this Akito was trouble.  But at this point, he could only watch and be ready to protect Kaoru if need be.

~*~*~*~The Next Morning~*~*~*~

Akito polished the tables quickly and sat down.  _I hope she stays.  Girls are so fun to play with.  The last was especially fun.  She was so good; too bad I have to silence them all._  He was pulled from his reverie by the sound of footsteps.  He looked up to find Kaoru smiling at him.

"Ohayou Akito."

"Ohayou Kaoru."

She grinned, "I have decided to stay one more day."

Akito's eyes lit up.  "Yatta! Would you like some breakfast?"

"Hai, onegai."

~*~*~*~

They talked over breakfast and lunch, and for much of the afternoon.

"Kaoru," asked Akito late in the day, "Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Hai!" she answered brightly.  Akito temporarily closed his inn and they left.

~*~*~*~

After some time, Akito turned to Kaoru somewhat nervously.  "Ano, Kaoru, I know this is a bit sudden, so onegai, forgive me, demo…"  He took Kaoru's hands in his own as he stopped and faced her, "Kaoru, will you marry me?"

~*~*~*~

Kenshin, who'd been following, almost died at those words.  "Iie, Kaoru-dono, onegai iie."

~*~*~*~

Kaoru looked very surprised.  "I'll be good to you.  I make enough money to sustain myself, the inn, and a bit more.  All this land is mine and I can build a dojo on it.  I'll allow you to continue teaching swordsmanship.  I manage on my own, so you won't have to do any housework.  I'll cook for you and everything!"  Kaoru's face lit up with each offer.  She sighed dreamily, "It sounds lovely, demo could I think about it overnight?"

Akito smiled, "Of course, take as much time as you need."

Kaoru smiled, "I think I'll be getting to bed now, demo, arigatou and oyasumi nasai."

~*~*~*Kaoru's Room~*~*~*~

"I don't know, " Kaoru said to herself aloud, "I hardly know him, this might be a bad idea, demo then again, this is how most marriages are anyway.  He's very kind and sweet."

~*~*~*~Kenshin~*~*~*~

_Oh, and I'm not?_ thought Kenshin jealously.

~*~*~*~Kaoru~*~*~*~

"He's quite handsome, too."

  
~*~*~*~Kenshin~*~*~*~

That's the only thing he's got that I don't.

~*~*~*~Kaoru~*~*~*~

"He's already got a place to live in," though she sounded a little sad.

~*~*~*~Kenshin~*~*~*~

_Sessha would let her live wherever she wanted._

~*~*~*~Kaoru~*~*~*~

"He's already got a source of income and some money."

~*~*~*~Kenshin~*~*~*~

Ok, maybe two things: looks and money.

~*~*~*~Kaoru~*~*~*~

"Not many husbands would allow their wife to continue swordsmanship, let alone continue teaching it."

~*~*~*~Kenshin~*~*~*~

Well, sessha's one of them.

~*~*~*~Kaoru~*~*~*~

"He said he would build a dojo for me here."

~*~*~*~Kenshin~*~*~*~

I could do that, besides, I'd let you keep yours.

~*~*~*~Kaoru~*~*~*~

"I wouldn't have to do any housework."

~*~*~*~Kenshin~*~*~*~

Sessha already does all of it for Kaoru-dono.

~*~*~*~Kaoru~*~*~*~

"He'll cook for me."

~*~*~*~Kenshin~*~*~*~

Sessha would cook for Kaoru-dono.

~*~*~*~Kaoru~*~*~*~

"Hai, I think I will say, 'Hai.'"

~*~*~*~Kenshin~*~*~*~

Kenshins' heart plummeted at those words.  _Iie, onegai Kaoru-dono, iie._

~*~*~*~The Nerxt Morning~*~*~*~

"Ohayou Akito!" greeted Kaoru cheerfully.

Akito looked up, "Oh, ohayou Kaoru!"

Kaoru grinned, "Bet you're wondering what the answer to your question is, ne?"

Akito nodded.  Kaoru smiled, "I have decided hai, I will marry you!"

Akito's face lit up like a star in the middle of the night, "Arigatou Kaoru!  Yatta!"  He jumped up, picked her up, and swung her around before setting her down and kissing her deeply on the lips.  As they pulled away, the two blushed hard.  "Gomen, demo, I'm just so happy!"

Kaoru smiled, "Of course."

~*~*~*~Kenshin~*~*~*~

Kenshin's blood boiled at the nerve of that Akito guy and his heart almost died when Kaoru agreed to marry him.  _There is nothing left for me._ he thought sadly.  But he continued to keep watch over Kaoru.

~*~*~*~Kaoru~*~*~*~

Kaoru and Akito spent the day peacefully, and as Kaoru bid him goodnight, she was smiling.  When she reached her room she sat down on her futon and brushed her hair.  "Only one thing would make me even happier…"  She sighed aloud, "Demo, I can never have it, so I have the best I can possible have."

~*~*~*~

Later at night, a light kept burning and curiosity won.  Kaoru decided to find out what was going on.

~*~*~*~Kenshin~*~*~*~

Kenshin opened one eye to find Kaoru tip-toeing out of her room.  Silently following, the two crept down the still-lit room and listened through the moderately-sized crack in the door.

~*~*~*~Inside the Room~*~*~*~

"Hai, I've met this girl, Kaoru, and she's agreed to marry me," came Akito's voice.

"Oh really?" said another, unknown, man's voice.

"Hai, she's smart, fit, headstrong, and spirited, and on top of that she's absolutely beautiful."

Kenshin frowned at Kaoru's deep blush.  _Just words._

"When are you going to do it?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about.  I love her, so I'm not going to carry it out."

"Gomen, demo, I can't allow that."

"Doushite?"

"Because if one knows, they all know.  All women know how to do is gossip."

"That may be so, demo Kaoru's different.  I'd never hurt her!"

"So be it, demo I can't have you blabbing anything to anyone, can I?  Choose Akito, her or your life.  Choosing her will allow you to walk away with your life, demo, then you have to kill her.  Choosing her will allow you to be with her for a short time before dying."

Silence reigned for a few moments.  "I choose to keep my life."

"Very good."

~*~*~*~Kenshin and Kaoru~*~*~*~

Kaoru and Kenshin crept back upstairs to her room for the rest of the night.

~*~*~*~The Next Night~*~*~*~

"Kaoru?  I know this is a little sudden, demo I think we should start sharing the same room.  We'll have separate futons of course."

Kaoru thought about it for a moment before answering, "Alright."

~*~*~*~Kenshin~*~*~*~

Kenshin was close to surrender at this point; everything Kaoru did and said was like a knife stab to his heart, and he just wanted it to stop.

~*~*~*~Kaoru~*~*~*~

Akito came back with a bottle of sake and two cups.  He placed them down on the table, and pouring them each a cup, said, "Let's drink to our marriage, ne?"

Kaoru smiled, "Hai," and they toasted.

~*~*~*~13 Cups Later~*~*~*~

"Ano, Kaoru, I told you to stop 10 cups ago.  You don't look all that well…You should really stop now."

Kaoru blushed, "Gomen *hic* Hai, let's go to bed, it's getting late."

Akito smiled and helped her upstairs.

Once in the room, Kaoru walked over to the futons and pulled them together so that they created virtually one bed.  "Kaoru, what are you doing?"

"I want to sleep with you."

"Kaoru!  You're drunk!"

"Am not! How come you won't let me sleep with you?" she pouted.

"Because I know you'll regret it in the morning," he trailed off.  _That's right!  She won't be here!_

"Iie, I won't."

~*~*~*~Kenshin~*~*~*~

Kenshin sighed.  _Note to self: Never let Kaoru get drunk._

~*~*~*~Kaoru~*~*~*~

Kaoru giggled and ran to Akito.  She began to pull open his gi and take it off.

~*~*~*~Kenshin~*~*~*~

Kenshin looked on in horror as Kaoru virtually began to undress Akito.

~*~*~*~Kaoru~*~*~*~

After successfully removing his gi, Kaoru lay down on the futon next to him.  "Akito, I want to live like this with you forever."

He looked sadly at her but she didn't notice as she had fallen asleep.

~*~*~*~Later in the Night~*~*~*~

Kaoru woke up, much more sober than before, and turned to face Akito who was still awake.

Akio smiled somewhat sadly and her and pulled her close.   He placed his lips down on hers and kissed her passionately and longingly.  She was too surprised to return it but when they pulled apart, both were gasping for air.

~*~*~*~Kenshin~*~**~

Kenshin's heart plummeted yet another 20 feet as he realized it was her first real kiss, but it went no further because luckily for him, she didn't kiss back.

~*~*~*~Kaoru~*~*~*~

He looked into her eyes with so much love in his own that she was almost frightened.  "Kaoru, aishiteru, so much, that I don't think you'll ever know.  I want you to be mine and I want to be yours.  Gomen, Kaoru.  Aishiteru."  He choked for a second on unshed tears, "Oyasumi nasai, koishii, aishiteru."  He kissed her sweetly on the lips and turned over.

~*~*~*Kenshin~*~*~*

Kenshin was too busy watching Kaoru's reaction to notice what Akito was doing.  Kaoru was blushing, looking confused, and smiling dreamily, all at once.  _I could do that!_

~*~*~*~Kaoru~*~*~*~

Akito pulled a small dagger from beneath his pillow.  _Time to do what I never wanted to do.  At least she knows I love her._

Kaoru turned over just as Akito did, so now he faced her back.  He held up the dagger and whispered, "Gomen, Kaoru, aishiteru."

Kenshin, using his god-like speed, crept silently behind Akito and placed his sakabatou against his throat before he could suspect anything. "If you so much as touch her, I swear I will kill you."  Akito swallowed and nodded slightly.  Kaoru meanwhile, had turned over and her eyes were wide.

Kenshin had appeared before she could scream, but it was still frightening.  "K-Kenshin."

He looked up at the sound of his name and smiled meekly at her before turning back to Akito, "Get out.  If I see you within 3 feet of Kaoru-dono again, I won't hesitate to kill you.  If I see you within 10 feet of Kaoru-dono again with that dagger, I'll do more than just kill you, got it?"  His voice was cold and emotionless, so unlike anything Kaoru had heard from him before.  He took the sword away from Akito's throat and sheathed it.  After making sure he was gone, Kenshin jumped out the window, calling, "I'll be here if you need me, Kaoru-dono, the Aoiya is worried abut you."

Kaoru lay down and sighed.  "Kenshin?" she called quietly.  He was by her side in a flash.  "Can you sleep in here with me tonight?" she asked, gesturing to the room.  He nodded and smiled, falling asleep in his trademark position: leaning against the wall, sakabatou tucked beneath his arm.

~*~*~*~The Next Morning~*~*~*~

"Kaoru-dono?" asked Kenshin tentatively.

"Hai?" replied Kaoru from inside her futon.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Mad?" questioned Kaoru, confused, "Doushite?"

"Because sessha has been following you the whole time."

"I would've been pretty annoyed, demo it was a good thing in the end, ne?"

Kenshin didn't say anything but he smiled kindly at Kaoru, "Do you really think I'd let you die?"  His voice was incredulous.

"Well, iie, demo I didn't know you were there, so I guess hai.  At that moment I was wishing so hard for you to come, and you did!  Matte, doushite?  Who cares if I die?"

Kenshin practically gaped at Kaoru for a moment, "Nani?!  Misao and Tsubame think of you as an elder sister, Yutaro as both an elder sister and a sensei.  Misao looks to you as a friend, too, as does everybody else, including Soujirou.  You're like Megumi's younger sister and friend, Sano's younger sister.  Yahiko sees you as his sensei, elder sister, as well as his surrogate mother.  To the four of us, you are our family."

Kaoru's eyes had teared up at this point.  "Hai, gomen.  For doubting you all.  Demo, would you care?"

Kenshin was silent in thought for a moment.  "For our 'family', your death would be devastating, and sessha is a part of our 'family'."

Kaoru's face lit up, "What am I to you?"

"We should start heading back to the Aoiya, that we should."  Kaoru said nothing, but she knew he was trying to change the subject.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KK, hope you liked that!! That was your k/k part!! (haha from where he saves her onward is my favorite part!!!!!! Almost as favorite as the last chapter!!!)

RECOMMENDATIONS:

All stories, but especially I'm Not Leaving :::~::: moonsilver Rurouni Kenshin: G

No Life Flower: Remade! :::~::: Cold-Heritage Inuyasha: PG-13

Cold-Heritage's story is really good, but I definitely suggest reading them both!! (Cold-Heritage/moonsilver)  moonsilver's are short 'n' sweet with tons of fluff!! (k/k!! a/m!!) theres also a lovely (longer, multi-chapter) one about saitou and tokio

Kk HAPPY EASTER!!!!!  This is my gift from me to you and I hope you all enjoyed.  I have te next chapter done, but im not happy with it, so im going to try and fix it up…its just sooo short!! Btw, ill be finishing up in the next few chapters, but I will write an epilogue, so don't worry (unless you guys don't want one ___)


	21. Love Necklaces

Konnichiwa minna! KK, I'm wrapping up BotH -sniff- I'm sad to be ending this, but it's gotta end sometime. I hope this doesn't sound desperate. If it does, I'll try to improve it. Anyway, on with the chapter!!!!

---The Next Day---

Sano took a deep breath and, clutching a small package, approached Megumi. "Ano…Megumi, can I talk to you for a second? Outside?" She looked up, surprised, and nodded.

---Outside---

Sano and Megumi stood under the sakura tree. "I…I need to tell you something. Just hear me out," he paused and took another deep breath. "I know I'm probably very annoying in your eyes, and I take up a lot of your time and patience. Gomen, for everything. I don't want to fight anymore, because that's all we ever seem to do. What I want to say is…" He pulled out the package, "I bought this for you." He gave her the package and she opened it with curious fingers.

She gasped, "It's beautiful!" It was a string of white beads, as smooth as pearls. They gleamed softly and slight tints of color appeared, like grease on water. "Demo, how did you pay for this?"

Sano puffed out his chest proudly, "I worked for ages in the Shirobecko." Megumi was impressed. "There's more. Open it," urged Sano. She ripped the package completely open, and there inside was a fat wad of yen notes. (A/N: do they use notes in Japan?)

"That's all the money I owe you. Every last yen."

Megumi was shocked, no, beyond shocked, "D-demo, doushite?"

"There's something I need to tell you…" He averted his eyes and Megumi feared the worst. "I've been meaning to tell you this for ages, demo I was afraid of what you would say. Megumi, I…"

"Hai?"

"I…"

"You what?"

"I…I…ano…"

"Hai?" she inquired, getting slightly impatient.

"Megumi, I…I care for you…"

Megumi's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

"What I mean to say is…Megumi, I…I know all we do is fight, and you probably hate me, demo I…" He took a deep breath and averted his eyes. "I…" He looked back at Megumi, staring deep into her eyes, "Aishiteru, Megumi."

Megumi's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything; she couldn't, her tongue seemed to have frozen. _He loves me? He…loves me? Demo…demo, I thought…I thought he hated me. I thought…how can he think I hate him? I…I couldn't hate him if I tried…_

Sano didn't say anymore. Suddenly, he pulled Megumi into a tight embrace and placed his lips on hers, fiercely kissing her. After a moment of shock, she kissed him back. A few minutes later, they pulled apart, both out of breath.

Megumi was silent for a moment, which completely disconcerted him. Finally, her tongue unfroze and she was able to speak again. "Sagara Sanosuke! I absolutely cannot believe you!" she cried softly, slapping him lightly on the cheek. Sano's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and regret. Megumi's eyes blazed, but Sano couldn't tell with what. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Sano held up his hands in self-defense, "I though you hated me, so it seemed stupid to say anything."

"Fine, I guess the same goes for me." Her eyes lowered slightly, "How could you possible think I hate you? I couldn't hate you if I tried…"

It was Sano's turn to fall silent in surprise. "You…couldn't? Demo, I thought…" She shook her head and he grinned in relief.

Sano, apparently getting tired of their conversation, lowered his mouth to hers and captured her lips in yet another fierce kiss, and this time their tongues mingled. They pulled apart and Sano smirked, "Takani Megumi, will you marry me?"

Megumi smirked, "What do you think, tori-atama?"

"I think hai, ne Megitsune?"

"Of course," she scoffed.

"Will you be mine?" he asked slyly. Megumi didn't answer at first. Memories of

her encounter with Akito flooded through mind and she hesitated. She looked Sano in the eye and immediately calmed. "Hai."

Sano picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and set her down on the futon. It was then that Megumi realized that throughout their conversation, Sano had proclaimed his love for her, but she hadn't returned the favor. "Sano?"

He looked down at her curiously, "Hai?"

"Aishiteru."

Sano placed a finger on her lips, smiling tenderly, "I know." Megumi smiled.

(A/N: This story is rated PG-13, not R or NC-17 so we will leave these two lovebirds.)

-------------------------------------

Hey ya! KK, tell me what you think. Remember, I can't improve it unless you tell me what I did wrong. I'm gonna start on a new fic after this. I have ideas for a YYH (Yu Yu Hakusho), IY (Inuyasha), and FB (Fruits Basket). I have another idea for Rurouni Kenshin too, but I've just done 2 rk fics in a row and I'm gonna change for a bit. So could u guys tell me what you'd rather I wrote first: YYH, IY, or FB. I myself am leaning toward YYH or IY, but I wanna hear you guys.

KK ttyl at the next chapter!!!!!

Personal Reviews:

WhiteRabbit5 -- Really? Was it that predictable? . Oh well. Yea, I agree. DIE AKENO!! DIE AND BURN IN HELL!! I mean, Shishio is cool, so why should we burden him with his vile bstrdly presence??? -blushes- I really get into my stories…wait, that's my job…-blushes harder- hehehe Yea, good idea, I'll talk to Shishio…

Kay-San1(ShinomoriMiyu -- Hey! Thank for the long reiview!! I loved reading it!! Yea, I try to make up for my long absences. And I'm so glad that I kept you on the edge of your seat!!

Chapter 19:

I've said it before, and I'll say it again: DIE AKENO!! DIE AND BURN IN HELL!! S/M Forever!

Chapter 20:

Yea, I mean for two totally ass-kicking, hot, sweet, to die for, bishounens, they sure are DUMB!! Yeah, they are similar in a lot of ways…

Chapter 21:

I know! I loved writing it! I was crying when I wrote it!! And yea, they're totally screwed up sometimes (I love them though!!) because all they're doing is slowly destroying the ones they're "protecting" and "not tainting". Well, thank you! I'm glad you think I did a great job. Personally, I think these were my best chapters I will write a bit more, but it's pretty much finished now sniff

Kenshins-babe -- Tsk, tsk. I'm disappointed. You shouldn't be bowing before me!! And you are most certainly worthy!!!!!! -gets on hands and knees and bows- Thank you sooooo much for your review! I'm not worthy!! Hehe, I updated, but it wasn't exactly soon… but I'll most certainly check our ur stories, that I will!!

kenshin's grl -- kk I updated but sry, theres gonna be on last kk chapter and then its over, sry babe!! But it looks like u like my story and im really happy!!!

DBZ Goddess -- wow!! A loyal fan!!! You make me so happy!!! Yea, teachers are awful. I mean, believe it or not, I HAVE a life… I mean, I dnt hav TIME for hw!!!! -sigh- they jus dnt understand… but im really glad ur willing to wait for my chapters!! That makes me feel so happy!! But I updated unfortunately, its got to end sometime, and I decided now was a good time. I know, I'm crying too -sniff- but its gotta be done… and ur compliments hav really made my day!!!

Deadly Diva -- yea, I felt his torment too when I wrote it. It made me cry -sob- but I love it!!! Yea, like I told some other people, the two of them are really similar. I'm so glad you love my fic!! I agree and Misao's gonna be more aggressive in the last chapter. And writing the fight scene was my favorite!! ESPECIALLY when she killed kanryuu…now all she needs to do is kill akeno…

Gaby (hyatt -- yay! You like my fic!!! Thanks for reviewing

TaintedInuShemeeko -- Wow! 3 reviews that all said "I loved it." I feel so special!! Thank you for loving it!!! yea, Sano to the rescue is a must and I hope youre not feeling as depressed now, especially since I updated

LadySword04 -- -grins- wow, thanks!! Hehe Heartbreaker…its got people wondering, but itll make sense in the end, I promise, but I won't tell you if you're right or wrong. . thanks! Im so glad ull come back, that means more reviewers and more reviews and here that next chapter is!!! Hehe I hope you liked it!! Ja, Lisa!!

RurouniMarion -- wow 3 reviews!!! Thank you!!! Haha im glad u find it funny!! but I know what you mean, and if you think rk is getting bad, look at fruits basket and g gundam!! I cant believe most of g gundam!! Its terrible!!! Haha, so im stupid now??? Hahahaha jkjk, im gonna tease u about that forever!! (in good humor of course) I know, we hav a lot in common!! Yuyu is amazing! Hav u seen the chapter black saga yet?? I think theyre gonna start playing it on cartoon network!! (YAY!) inus got new eps on adult swim (YES!!!!! Haha chek my buddy profile…) old pokemon, db, dbz (GREATEST SHOW IN THE HISTORY OF THE UNIVERSE!!!!), dbgt, g gundam (yay!!) and other stuff lol. Haha I think im jus repeating everything u say and agreeing with it lol now this is an impossible long reply so ill go now haha ttyl

P.S. I hate hw!!! u, me, and DBZ Goddess should start a protest against hw…

OH AND NOTE: MY CHAPTERS MIGHT BE A LITTLE SCREWED UP NOW CUZ FF.NET WONT LET ME DO STARS AND SWIRLY THINGS...IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO DO THAT PLEASE TELL ME!!! I DONT LIKE THE NEW QUICKEDIT THING...


	22. First Kiss

Konnichiwa minna!! I updated again!! I'm currently writing Chap 24, but I'm not sure how it will take to finish it... This story will have 25 chapters with the 26th chapter being the epilogue!! (Do you really think I'd ever end a story without an epilogue??) -sniff- its so depressing to end this but its gotta be done...I cry with u DBZ Goddess!!!!  
  
---Yahiko's Room---  
  
Yahiko looked up as Tsubame slid open the shoji, stepped into his room, and closed it behind her quietly. "Tsubame-chan!" he smiled. Tsubame smiled back, "Hai, Yahiko-chan?"

"I...There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Tsubame frowned slightly at the tone of his voice. _He sounds serious and nervous. What could be bothering him?_ "Ano..." He looked up into her eyes. "Do you really like Yutaro?"

Tsubame almost smiled, "Doushite, Yahiko-chan?"

He started slightly and shrugged, "Dunno. Just wondering."

"Hai, I like Yutaro-chan very much."

"So...you do like him better than me, ne?"

Tsubame blinked, "Hai, I like him very much, demo iie, I don't like him better than you." Yahiko blinked, too, and smiled in relief. Tsubame smiled back, "Iie, Yahiko-chan, I like you better than Yutaro- chan."

Yahiko's eyes widened and his mouth opened, about to say something. "You...you do?"

She nodded shyly and blushed, "Hai."

Yahiko blushed bright red and grinned happily. "Tsubame-chan, I have something for you." She blinked curiously. He opened the little closet- thing behind him and pulled out a gorgeous white kimono with pine-green sakura blossoms. "Tsubame-chan, I bought this for you." Tsubame froze and fell completely silent. Her eyes widened and her heart began to race. _It's...the kimono...that I wanted...so badly...and Yahiko bought it for me..._ She was completely speechless. Yahiko smiled tenderly, "You wanted it so badly, and you looked so beautiful in it..." He paused, "I wanted to have it, to see it on you, and to make you happy." He smiled, albeit a little sadly, "Think of it as a gift from a friend."

Tsubame finally found her voice, and her next words were filled with awe. "Yahiko...I...doushite?"

"I wanted to," he replied quietly.

"Arigatou," she whispered, "This means so much to me...demo how did you find the money to buy this?"

He grinned, "I slaved away for hours for Sae at the Shirobecko, borrowed a little money from Busu, and used some of my own..." he blushed and smiled sheepishly, "...and borrowed some of yours."

Tsubame's mouth fell slightly open, "Demo, you didn't have to do that!"

Yahiko winked, "Remember? I wanted to."

Tears formed in Tsubame's eyes, "Arigatou, Yahiko-chan."

Yahiko beamed, "It was worth it to see you smile like that, Tsubame." She blushed. "Put it on!" Tsubame gently took the kimono from Yahiko.

"You can just turn around." Yahiko turned pink and nodded. He turned around and shut his eyes tight. Tsubame undressed and tenderly slipped on the white kimono. Finally, she turned to face Yahiko's back. "You can look now."

Yahiko opened his eyes and turned around, and gasped. "Wow, Tsubame! You look even more beautiful than before!" The young girl blushed furiously beneath the praise.

"Arigatou."

Yahiko grinned, "C'mon, we've got to show everyone else! I want everybody else to see how beautiful my best friend is!" Tsubame stopped and tugged Yahiko's hand slightly. He stopped and turned around, a question in his eyes.

"Ano, Yahiko-chan...ano..."

Suddenly Yahiko's eyes widened slightly as if he had just remembered something important. "Tsubame-chan, there's something else I wanted to tell you." He averted his eyes and blushed pink, "Tsubame-chan, you're my friend, and I like you a lot. Demo I like you a lot in other ways too." He looked back into her eyes. "Ano, I was wondering if...if...you'd..." Tsubame looked inquiringly at him, not quite understanding what he was trying to say, and this disconcerted the poor boy. "I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend," he mumbled, then added as an afterthought, "'cuz I like you a lot more than Yutaro does." Tsubame heard every word, though, and hid her giggle behind her hand. He looked up, blushing furiously, but looking slightly annoyed that she was laughing at him.

"Yahiko-chan, I like you a lot more than Yutaro, daijobou," she giggled, "And I'd love to be your girlfriend." It was Tsubame's turn to flush bright red.

Yahiko smiled, then grinned, and finally laughed. "Yatta!" he cried, punching the air. He leaned toward her, and she closed her eyes. Tentatively, their lips touched in a gentle kiss. After a few moments, though, they pulled away, blushing furiously. They stood in a comfortable silence, reveling in the fact they had just shared their first kiss. "C'mon Tsubame, let's go show the others your pretty kimono." Tsubame nodded, not saying anything, and smiled, but that was answer enough for the young samurai-in-training.

------------------------------------

Hey! I don't have that much to say except that I'm loving all my reviews...I love you guys!!! This was one of my other favorite chapters Oh and wish a very HAPPY BIRTHDAY to TaintedInuShemeeko and Lady Himura!!  
  
Personal Reviews:  
  
White Rabbit5 – Hehe, glad you liked!! And now I'm beaming too, because I made you smile and helped your bad day!!! I know, reviewes really make your day, ne? Just like yours did!! -sings- She loves it she loves it she loves it!!! hehe  
  
TaintedInuShemeeko – HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Thank you -bows- I agree, now if only they would do it in the show... Well, as of yet, nothing's happened like this yet, but it will. Previously though, Kaoru almost got murdered by Akira, the guy she was engaged to. Megumi almost got raped by Akeno (DIE AKENO!!), Misao almost died while helping Aoshi fight Kanryuu, and Tsubame and Yahiko got caught in fight with a troublesome yakuza. That's it so far!! Ja ne!  
  
Shadowaoi – That's ok because you read it, so im good hehe Thank you! -bows- hehe kanryuu is awesome in a creepy not-cool fun to mess with and kill sort of way lol It's good that you're lax, because it really opens up your mind. I try to be as open-minded as I can. I'm not as lax about pairings, I have to say but whatever. I won't read anything that's shonen-ai (yaoi/yuri – boyxboy girlxgirl pairings) or ones that aren't canon like megumi/kenshin or botan/yusuke If it's a good fic, I try to not to turn it down, but unfortunately I'm not as lax... Wow, someone read my bio!! Hehe jkjk Yea, WhiteRabbit5 is one of my great reviewers!! I looked at it and decided against it because it said Kenshn/OC but if you say it's good, I trust you. I'll definitely check it out! I love it when people suggest other fics to me!!! It's good that you like a lot of things because, like I said, it opens your mind. And it's good you try to broaden people's horizons. There are certain pairings I just don't mess with, and although KK is DEFINITELY one of those, I'll read Walking on Mirrors for you (and for WhiteRabbit5)!! I'll r/r your fic too!! I love kk. If you have some time, and if it appeals to you, I have another KK fic if you's like to check it out. I'm quite proud of it, but personally, I think this story if better. (Practice makes perfect!!) Hehe I love Diet Coke... lalalalala kk I'd better go now before I scare you lol Thank you so much for the wonderful review!!! -big hug- I'd really love to talk to you some more!! If you have a screen name, it'd be great to talk! Mine is gotensgurl1121 (its on my profile too) If you don't want to tell me, that's fine and I understand so don't feel like I'm forcing you or anything. But it would be great to talk to you some more!! Ja!  
  
Cold-Heritage – Thank you!! I agree, they did take an awfully long time, but they're together now!!! Yatta!   
  
Deadly Diva – Yea, S/M married is an interesting concept... I hope you like what I do with the other couple and I sincerely hope they turn out better than my S/M chapter because I'm not too happy with it...  
  
Senko Tenrou – Yea I know, it's really annoying. Same here, it took me half an hour to fix my chapter and just made it worse in the end. Half an hour is in 'quick' and making my chapters worse is not 'edit'. Thank you -bows- I wasn't too happy with it, but if you liked it, I'm happier . It's ok if you haven't been keeping up. You R/R-ed in the end, which means you haven't abandoned me or forgotten me, so I'm happy.   
  
DBZ Goddess – I know! If they have so much to do, then don't give us homework. Duh! But maybe that's a bit much to ask, so just lessen te workload, I mean is that so much to ask?? Weee! I'm so glad!! Really? You'd actually wait for years? -evil grin- jkjk, I won't take years to update don't worry. I know! -sob- I don't want to end this story!! -tears streaming down face- I don't want to stop it but it's got to be done... I'm so happy it makes your day!! I'm gonna write an inuyasha fic next (inukag OF COURSE) so that's something to look forward to if you like inuyasha. I'm not going to stop writing RK stories of course. And I will work on a DBZ story but I feel it's a bit too sacred to be touched...hmmm...  
  
Lady Himura – HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Thank you! I hope this classifies as soon hehe Glad I kept u entertained! Ttyl  
  
Kk that's it so I'll see you guys when I update!! 


	23. When Frozen Lips Thaw

Konnichiwa, minna! Here's the next chapter! I know I haven't updated in a while because I had exams. I was under a lot of stress and my parents wouldn't let me hav anything to do with anything that wasn't school/study- related. But here I am again... Oh and I have some awesome news!!!!! InuShemeeko, one of my AMAZING reviewers, has asked me to beta one of her stories!!! I feel soooo special!!! No one's ever asked me to beta their story before!!! Thank you sooo much, you made my day!!!!!!! Because of this, I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO INUSHEMEEKO!!!!! Enjoy! Btw, I still hate QuickEdit... DIE QUICKEDIT!!!  
  
---The Temple---  
  
A candle flickered as a body shivered and pulled her knees close to her body. It was nighttime, and Misao had locked herself in the temple. Well, not really locked, but anyone who tried to approach her received a deadly glare and vicious snarl. She sneezed and sniffed. "I'm not moving," she whispered to herself.  
  
---The Aoiya---  
  
Omasu stood up. "That's it!" she cried, "I don't care if Misao wants to act like a two-year-old, or if Aoshi-sama should be left alone! Misao's going to freeze in there! The only person who can get her back here is Aoshi-sama, so I'm going to go talk to him now."

Okon sighed, "Omasu," she reasoned, "If Aoshi-sama was worried, he'd have gone already. He's a trained ninja and probably knows everything right now. If he thinks she can take care of herself, then we shouldn't worry." She grabbed her sister's arm.

Omasu shook her off, "Then I'll go drag Misao back here!"

"That's not a good idea," cautioned Okon, "Last time I checked on her, she had her kunai out. I think she should be left alone. She fifteen; she can take of herself. Besides, do you really think you could drag her here? Misao's very stubborn."

Her sister sighed. "You're right. I'll go talk to Aoshi-sama instead."

Kuro suddenly burst in, "Misao's shivering like crazy, and she looks like she's caught a cold! Her toes are blue! I'm talking to Aoshi-sama now! She'll catch pneumonia!"

Omasu struggled harder against her sister's hold. "Let me go! Misao- chan's sick!"

Kuro walked past her toward the stairs. "I heard her say she wasn't going to move. We all know she's waiting for him. She'll stay the night there and wait until he comes for his morning meditation. He's the only one who can bring her back." And with that, he ascended the stairs.  
  
---Aoshi's Room---  
  
Aoshi didn't turn around as he felt Kuro's presence behind him. "Aoshi- sama, Misao's waiting for you. You have to go bring her back. She's half- frozen in there!" Aoshi didn't say anything. Kuro began to get annoyed, "Aoshi-sama, don't you care about her at all?" He felt a spasm of dread, fearing his answer.

Suddenly, Omasu burst in, hest heaving and breathing hard. "Aoshi-sama!" she managed to say between gasps, "Misao-chan's gone! She left this note." The young woman handed her ex-Okashira the note. It read:  
  
Dear Aoiya,  
I've run away. Please don't follow me.  
I'm going to go find someone else to  
heal my broken heart. I'll be back when I  
find someone.  
  
Goodbye,  
Misao-chan  
  
Aoshi's eyes went hard. Omasu beckoned Kuro out of the room and they left him alone. _She ran away. And it's my fault. 'I'm gonna find someone else to heal my broken heart.' I broke her heart. I have to find her._ He stood up, grabbed his trenchcoat and double kodachi, and slipped out. The only one who noticed his disappearance was Okina. He smiled.  
  
---Misao---  
  
Misao shivered and slowly, labourously, dragged herself across the frozen ground and down the road. Her toes and lips were blue and her face was pale. Her legs were aching from her not-yet-healed wounds, and her back was struggling to stay straight. Suddenly, she gasped and fell forward on her knees. Pain coursed through her veins, washing away her adrenaline, and exhaustion flooded her body. She gasped again, her breath coming in painful heaves.  
  
---Aoshi---  
  
_She's wounded. She couldn't have gone far...Misao..._ He ran through the streets, ignoring everything around him. Suddenly, a figure appeared ahead of him, silhouetted in the dying sun. It was on its knees in the middle of the road. As he drew closer, he could make out a long braid, bandages all across its back, and a thin female-like form. _Misao..._ He ran up to her and knelt down beside her. She looked terrible. Slowly, her frightened eyes turned to meet his. _Such fear...Is she afraid of me?_ Without warning, though, she fell forward in his lap, sobbing weakly. "Misao..." He gathered her into his arms and stood up. She leaned against his chest, her legs unsteady.

"Why did you...come for me?" she asked quietly.

_Either way, she'll be hurt. Better me than anyone else._ "Because I love you..."

She turned teary eyes up to him, anger making them flash, "Don't lie to me, Aoshi-sama, I can't take it anymore."

"It's true."

"From everything you've done to me, how do I know you're not lying?"

He pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. "I don't care if you don't believe me. But I'm never going to let you go again." He bent over and captured her lips with his. All his pain, loneliness, and longing flooded into Misao, and her eyes widened. She could feel what he felt. _He feels...what I do...!_ She realized. Finally, they broke apart, gasping. Misao collapsed into his arms. He picked her up bridal style and began to walk home.

Aoshi-sama...I...love you," she whispered, barely audibly.

He smiled. "I know." He kissed her forehead tenderly.  
  
---Aoiya---  
  
Aoshi flung open the front door and ran in, dashing up to his room. He lay her gently on his futon and piled her with blankets. Omasu appeared at the door and started to enter, but Aoshi growled warningly and she retreated. It was dark now. He walked over to Misao's shivering form, shed his trenchcoat, and lay down next to her, encircling her body with his arms. He pulled her close and tried to convince himself he was only providing body heat.  
  
---The Next Morning---  
  
Misao awoke to find herself alone in Aoshi's room. The night's events came rushing back to her. She sat up and looked around. Aoshi opened the door, startling her. He set down the tray he was holding and sat down next to her. She gratefully accepted the hot miso soup. After finishing, she poured the tea, two cups, one for her and one for Aoshi. He gently took the cup from her and began to sip quietly. Misao waited for him to say something, hoping he would, but knowing he wouldn't. Startling her, Aoshi spoke up, "How are you feeling?"

Her disappointment showed. "Fine. I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you for taking care of me last night. I'm sorry if I was any trouble."

"It doesn't matter," he said quietly, "As long as you're safe."

Misao's eyes shined. "Aoshi-sama..."

Aoshi stood up. "Close your eyes." Bursting with curiosity, she obeyed and waited expectantly. Aoshi walked over to the other side of his futon and retrieved a blue necklace from underneath it. He walked back in front of Misao and sat down. "You may open your eyes." Misao opened them slowly and blinked. She saw the necklace in his hand and her eyes widened. She looked from the necklace to his face and back to the necklace. Aoshi smiled slightly. He extended his arm. "Misao, I bought this for you. This is the necklace you've been wanting, correct?" She nodded silently, a smile splitting her face. She accepted it with trembling fingers. _Aoshi-sama bought me a present! He actually bought me a present! And it's the necklace I've wanted for ages!_ The necklace was blue. It was made up of blue, oval-shaped beads made to resemble blue opals. It gleamed gently in the sun filtering through the window and through the shoji. Her smile softened and widened as she fingered it lovingly. "Misao..." She looked up at the sound of her name. "I bought you this necklace for a reason." A feeling of horror and fear surged through her. _It's a goodbye present. Aoshi-sama's leaving! Or maybe he's going to make me leave! Oh no!_ Her face began to reveal the panic that welled up inside her. Aoshi was startled and quickly continued his explanation. But a voice spoke in the back of his mind. _She's panicking because she's knows what you're going to ask her. She horrified at the prospect. Who are you kidding? There's no way she would ever say 'yes', and besides even if she did, you would only taint her. You'll ruin her, her life, and her purity. You'll destroy her._ He hestitated, but after a moments of careful thought, decided to ignore the voice. _Shut up! I don't care. It's now or never. I'm going to follow my heart this time. That's what I should've done from the beginning._ "Misao, I..." She looked into his eyes fearfully. Her terror reflected back at him. Tears began to well up in her eyes slowly. _What the...?_ "Misao...?" She brushed a stray tear away and nodded to show she was listening. "Misao, I know I haven't been very kind lately..." But if was obvious from her expression that she didn't care. "But that doesn't mean I don't like you. You are a skilled ninja, you have a big heart, and you have grown into a beautiful young woman." She glowed under his praise. "And now that you're older, I can ask you what I have wanted to ask you for a while. I am not a very good man, and I've done many things that cannot ever be forgiven. I did not tell you this sooner because I feared I would taint you. But I have decided that I cannot hide any longer, and if I do, I will hurt you even more. Misao, I love you. Will you marry me?" Her eyes widened and tears welled in her eyes. Words failed her. Thoughts failed her. Almost as a reflex, she burst into silent tears. He looked startled for a moment, but relaxed as she lifted her gleaming orbs to meet his.

"Aoshi-sama..." She nodded and her face broke into a grin, reflecting, for the first time, Aoshi's. He pulled her into his arms and lowered his lips to hers, sealing his promise. Finally, they broke apart. Aoshi clasped the necklace around Misao's neck and together, they descended to the bottom floor. Everyone turned and looked at them curiously, for although the couple didn't show it, they could sense something had happened. The atmosphere was lighter, and Misao looked like the happiest girl in the world. Okina smiled.

----------------------------------------------  
  
Ok guys, almost done!! I changed my mind, it might be a 26 chapter story, but I might merge the epilogue and the 25th chapter to make an epilogue directly after the 24th chapter rather than later in time...not sure yet...  
  
---Personal Reviews---  
  
TaintedInuShemeeko – Of course, you're birthday has every right to be recognized. and thank you sooooo much for asking me to be your beta! I may be making too big a deal out of this, but I'm just so happy! Hehe, in case you didn't notice, I dedicated this chap to you!!!  
  
WhiteRabbit5 – Why thank you!! Hehe, I tried to make it sweet That's a shame, because I've always loved them. But I'm glad you like them here!!  
  
RaspK FOG – Hai, hai, I agree, what would they do?? Scary thought... It's only because I love my Yahiko-chan soo much that I let him be. Otherwise the "grown-ups" would have tormented him endlessly lol!  
Sano: What do you mean by "grown-ups"?  
Me: I say that because you only look like an adult.  
  
Deadly Diva – Merci, merci!! I'm glad you liked it, and here's the next one   
  
Cold-Heritage – I know! They are sooo kawaii!! Thank you!! I know, I'll miss it too! But I can't keep writing it forever... I'm writing an Inuyasha fic next, so if you're interested, you can check that out! Hehe, if you're lucky, you might have 4 chapters to drool over!!! And it was my pleasure! I love writing fanfiction (even if my parents don't) and I'm glad you like it!  
  
Senko Tenrou – Yay! Glad I'm brightening your day hehe! Yea, I liked the last, but I'm much happier with this one. I'm actually very proud of this one! And yes, I had TONS of fun writing this!!!  
  
MrsInuyasha69 – Thank you! Glad you think it's cute!!  
  
Lady Himura – Merci, merci!! Or should I say Gracias, gracias, or Gratia, gratia (latin)! I hate latin soooo much, thank goodness school's over! Writing this chapter has made me feel better about the yearbook thing... Which is a good thing! You're welcome for the shout!! Ttyl  
  
Thank you to all my amazing reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!! Because I'm in a good mood, and I love you all, I'll give you some cookies! Theyre chocolate chip!! -hands out cookies- Ok, see you on my next update. Just so you know I think I'll take a bit more time on this one, because it's KK and I want it to be perfect, so I'll be taking my time writing it!!

--- Your beloved Val-chan


	24. Rings and Doubts

Konnichiwa, minna!!! Finally, the last chapter is here! I'm almost finished with the epilogue too, and then this story will be put to rest. I'll be writing an Inuyasha fic next, and perhaps a G Gundam one at the same time, but I might write it after I finish the Inuyasha one...not sure...tell me what you guys think.  
  
---Aoiya Kitchen---  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru turned around at the sound of her name. "Yes?"  
  
"Could sessha talk to you for a moment in his room?"

"Sure."

Kenshin led Kaoru to his room and they stepped inside, closing the shoji behind him. He turned around to face Kaoru's curious visage. "Sessha wanted to ask you something..."

Kaoru felt her blood boil for a moment. _Why does he always call himself sessha?!?!?! This is getting really annoying..._ "Why did you feel you had to take a husband?"

She flushed a light pink for a moment before answering. "It's unorthodox for a woman to practice or teach swordsmanship. It's also extremely unusual for a woman my age to remain unmarried. My parents have always dreamed of seeing me married, and for the sake of their memories and their last wish, I decided to take a husband. Besides, if I don't find someone soon, I may never find one at all..."

Kenshin looked down for a moment. "You're looking too far..." he whispered, but Kaoru heard. Her eyes widened. "What if you hadn't loved the man you took?"

She smiled slightly, "I would eventually begin to love him over time."

"And if you hated that man when you found out what he was really like?"

"Then I would just have to learn to love him."

Kenshin smiled a true and happy smile. "You would stand to live with him, even if you hated him with your entire being?"

"Yes, as long as he didn't harm me."

Kenshin smiled some more. _Maybe I have a chance...What I'm doing is probably one of the worst things I could ever do...demo I have to take a chance._ It was then that Kaoru noticed he was holding something behind his back. She leaned her head sideways curiously, attempting to peer around him. He noticed this and smiled. "Kaoru-dono, I have a gift for you." Her features lit up as if by a candle. He pulled his fist out from behind his body. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand." She obeyed and he opened his fist to reveal a beautiful ring. Its band was gold, shining softly in the light from the shoji and outside. There was a small crystal on top that sparkled majestically. He slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly. "Open your eyes." Kaoru opened her eyes to find spots of faded rainbow light decorate the walls around her. She found the source on her finger, admiring the way the light bounced off it so gracefully. She gasped at it sheer magnificence. It perched on her finger, giving it a feminine touch that her muscles and training yukata tended to take away. Kenshin smiled, "It matches your beauty."

Kaoru looked up at him in wonder, "Kenshin..." she breathed, "How did you ever afford this? Why...?"

He smiled slightly, visage no longer revealing what he was thinking, "Sessha worked for a while, doing odd jobs for a man. That's where sessha has been the past few afternoons. As for why...that was the other thing sessha wanted to ask Kaoru-dono." She stared at him, not breaking eye contact with his purple eyes. For some reason, her heart was beating louder and faster. She wondered if he could hear it, he had to, it was almost deafening. "Kaoru-dono...you said even if you hated the man you married, as long as they didn't harm you, you would learn to love them, ne?" She nodded. "In the West they have a custom where the man places a ring on a woman's finger as a way of asking her to marry him." Her eyes widened. "Sessha...Sessha loves you Kaoru-dono, more than anything in the entire world. Sessha has loved you from the moment he first saw you brandishing that wooden sword in his face and called him 'Battousai'." She blushed and her eyes widened, but she didn't look away.

As she processed what he had just said, she interrupted him, crying angrily, "Shut up, Kenshin! Shut up!" He stopped, startled and shocked. Fear flickered across his eyes. The dream came rushing back to him... _My heart belongs to...to Saitou Hajime._ He shut his eyes tightly for a moment. "I'm sick and tired of hearing you, Kenshin! All I ever hear is sessha this, sessha that. I don't give a damn what sessha thinks, I want to know what Kenshin thinks. I don't care if sessha loves me; I don't love sessha anyway. I want to know if Kenshin loves me."

Kenshin was silent for a moment. "You don't love sessha?"

"Iie."

"Do..." he swallowed, "Do you love...me?"

She blushed, "If you mean Kenshin, then hai."

He looked like the world had just turned into laundry. A grin spread itself across his face, splitting it. "You...love me?" She blushed again. _Kami, how I love seeing her blush..._

"Hai, aishiteru, Kenshin."

"Kaoru-dono, I may not be the best husband, and I'm certainly not a good man at all..."

"Nani? Baka! You are a good man, and I don't want to hear you say otherwise! And someday you'll be a great husband," but she said the last statement with a considerate amount of sadness, and although she attempted to mask it, he heard it.

He avoided her eyes for a moment, "I don't deserve you..."

"And why not?"

"I've killed so many men in my life...as the Hitokiri Battousai."

Kaoru whacked him with a bokken that seemed to appear out of thin air. "Baka, the Hitokiri Battousai doesn't deserve me if it makes you feel better, demo Kenshin the rurouni, whom I've fallen in love with, deserves not just me, demo much much better."

"Oro? Better?"

"Hai, someone that can cook, and clean, and do the laundry, and be a proper housewife. Not some tomboy who only knows swordsmanship." Her tone betrayed the sadness in her heart and tears that threatened to trickle down her cheeks.

"I could do all that for you! You wouldn't have to do anything."

"Demo, what kind of housewife would I be?"

"A very bad one, demo if a man married you just to have you as a housewife, then he isn't the right man for you, de gozaru yo."

"Hai...I understand."

Kenshin took a deep breath and began again. "Ano...aishiteru, more than anything, so...will you marry me, Kaoru?"

Kaoru's eyes widened and as the tears that threatened to make their way down her face began to fall, she flung herself into his arms, sobbing lightly. "Oh Kenshin, I thought you'd never ask! Of course! Demo, I want you to say my name again..."

"Kaoru-dono...?"

"Iie, the way you did just now."

"Kaoru." She loved the way it rolled off his tongue.

"Say it again."

"Kaoru. As beautiful as your name is, especially without the –dono, you surpass it easily."

"I want you to say my name like that from now on. I was getting so sick of hearing you call me 'Kaoru-dono', it was driving me insane!"

He bowed his head, "Gomen." He bent his head over hers and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Finally, after a few minutes, they broke apart, panting.

Kenshin drew away from her and she curiously pulled closer. "Kenshin, what's the matter?"

"We can't do this..."

_Well, at least he's not calling himself sessha anymore..._she thought dryly. "Why not?"

"I'll taint you...I shouldn't have asked you to marry me...I'll taint you and harm you and ruin your life and your innocence and purity."

"Oh, so now that you've made the better choice, you're going to back out," she accused shrilly, "It's either you could have let me know you love me and 'taint' me and at least know I agreed to it and welcomed all the pain with open arms, or you could have not told me anything at all and leave me to slowly die of heartache and pain, especially married to another man I barely know, just to get the feeling of being loved, however false it may be."

"Kaoru...I..."

"Don't 'Kaoru...I...' me! Either way, from how you look at it, I'd have been hurt. Demo from my point of view, I'd only have been hurt from one choice, and that's the second one, the one you think is correct and just didn't take. If you want to take it all back, feel free to. I don't want to marry a man who doesn't truly love me! I'd rather marry one who isn't afraid of me, and who I can learn to love!"

Kenshin bowed his head lower and lower with every statement until his eyes were hidden by his long red bangs. "Kaoru, gomen...I...I just didn't want to hurt you..."

"Well, I would have been hurt, so you can get that idea out of your head! And it's your fault! You're trying to protect me and not taint me, and in the mean time, I'm dying slowly! Maybe you should have left me with Akira..." That was the last straw.

"Kaoru! I love you more than anything, and I'm just afraid I'm going to lose you..."

"Your sensei's right, you're too selfish. You don't want me to be tainted for your own reasons. Did you ever stop to think that if the only way to be with you is to be tainted, then maybe I **want** to be tainted?" He bowed his head lower.

"Gomen, de gozaru yo...demo if this is how you want it to be, I'll sacrifice your innocence and purity for your happiness..."

"Hai, Kenshin, this is what I've been wanting ever since I met you."

"Kaoru..." he breathed.

"Kenshin, aishiteru, onegai don't leave me..."

"I'll never leave you...I couldn't, especially now...When I had to leave for Kyoto, it took so much energy for every step away from you, and when I stepped back toward you for a moment, it seemed easier." Her eyes filled with tears and she sobbed quietly into his gi, clutching it tightly, seeking comfort. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her lean form and pulled her closer, holding her close to him as if he'd never let go. He kissed her hair, and as she lifted her face up, kissed her lips passionately, as if he never wanted to let her go.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
KK, not much to say, though I hav to say I'm pretty happy with this.  
  
Story Suggestions: These Foolish Games :::—::: artemis1082 G Gundam : PG-13

When You Aren't Enough :::—::: Lina5 G Gundam : PG-13

Loves Innocent Beginning :::—::: The Notorious Cat : PG-13  
  
All 3 of these are truly amazing, but the best is Loves Innocent Beginning, followed vey very closely by When You Aren't Enough/These Foolish Games If you're into G Gundam, these are musts. Theyre AU, but they are undoubtedly the best AU stories I've ever read!!  
  
--Personal Reviews--  
  
TaintedInuShemeeko – Wow, I'm honored that you think it's perfect!! Hehe, we can be honored together, ne? I agree, it is about time. And you're welcome.  
  
Deadly Diva – Yea, it is. The settings supposed to kind of represent Aoshi. Hehe thanks. Oh good, because I wass worried it would be a little trite or clownish/awkward as you called it. I agree, especially when the story is so good and they ruin the story. I'm so relieved you like it! Yeah, that was the other thing, I thought Aoshi was a bit OOC, but if you don't think so, I'm happy. Thank you bows It makes me so happy to hear that! When my reviewers say they'll stay til the end, I feel so loved! Thanks for the lovely review!  
  
WhiteRabbit5 – Hehe, yes, I love Misao/Aoshi fluff too! Glad you liked it! yea, it was doing that to me while I was posting it lol Yea, everyones getting necklaces!! Hehe the two of us should go out and buy one each hehe Actually here hands pretty necklace there you go!  
  
HieiLovesBotan – I know!! Finally, theyre together!! Thanks blushes  
  
DBZGoddess – That's ok, I don't mind! But wow I'm flattered at how eager you are to read my story!! Thanks!! It's ok, because I know you'll review itin the end, so ill wait forever for your review hehe what does your mother do?


	25. Epilogue

Konnichiwa, minna! -sob- this is the epilogue, the final installment of this story!! I hav enjoyed writing this sooo much and all of my reviewers have been so kind! There were so many times I just didn't want to write it anymore because I was tired of it, but you all helped me continue and (FINALLY) finish it A big THANK YOU to all my lovely reviewers!!!!!  
  
---Aoiya Dinner Table---  
  
Everyone was laughing and eating. The atmosphere was lighter and happier than ever before. Yahiko sat down next to Tsubame and grabbed some rice. After filling his plate he served Tsubame a generous portion. The two shared a sweet smile, making Yahiko blush a faint pink before he dug in to hide his embarrassment. Sano, next to Megumi, snickered. "Oy, Yahiko- chan, having fun with your girlfriend?" Yahiko blushed but said no more. Sano, expecting a loud denial, was silent, and then burst out laughing. Everyone stopped to stare at him. "Yahiko-chan has a girlfriend!"

Kaoru grinned and laughed too. "Awww, my little deshi is growing up!"

Misao snickered along with Sano, "Yahiko-chan, you're growing up!" He blushed a deeper red and dug into his rice again to hide his blush. Tsubame giggled and he smiled at her.  
  
Megumi, who was sitting very close to Sano, smiled. Yahiko grinned. "So," he drawled, "When's the wedding?"

Sano's eyes widened. "Nani?"

Yahiko snickered back, "You two look like a married couple, and you sure as heck argue like one."

Sano scowled, "Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

Yahiko grinned, "Do too. Look, Tori-atama's getting married! Sano and Megumi, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"but fell silent when Sano reached across the table and stuffed a dumpling into his mouth.

"Shaddup, Yahiko-CHAN."

"Stop calling me –chan!" he yelled once he had swallowed the dumpling. Sano smirked.

Omasu looked curiously at them. "So, **are** you two getting married?"

Sano blushed slightly, but Megumi cut in before he could say something stupid, "Hai." Sano blushed harder as he caught Yahiko's smirk. Everyone 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the news.  
  
Misao scowled at the attention they were getting. Omasu smiled kindly at her. "Why don't you tell everyone about you and Aoshi-sama?" She winked encouragingly. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. The table fell silent again.

Yahiko grinned, "Nani? You're getting married too? To the icicle?"

Misao glared at him. "Who you calling icicle?"

"Aoshi, of course. Who did you think I meant, itachi?"

"Who you calling itachi? Angry demon bird kick!!" Luckily, Aoshi cught her struggling form and set her quietly down beside him. She sighed and smiled lovingly at him, then resumed her dinner.  
  
Yahiko laughed and looked at Kaoru, then did a double take. He peeked under the table and saw Kaoru's hand in Kenshin's. He smirked. "Busu...?" He left the question unasked. She blushed slightly.

All eyes turned to her. Okon smiled, "Lemme guess," she said half-dryly, half-amusedly, "You're getting married to Himura-san, ne?" She blushed some more and nodded. Everyone smiled and clapped for them.

Megumi smiled, "About time, ne, Ken-san?"

Misao laughed, "Finally, it took you two long enough!"

Kaoru grinned evilly, "I wouldn't talk, Misao-chan. I was beginning to think you and Aoshi-san were hopeless!" Aoshi coughed lightly to hide his blush and Misao pouted slightly.  
  
Finally everyone was happy.  
  
---2 months later---  
  
Misao screamed in delight, startling Aoshi, who barely managed to mask it. "Aoshi-sama! Aoshi-sama!" He sighed, she had never gotten out of the habit of calling him 'Aoshi-sama'. "Kaoru-san's having a baby!" Aoshi smiled. Misao was the only one who ever saw him smile.

"Congratulations to Kamiya-san, then." She grinned. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Ano..." she paused, reading through the letter, "A boy...hai, a boy."

He smiled again, "Aa, he'll have a lady friend, perhaps."

Misao grinned mischievously, "I'll make sure he does."  
  
---Same time at the Kamiya Dojo---  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried.

Kenshin came hurrying over, "Hai?"

"Misao-chan's having a baby! It's a girl!" She winked roguishly.

"Oro?"

Kaoru sighed, "Misao-chan's having a baby girl. We're having a baby boy. Boy and girl..." She left the sentence hanging, hoping he'd figure it out himself.

"Oh!" he said in realization, "Now you and Misao-dono can compare having a baby boy and a baby girl." He smiled.

Kaoru slapped herself on the forehead. "Baka! Misao-chan's 2 months pregnant with a baby girl. That means they'll be born around the same time and Misao-chan's baby girl can be our baby boy's girlfriend." She smiled.

"Oh!" he said his eyes widening. Kaoru looked at him incredulously. "Kaoru, I'm kidding," he assured her, kissing her softly on the lips, "Of course I knew that!"

"Suuure," Kaoru said sarcastically, but she didn't say anymore as Kenshin caught his lips on hers.  
  
-----THE END-----  
  
Hey! I hope you all enjoyed Battles of the Heart! I'm not particularly happy with the epilogue, but what's there to put in an epilogue anyway? Hehe I'll be bak soon with a G Gundam story and an Inuyasha story. I'm not sure when I'll next put up a Rurouni Kenshin story, but I will, I promise!  
  
THANK YOUS  
  
A big thank you to all my reviewers:  
  
Kitsune-Tenshi-16, Deadly Diva, Tainted InuShemeeko, DBZ Goddess, HieilovesBotan, WhiteRabbit5, Lady Himura, MrsInuyasha69, Senko Tenrou, Cold-Heritage, RaspK FOG, Shadowaoi, RurouniMarion, LadySword04, gaby (hyatt, kenshin's grl, kenshins-babe, Kay-san1(ShinomoriMiyu, Shay, kitty- jinxx, sky-chan, StarGurl1128, assassinatorgirl, mutgaba, ZSilver, SailorofTears, YamiSakura989, W?W?Su, Kay Kylo, ShilviGrl/Amyjenc1, Ari and Kat, animefreak5483, Sango, Clemen, deity of death1, Esme, Kitsune, WhiteIceCat, Anonymous, Kitsune-Blue, VolleyGurly, lil-battousai girl, Chikai Tenshi, crystalshower, moonblossom, lonewolfz, random reader, and wolfpup.  
  
Another BIG thank you to TaintedInuShemeeko, Deadly Diva, DBZ Goddess, WhiteRabbit5, Lady Himura, Senko Tenrou, Cold-Heritage, Kay- san1(ShinomoriMiyu) and mutgaba for sticking with me throughout the story!!  
-hugs for all-  
  
Thank you to any future reviewers!!  
  
---Personal Responses---  
  
TaintedInuShemeeko – Really? You're all-time favorite?? Mine too! As well as the last two AM chapters! I know! Kenshin's so cute! "Oro!" hehe  
  
Deadly Diva – Yep, KK are def the ultimate RK couple hehe Thank you –bows- I know, I'm sad too –sob- but at least heres one last chapter for you!! thank you and ill look forward to hearing from you!  
  
Kitsune-Tenshi-16 – Thank you thank you! –bows and blushes- Hehe heres your epilogue!!  
  
Thank you everyone and goodbye!

--Val-chan


End file.
